Total Drama Survival
by StayOuttaMyShed
Summary: After a drop in ratings during TDROTI, Chris brings back 16 veterans to compete in a new season, this time on a secluded island in the middle of nowhere. Contestants must endure grueling challenges and just surviving each day in the harsh terrain.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival part 1

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. 13 new competitors made their debut and fought it out in one of the most extreme seasons ever, The campers were put through a lot, and in the final battle of brains vs brawn, it was Cameron who came out victorious and a millionaire. Although the reviews for the season were great, the ratings were...not so great. We heard your calls to bring back the vets for another round, and now we're gonna make it happen. Welcome to season 5. Welcome to the most extreme season yet. Welcome to Total Drama Survival!"

*** Opening Credits ***

"What up? Chris McLean here. So here's the run down. We're letting the Revenge of the Island cast take a season of rest and bringing back 16 lucky vets to try their hand at victory one last time. None of them have won before, but that's going to change today. Now as for location, we wanted to do things even more extreme this season. We've tried a summer camp, a movie lot, going around the world, and a radioactive summer camp. So what's next you ask, a radioactive movie lot? Nope...the executives in charge of this show didn't like that idea. Anyway, we are here in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on this secluded island. But this island is no Camp Wawanakwa, there's no comfy cabins, no delicious food made by Chef, and certainly no bathrooms. In fact, this island is completely deserted! Welcome to Drama Island, it is here that the contestants will not only have to survive our brutal challenges and eliminations, but also staying alive on this island. They'll have to make their own shelter and find their own food and water. This is...TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVAL!"

As Chris yells out the title of the season, a helicopter lands behind him.

"At it looks like our 16 vets are here! Let's see who is back for another chance at glory."

Trent is the first to get off the helicopter.

"Trent! What's up dude?"

"Hey Chris. Happy to be back for another season."

"Yeah, too bad I'm going to be winning it though."

Chris and Trent look back to see Courtney step off the helicopter.

"Courtney, good to see that you're back and as determined as ever."

"You bet Chris. I've got this in the bag."

Lindsay is the next to get out of the helicopter.

"Lindsay, always a pleasure to see you."

"Aww, thanks Chef."

"Chris, but Chef should be here soon enough to help out with the first challenge."

Gwen then walks out of the helicopter. Courtney glares at her while Trent awkwardly looks away.

"Gwen! How you doing?"

"Eh, fine I guess. I don't know how you talked me in to doing another season of this."

"I'm just good like that," Chris bragged.

Harold then walks out of the helicopter.

"Well if it isn't Harold. You pumped to be here this season dude?"

"Sure, always a pleasure to come on here and show the world my skills."

"You tell him Harold."

Harold turned around and grinned to see Leshawna behind him.

"Sup y'all? Leshawna in the house again, and I'm winning it all this time."

Bridgette and Geoff both get out of the helicopter after Leshawna.

"The power couple Geoff and Bridgette, you guys excited to be back again?"

"Heck yeah dude! I'm pumped!"

"Alejandro won't be here right?" Bridgette asked in a concerned tone, knowing Geoff would not want to be anywhere near the guy who kissed his girlfriend during Total Drama World Tour.

"Nope, he still hasn't healed up from his lava burns."

Just then, Ezekiel steps out of the helicopter.

"Speaking of healing up, it's Ezekiel guys! A non-feral Zeke I might add. Looking good Zeke, how you feeling?"

"Feeling great, eh! Now that I'm not a beast anymore, I'm ready to win it all. The Zeke has this game in the bag, eh, word!"

Next to enter is DJ.

"Big DJ, nice to see you again dude."

"Thanks Chris. It's good to see you all too."

Everyone flashed DJ a grin, with the exception of Courtney, who was still far too busy glaring at Gwen.

"Alright next up we have-"

"Eeeeeee! It's so great to be back, isn't it Codykins?"

"Yeah Sierra, it's great."

Everyone turned to see Sierra and Cody stepping off of the helicopter.

"Sierra and Cody, right on time. Good to see you two again. How's your hair Sierra?"

"It's doing better," Sierra points to her head where her purple hair is growing back out, though not nearly as long as it was two seasons earlier.

"Cody, you excited to be here?"

"Of course. After coming so close last time I was in the game, I'm determined to win it all now!"

"That's the spirit! Alright, who's next?"

Just then, Blaineley stepped off the helicopter, much to Chris' disgust.

"Oh joy, it's Blaineley, the girl who's only on here because her lawyers made us bring her on as compensation for her injuries two seasons ago. Welcome back I guess."

"Gee thanks Chris. I hope you losers haven't gotten settled in yet, because I'm the only one who deserves to win this. And believe me, I WILL win."

The ground suddenly shakes as the next competitor stops on to the ground, Eva.

"Eva, we haven't seen you since season 1. Glad to finally return to action?"

"You better believe it. No more miss nice girl either, I'm here to win."

"She was being NICE before?" Geoff asked Bridgette in a whisper.

Next out was Noah.

"Welcome back one of the fan favorites from season 3, ladies and gentlemen, Noah! People will be glad to see you back my bro."

"Good, they'll be happy to know that I have every intention of winning this time."

"Nice. Well that's 15 contestants, so the last one we'll be introducing is..."

The final contestant steps out of the helicopter, and it's Duncan.

"Duncan! Just wouldn't be a season of Total Drama without you dude."

Gwen smiles and runs up to give Duncan a hug, which he gladly returns.

"I'm glad you're here, I don't know how I'd be able to survive another season of this without you."

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere."

Duncan plants a kiss on Gwen's lips. Courtney's glare intensifies to pure hatred, while Trent also begins to sadly watch the couple kiss.

"Calm down you two, it's time to make teams."

Chris walks the contestants to two circles in the sand, one red and one green. As he talks, the helicopter flies away.

"Now then, Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Harold, Sierra, Cody, Courtney, and Blaineley, stand in the red circle. You will be known as the Killer Coconut Tribe."

The 8 mentioned teens stood in their circle. Gwen and Courtney exchanged angry looks at each other, obviously not happy about being on the same team.

"As for the rest of you: Leshawna, Trent, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff, stand in the green circle. From now on, you will be known as the Screaming Castaway Tribe."

The other 8 players stood in their team circle.

"Here's how the game works you guys. Here on Drama Island, there is no shelter, no food, no nothing. It's the 16 of you on your own. It will be up to you all to make your own supplies and obtain your own food to survive. I will inform you of when you have a challenge. As usual, losing teams will have to go to an elimination ceremony and vote someone off. A merge will eventually occur. The last person standing will be the sole survivor and winner of $1 Million!"

The 16 eager players grinned at the thoughts of winning.

"So, time to get settled in to the island then?" Cody asked.

"Nope...time for your first challenge!"

_Author's Note: In this universe, Owen won TDI, Beth won TDA, and Heather won TDWT, hence why Gwen and Duncan are here, and why Alejandro was mentioned as a possible contestant, in case there was any confusion. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival part 2

Chris led the 16 teens on a walk around the beach, on the way to the site of their first challenge.

"Yo Chris, can I ask a question bro?"

"Sure Geoff."

"At the end of last season didn't you get arrested and put under some government quarantine or something? How did you get out?"

Chris laughed.

"I'm glad you asked Geoff. You see, it turns out the guy in charge of the EPA was a huge fan of the show! And I mean a HUGE fan. He cut me a deal, that as long as we never put competitors in danger of radioactive danger again, and pay a fair fine, I would be free to go."

"Wow, so no more life threatening challenges?" Gwen asked.

"Pshh, yeah right. He said we can't put you in danger of radioactive harm. He didn't say ANYTHING about any other kind of harm. Don't worry, the challenges will continue to be brutal, disgusting, and, at times, life threatening."

The 16 contestants groaned.

"And on that note, here we are!"

The teens looked at the sight in front of them. On the beach was a large vat filled with dozens of dead fish. The gross sight made a couple of the players dry heave. Chef appeared from behind the vat and joined Chris.

"Chef, everything in place?"

"Hehehe, yes they are."

"Perfect. Alright guys, welcome to your first challenge of the season. Before you is a vat filled with 80 dead fish inside. Half of the fish have a green mark on them, representing the fish for the Screaming Castaway Tribe. The other half of the fish have a red mark on them, representing the Killer Coconut tribe. What's going to happen is each team will send in one person at a time to find fish for their respective team. The first team able to retrieve all 40 of their fish first will not only be safe from elimination tonight, but also win their tub of clean fresh water for their camp site. Trust me guys, stuff like this will be a huge help in the coming weeks."

"Hold on, you want us to get in the revolting water?" Blaineley asked, pointing at the vat.

"That's right, so have fun with that. Now take your positions."

Both teams positioned themselves next to their side of the vat, with a basket to hold the fish on the outside of each side.

"BEGIN!"

"I'll go first," Duncan stated. "Gwen, you can go next."

"Sure," his gothic girlfriend replied.

"NO! I'll go next," Courtney demanded, pushing Gwen.

"Ugh, stop arguing," Duncan snapped at Courtney as he jumped in to the water. After some quick searching, Duncan was able to grab 3 of his teams fish, and brought them back to the basket. Duncan looked over at Courtney and Gwen, who were still in a heated argument.

"Ok then, you go next Blaineley."

"Are you kidding me? I refuse to get it that water!"

"I'll do it!" Sierra jumped in to the water before Duncan had even finished getting out. "For Cody!"

Sierra swam around as quickly as she could and grabbed 4 fish for her team.

"Alright, this makes 7 fish for us."

As Sierra climbed out, Courtney continued to yell at Gwen and Blaineley continued to refuse to get in the water, much to their teams frustration.

"Looks like the Killer Coconuts are having trouble," Chris said with a chuckle. "Let's see how the Screaming Castaways are doing."

As Chris turned to look at the other side of the vat, Trent had just returned to the basket with 3 fish.

"That makes 13 for us. Go on Geoff!"

Geoff jumped in without hesitation and was able to scoop up 5 fish inside his hat, and return them to the bucket.

"Yes! That gives us 18."

"Looks like the Castaway's are taking an early lead," and impressed Chris said. "Lets check back in with the Coconuts."

On the Killer Coconut's side, Cody was just returning with 5 fish of his own.

"There, that gives us 12 in total now."

"Yo, now it's my turn, eh."

As Ezekiel ran to the fish vat to take his turn, Courtney shoved Gwen once more, this time accidently in Ezekiel's path, causing him to trip.

"Gah, watch it, eh."

"Oh come on, give more effort than that you idiot."

"Stick it Blaineley, it's not like you're doing anything to help," Duncan snapped back as Ezekiel recovered himself and jumped into the vat.

"Hey Killer Coconuts, not to put pressure on you, but the other team now has 28 fish compared to your 12," Chris yelled over to the team that was in chaos.

"Actually, make that 31 fish now you losers," Eva yelled as she put 3 more fish in her teams basket.

Duncan cursed under his breath as Ezekiel returned with 4 fish.

"There, that makes 16, eh."

"Alright Harold, you're up."

Harold nodded and hopped into the vat as Zeke climbed out. Harold picked multiple fish out from the tank and returned with a respectable 6 fish.

"There, now we got 22!"

"Not bad. I guess I'm up again," Duncan said as he started towards the fish vat.

"I don't think so!" Leshawna yelled loudly as she dumped 4 fish in to her team's basket. "Because we just got the last of our fish."

"And with that, the Screaming Castaways win the challenge!"

The Screaming Castaways cheered at their victory while the Coconuts groaned in defeat.

"You've won this water Castaways, enjoy it. Killer Coconuts, tonight one of you will be going home."

"Well good job guys, way to drop the ball."

Duncan gritted his teeth at Blaineley's words.

"Well look on the bright side. Since we lost, we can vote off that boyfriend stealing, stupid, gothic FREAK!" Courtney yelled at Gwen.

*** Confessionals ***

Courtney: "Well well well, what do you know. We had that gothic jerk on our team, and we lost. I can't wait to see her go down tonight."

Gwen: "Ugh, Courtney is unbearable. She's never going to let the whole grudge about Duncan go. And now I may be going home first tonight. This sucks.

Blaineley: "Can you believe how much my team failed today? Talk about a weak effort!"

*** At the bonfire ceremony ***

The Screaming Castaway tribe takes a seat away from the elimination area to watch. The Killer Coconuts took their seats as Chris approached them.

"Welcome to the first bonfire ceremony of Total Drama Survivor. Killer Coconuts, are you surprised to be here tonight?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect for us to lose so badly." Duncan stated.

"Blaineley, any reason in particular why you just stood around and did nothing?"

"And get in that revolting water? Are you stupid?"

"I'm not, but you must be. Now you've got to be top on the list for being targeted by your team."

"Psh, whatever, Gwen's going to be voted off anyway. It's all her fault that we lost."

"And just how the heck is that?" Gwen responded. "Courtney attacked me and you just stood around and did nothing."

"It's your fault because you stole her man!"

"Exactly! Now can we get this elimination over with?" Courtney asked.

"Fine. Alright guys, here's what you'll do. Behind me is a soundproof hut. In it is a table with a jar and paper and a pen on it. Go inside, and write down the name of who you want eliminated and put it in the jar. I'll count the votes once everyone does so. Ezekiel, you're up first."

"Yes sir."

Ezekiel walks into the hut and notices the small camera recording the voting process.

"I'm voting off Blaineley, eh," he says as he wrote her name down on to the paper. "You were worthless in the challenge, and I want our team to win, eh."

After Ezekiel voted, Duncan, Harold, Sierra, Cody, and Blaineley all vote.

"Courtney, you're up."

Courtney walks in to the hut, eager to cast her vote.

"Gwen, there's no way I'll let you have a chance of winning this game. Goodbye." Courtney writes the name down on the paper and put it in the jar.

"Your turn Gwen."

Gwen walks into the hut.

"Courtney, I'm tired of this grudge of yours. You need to back off once and for all." Gwen scribbles down her vote and puts it in the jar.

"And with that, all the votes are cast. Time to count them."

Chris walks into the hut and returns with the jar. He reaches in to begin tallying the votes.

"First vote is for...Blaineley. The second vote is...also for Blaineley. Next vote is for...Gwen. And the one after it is also for Gwen. That means two votes Blaineley and two votes Gwen."

The two aforementioned girls look at Chris nervously.

"The next vote goes to...Courtney! The one after that...also goes to Courtney. That makes 2 votes Gwen, 2 votes Blaineley, and two votes Courtney."

All three girls lean on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"These last two votes decide who goes home. And they're for the same person. The person eliminated is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaineley!"

Gwen lets out a huge sigh of relief while Courtney and Blaineley both growl in anger.

"Well fine, see if I care! You guys are useless without me anyway."

"Blaineley, as the first one eliminated, you must now walk through the path of shame," Chris said pointing to a path next to the voting hut going into the woods.

Blaineley let out one more frustrated grunt before storming off through the path.

"Well guys, congrats on still being in the game. Now it's time to get you all to your camp sites."

Chris took out two maps, and gave one to members of the Screaming Castaways, and the other to the Killer Coconuts.

"All you got to do is use the map to find it."

"Wait, so you're making us find out camp sites on our own in the dark of the night?" Noah asked.

"That's right. Get to it!"

The contestants groaned and began their walk to camp. Chris chuckled to himself as they left.

"And so ends the first elimination ceremony of Total Drama Survival. 15 competitors remain. Who will survive? Who will go next? What hardships can these players expect from now on? Find out the answers to all those questions and more next time, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Players:**

**Killer Coconuts: Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Harold, Sierra, Cody, Courtney.**

**Screaming Castaways: Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, Noah, Trent.**

**16th: Blaineley**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

"Last time on Total Drama Survival, our 16 veterans returned for another shot at 1 million bucks. After being divided into 2 teams, they competed in their first challenge of the season, where it was the Screaming Castaways who won. At the first elimination ceremony, the Killer Coconuts voted off Blaineley, making her the first elimination of the season. With 15 competitors left, who will be next? How will our players survive in the harsh terrain? And what will their next challenge be? Find out tonight, right here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVAL."

*** Opening Credits ***

As the third day rolled around, the contestants got to experience a full day of the rough terrain of Drama Island. Many of them were shocked to say that they missed Camp Wawanakwa compared to this new island. As the morning began on another day for the contestants, the Screaming Castaways were quick to wake up.

"I'm going to go try and catch some fish. Leshawna, want to come help?" Eva asked as the team gathered around their camp fire.

"Sure, but how are we going to catch them?"

"With these."

Eva tossed Leshawna a stick that she had sharpened to a fine point. It was sharp enough to easily be used as a spear. Eva then brandished her own sharpened stick.

"Cool, let's go fishing then. Be back in a bit y'all."

Their team mates smiled at the two of them as they walked over to the beach. They began stabing at the water to capture fish for their team's breakfast. Eva was doing well while Leshawna struggled.

"Hey Leshawna?"

"Yeah Eva?"

"So I was thinking. This game is going to get intense quick, and I was just thinking about how it would be easier to take on the season in numbers. So how about you, Noah, and I form an alliance?"

Leshawna stopped to ponder this. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Sure Eva, just on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"When the merge comes around, we let Harold into the alliance too."

"Harold? I thought you were done with him after the first season. You guys hook up again?"

Leshawna blushed.

"No! He's just a really good friend and I want him to be with us if we're making an alliance."

"Sure, sure. We'll let your boyfriend in when the merge comes around. No problem."

Leshawna gave Eva a glare, causing Eva to smirk.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Alright, I wasn't fully truthful to Eva. Truth is, me and Harold DID spend some time hanging out after season 3 was over. Yeah he may be kind of awkward and geeky at times, but he's still that sweet little dude that wrote me those love letters way back when. He actually likes me for who I am. Maybe there's still some feelings there, but that's none of Eva's business. Still, having an alliance makes me feel a lot safer."

*** Back to Eva and Leshawna ***

"So anyway Eva, who we voting off next if we lose?"

"Well, I was thinking DJ. He's nice and all, but he can be way too soft and cowerdly. And between my muscle and Noah's brains, I don't think our team will suffer much at all if he goes."

"Works for me."

As the two girls return their caught fish to their tribe, the camera pans over to the Killer Coconuts camp. Duncan and Gwen are away from the others talking.

"Gwen, we need to get people on our team help us vote off Courtney the next time we lose."

"You can say that again. Yesterday when I had went to get us firewood, she followed me and tripped me as I was bringing it back just for the heck of it. I'm so sick of her stupid grudge!"

"Exactly. I think we can get Cody and Sierra to help us if we lose. Sound good?"

"I don't know. Cody and Sierra's friendship is kind of rocky on Cody's side, and Sierra has never really liked me much either."

"Well we still have Harold and Zeke to help us."

"And Harold has never really liked you, although I can't blame him."

"What's that supposed to mean babe?"

"Duncan, you know you're too harsh on him sometimes."

"I can't help it, he's just too fun to pick on sometimes. Well either way, I guess we could get Ezekiel and Cody to help us."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go talk to Cody and you go talk to Ezekiel."

The couple went off to go talk to their respective person. Gwen walked over to Cody, who was gathering berries for the team to eat.

"Hey Cody, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course you can Gwen! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to join an alliance with me, Duncan, and possibly Zeke? We're going to be voting off Courtney next time if we lose."

"Like you even had to ask, haha. Of course I'll help you guys out. Courtney deserves it anyway for how she treats you."

"Thanks Cody, you're the best."

Gwen gave Cody a quick hug and went to look for Duncan. Cody had a huge smile on his face as he continued to gather food. Meanwhile, Duncan approached Ezekiel as he was gathering water for the team to drink.

"Hey Zeke, you got a sec?"

"Yo, of course I do, eh. What's on your mind homie?"

"Me and Gwen were wondering if you'd want to be in an alliance with Cody and us."

"Would I? That sounds off the chain, eh. I'm in."

"Awesome. We're voting off Courtney next if we lose."

"Sounds good to me, eh. She's just as useless as Blaineley was. Good ridance to her, eh."

"Right. Thanks Zeke, good to have you on bord."

Duncan and Ezekiel exchanged a fist bumb as Duncan walked off to join Gwen.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Yo, this is sweet, eh! Now that I got some good friends in this game, The Zeke is going to be going places this season."

*** Back to Duncan and Gwen ***

"How'd it go?" Duncan asked his girlfriend.

"Cody is in. And Zeke?"

"Yeah, he's in too."

"Great. Courtney is going down."

The couple exchanged a kiss as the camera returned to the Screaming Castaway camp site. Trent was cooking the fish over a camp fire as Eva and Noah watched.

"The fish almost ready Trent?" Eva asked.

"Almost."

"Good. Hey what's with all these dirty dishes here? Who's turn was it to wash them yesterday?"

"Pretty sure it was Bridgette's turn," Noah replied.

"Ugh, idiot. Where is she?"

"I think she's still asleep."

Eva looked over and saw that Bridgette was ideed still asleep on the sand. Eva made a bee line straight for where she was.

"Bridgette WAKE UP."

Bridgette jolted up out of her sleep, startled by Eva's loud voice.

"Get these dishes clean, you were supposed to clean hem yesterday!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Bridgette stuttered out as she ran off to clean the dishes.

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"Alright, so I messed up at remembering my chore, but yelling at me like that was uncalled for. If we lose, Eva is out of here."

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"Yelling at my girl is way uncool. Eva better hope we don't lose today, because she's eliminated if we do. Bridgette, Lindsay, and DJ should all for sure be fine with voting her out."

*** Back at Screaming Castaway camp ***

As the team ate their breakfast, a plane flew over the camp and dropped a crate near them.

"I'll go see what's in it guys," Lindsay stated. "Maybe it's ice cream!"

"Why on earth would it be ice cream?" DJ responded.

Not hearing his response, Lindsay ran over to the crate and opened it. She peered inside and pulled out a letter.

"Look guys, a letter!"

"Well tell us what it says then," Noah said back.

"It says: If your team wants immunity then you'll have to face your biggest challenge yet. Or else your team will face elimination."

As Lindsay finished reading the letter, the camera returns to the Killer Coconut's camp site where Harold had finished up reading the same letter that was delievered to the team.

"So I guess we need to head on down to the challenge site for the challenge," Courtney stated.

The team mates nodded and headed off for the challenge site. All 15 competitors arrived and were greeted by Chris.

"Welcome survivors to your next challenge. Hope you're reading, cause this one is going to be painful."

Chris motioned behind him where a long pathway could be seen. The path had twists and turns, and lined up around the sides were poles with logs on them. The logs violently swung back and forth.

"This is the path of peril. You guys have to run through it to try and reach the end. At the end is the immunity stick. The first person to reach it and grab it will win the challenge for their team. Watch out for those logs though. They pack a punch and if you get hit by one, you're getting knocked out of the path. Once you're knocked out, you're out. All of you can try to go at once. Remember, first to reach the end wins. BEGIN!"

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"When I first heard about the challenge, I thought that my mad skills would easily allow me to get to the end first."

*** At Challenge Site ***

:"Here I go!"

Harold charged into the path and was quickly stuck by a log, knocking him out of the path.

"Ow."

Geoff ran into the path and dodged the first log.

"HA, missed me."

Geoff was then quickly hit by the second log and knocked out.

Cody was making good progress in the path, and reached half way through on his first run.

"Almost there guys!"

"Cody look out!"

Sierra jumped into the path of a log that almost struck Cody, taking the fall for him.

"Sierra, you alright?"

"Yes Cody, go!"

Cody continued to make his way for the end of the course. Also reaching the end was Gwen.

"I can see the end. We're going to win this!"

Suddenly, Gwen was pushed into the path of a log by Courtney, and knocked off of the path.

"Whoops, my bad."

Courtney flashed Gwen an evil smirk, but was hit by a log with her back turned to it.

"Courtney you idiot," an annoyed Gwen remarked.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was slowly dodging logs, becoming out of breath.

"Phew, man am I getting tired of this."

Without noticing it coming, a log struck Leshawna and knocked her off the path.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"It was pretty much chaos out there in that challenge. Someone had to take charge, and knowing that I probably was on the bad sides of a couple of team mates, I was glad be the one to do so."

*** Back at the Challenge ***

"Alright listen up Trent, Lindsay, Noah, DJ, and Bridgette. We got to work together to win this thing. They only have three people left standing right now. We can do this."

"Alright, let's do this!" Lindsay happily walked over to Eva, not watching where she was going.

"Lindsay watch out!"

Not able to react in time, Lindsay was knocked off by a log.

Eva facepalmed and continued through the path with Trent, Noah, Bridgette, and DJ. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was dodging logs and narrowly avoided one.

"Whoa, that one almost got me, eh."

Suddenly, another log swung around and hit Ezekiel off of the path.

"Ow. Yo, that's messed up, eh."

"Ugh, now it's just down to me and Cody," Duncan remarked.

"Having fun with that failure of a team are you?" Noah responded with a smirk. Duncan glared at Noah and pushed him into a log, knocking him off.

"Stick it Noah."

"Come on DJ, we got this," Trent told DJ as they reached the end. As the walked, two logs both swung at them at the same time, and knocked both of them off.

"Ha! Take that." As Duncan laughed at the duo, the same two logs swung back around and knocked Duncan off of the path.

"Come on Bridgette, we can do this, they're down to their last guy now."

"Gotcha Eva. I'm coming."

As Bridgette ran to catch up with Eva, a log struck Bridgette off of the path.

"For the love of god, you freaking idiots! Ugh, if you want something done right..." Eva ran off to the end of the path. She caught up to Cody, and both were just a few feet away from the end.

"Looks like it's down to Eva and Cody. Who will win for their team?" Chris stated. "Look, they've both made it to the end."

"I can do this," Cody happily yelled as he ran for the immunity stick. Before he knew it, however, Eva picked him up and chucked him off the path.

"Not today pipsqueek."

Eva casually walked over to the immunity staff and held it up in victory.

"And thanks to Eva, the Screaming Castaways win again! Killer Coconuts, see you tonight at elimination...again."

The Screaming Castaway members cheered and made their way back to camp. The camera then skips to when the Killer Coconut's are heading for the bonfire ceremony.

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

"So after the challenge, my sweet little Codykins asked me to vote off Courtney. I don't really care about her, but I'm just so happy to help Cody out!"

*** Bonfire Ceremony: Killer Coconuts ***

"Welcome back Killer Coconuts. Tonight one of you 7 will be eliminated. Gwen, you surprised to be here again?"

"Psh, no. With Courtney throwing challenges for us, of course we keep losing."

"Courtney, you still holding a grudge on Gwen because of Season 3?"

"None of your buisness McLean. Can we get on with this? I want goth freak to go home now."

"Fine then. Alright guys, time to cast your votes. Sierra is up first."

One by one, all 7 survivors went up to cast their votes. Chris went into the voting hut and returned with the votes.

"Alright, let's see who's going home. First vote goes to...Courtney. Next vote is for...Gwen. Next up another vote for Courtney. And yet ANOTHER vote for Courtney. One more and she's eliminated. The next vote goes to...Courtney. No need to read the remaining votes, that's enough to know who's gone. Courtney, you have been eliminated."

"Huh? But I-...how am I gone? Why not the boyfriend stealing jerk?"

"You know what Courtney?" a very annoyed Duncan asked. "I got some advice for you. You need to get over yourself, and accept the fact that we're through. I'm with Gwen now and nothing is going to change that. So why don't you take your insane jelous self, and leave. Now."

Courtney gritted her teeth and let out one last yell before storming off through the path of shame.

"Well then, looks like that's that then. Killer Coconut's, you guys are safe for now. Go ahead and return to camp."

The remaining 6 survivors nodded and made their way back to their camp site.

"And there you have it. With that, Courtney is now eliminated." Courtney's agrivated scream could be heard through the trees as Chris said this. "With her gone, will things get better for the Killer Coconuts? Or will the Screaming Castaways continue to dominate? And what twists are in store next? You'll be surprised to see what I have planed. Stay tuned next time right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Harold, Sierra, Cody**

**Screaming Castaways: Eva, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: Forgot to mention this earlier, but this series is based off a YouTube series that my friend(and fellow author) jasonx65 started. It was never completed so now I'm telling the story in this fan fic. Hope you guys continue to enjoy this, and let me know what you think of the new chapter in the reviews._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Twist

"Previouslly on Total Drama Survival: Our 15 Survivors fought in the brutal path of peril challenge. It was hard fought, but it was Eva who won it for the Screaming Castaways, sending the Killer Coconuts to the elimination ceremony for the second time in a row. Once there, it was Courtney who was voted off for trying to mess with Gwen due to a major grudge. 14 contestants remain. And today, I have a HUGE twist planned for them. What will it be and who will go home? Find out tonight right here on TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera shows the Killer Coconut team happily talking around their camp fire as they enjoy breakfast.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Now that Courtney and Blaineley are gone, I got a good feeling about out team. There's no drama, and everyone is on the same page. Maybe things can actually go easy for us for once.

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"Hehehe, don't count on it."

*** Back to Killer Coconut camp ***

As the team, minus Duncan, are talking away, Duncan returns to them with a letter in his hand.

"Hey guys, I found mail."

"What's it say?" Gwen responded.

"It says: It's time for a twist. Send Harold, Sierra, and Cody to the challenge site by noon."

"Why do we have to go there?" Harold asked.

"It doesn't say. That's it."

"Yo, I guess they have to do the next challenge by themselves, eh."

"Dang, kind of a cruel twist to put all the pressure on us," Cody remarked.

"Don't worry Codykins, we can do it," Sierra said as she gave Cody a tight hug. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Harold, Sierra, and Cody made their way to the challenge site as their team mates wished them good luck. Meanwhile, the camera pans over to the Screaming Castaway camp.

"The message says to send Trent, Eva, and Noah to the challenge site," Bridgette said as she read the letter.

"Must be todays challenge," Noah commented. "No time to waste, let's go guys."

"Good luck dudes," Geoff stated.

"Thanks, but we don't need luck. We got this in the bag." Eva smirked as Noah, Trent, and her made their way for the challenge site.

Eventually, all six contestants made their way to the challenge site, where they were all greeted by Chris.

"What's up guys? I see you got your letters."

"Yeah, so what's todays challenge? Might as well get this butt kicking over with," Eva confidently remarked.

"Whoa now, who said anything about this being the next challenge?"

"Well if it's not the next challenge, then why are we here?" Trent responded.

Chris chuckled to himself.

"You're here because it's time for a serious twist in the game. The six of you are switching teams! Harold, Sierra, and Cody, you are all now a part of the Screaming Castaways. Eva, Noah, and Trent, welcome to the Killer Coconuts."

"W-what?" a dumbfounded Trent asked.

"You heard me." Chris handed a map to both Harold and Eva. "Here is the map to your new camp site. Head to them and tell your new team the news. See you guys later for the challenge."

With that, Chris walked off, leaving the six players to go to their new camps.

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

"O-M-G, talk about big time twists. Chris is the best at doing these kind of twists. But I'm still with Cody so I'm happy!"

*** Back to the challenge site ***

A huge grin spread acrossed Harold's face.

"Yes! Now I'm going to be on a team with Leshawna and not with Duncan. Sounds good to me. Alright Cody and Sierra, let's head on out."

Sierra and Cody nodded and followed Harold to their new camp.

"Guess we better head off too. Ready Noah?" Eva asked.

"Sure I guess."

"How about you Trent?" Eva looked over and saw Trent looking at the ground in sorrow. "Uh, Trent? You alright?"

"No I'm not. Everything was going fine, but now I'm being forced on to a team with...them."

"With who?" Noah asked.

"Who do you think?" Trent looked back at the ground after snapping at Noah. "Duncan and Gwen, that's who."

Noah rolled his eyes, not caring about relationship drama. Eva, however, looked at Trent curiously. As Eva pondered, a sinister thought made its way into her mind. She looked over to Noah and tapped his shoulder.

"I just got a great idea," she whispered so that Trent wouldn't hear her. "Play along."

Noah, although not knowing what Eva was up to, nodded in agreement. Eva walked over to the still sulking Trent.

"Still pretty emotional about the whole Gwen situation, are you?"

"Of course I am. How couldn't I be? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be rejected by the girl you love on national television and then see her hook up with someone else just like that? It's terrible!"

Trent sat down in the sand as he continued.

"Ever since she dumped me, I haven't felt the same. Haven't felt whole. I tried to get over it and hide how hurt I was, but I couldn't forget about how much she meant to me. And then she hooked up with Duncan, and I had to see them make out on national TV. I still loved her, but there she was, making out with him like I had never even existed."

Eva listened to Trent's words carefully. She could see how emotional Trent was, and she knew just what to do about it.

"Sounds rough. It probably doesn't help to know how Duncan is. I mean, you were an incredibly nice guy, willing to give up a million bucks for her. You would have gave her the world, but Duncan, well he's just a punk. He's a bully, a jerk, rude, and if his relationship with Courtney is any indication, he doesn't treat his girls too well."

Trent could feel himself filling with rage as he listened to Eva's words. What she was saying was right. Duncan wouldn't treat Gwen in the great way she deserved to be treated.

"And when she broke up with you, it was because of something close to your heart. You were just sticking with your lucky number 9, and she called you a freak for it. She humiliated you on TV and kicked you to the curb without a second thought."

Trent clenched his fists. How could Gwen do that to him? After all he did to show her he loved her, how could she dump him so easily?

"Duncan just came in and stole her from you. Now you'll never get the chance to see if Gwen really was the one for you. He stole that chance from you. How does that make you feel?"

Trent grabbed a nearby heavy rock and chucked it far into the ocean.

"How does that make me feel? HOW DOES IT MAKE ME FEEL? It pisses me off, THAT'S HOW!"

Eva grinned as she saw the emotion pouring out of Trent.

"I bet you want to get even with that jerk, don't you?"

"You're dang right I do!"

"And then Gwen for ruining your life and hurting you so much?"

"You better believe it!"

"Well I'll tell you what Trent my boy," Eva slyly said as she put her arm around Trent. "How about you stick with Noah and me? Together, we'll see to it that you get your vengance. Together, we'll beat those two jerks. And together, we'll dominate this game. What do you say? We got a deal?"

Eva put out her hand for Trent to shake it. Trent looked down at it, and felt every fiber of his being fill with rage when thinking about all Duncan and Gwen had done to him. He was changed now. He was no longer the happy cool guy that everyone liked. He was a man on a mission. And his mission was to see to it that Gwen and Duncan, especially Duncan, got their just deserts. He firmly shook Eva's hand.

"We got a deal," Trent replied.

Eva smiled.

"Good choice. Here's the map. Why don't you leade the way?"

Trent took the map from Eva and nodded. He led the way to the Killer Coconut tribe. Noah stood back with Eva as they followed him.

"Eva, I think you created a monster," Noah whispered to Eva.

"I know, and he's on our side. Imagine how much we can dominate this game with a guy with that much raw emotion being targeted at everyone else."

"That's pretty evil Eva, but color me impressed."

Eva and Noah exchanged grins as they followed Trent.

*** Screaming Castaway Camp Site ***

As the five team mates sat around trying to relax in the sand, Leshawna looked up to see three figures approaching.

"Hey y'all, I think Eva, Trent, and Noah are back."

Leshawna squinted her eyes to get a better look at the trio.

"Wait a minute. Is that Harold, Sierra, and Cody?"

As the other members of the Screaming Castaways gathered around, they saw that it was indeed Harold, Sierra, and Cody.

"What are you dudes doing here?" Geoff asked.

"Chris' newest twist. We're part of your team now," Cody replied as they joined their new team mates.

"Whoa, really?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep," Harold replied. He gave Leshawna a grin, who grinned back at him.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Ooooh, sweet little Harold is on my team now."

Leshawna looks at the camera nervously as she realizes how excited she just acted.

"Uh, I mean, yeah that's cool I guess."

*** Killer Coconut Camp Site ***

"Yo, you think the three of them are going to be alright, eh? What if they got put up against Eva or something?" Ezekiel commented.

"I guess we just vote off Harold or Sierra then if they lose," Gwen replied.

"Sounds fine with me. Who needs that nerd on our team anyway?" Duncan coldly added.

"Got somethng against smart guys do you?"

Gwen, Duncan, and Ezekiel turned around to see that the source of the voice was Noah. He, Eva, and Trent were standing behind them.

"What the heck are you guys doing here, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We switched teams with Cody, Sierra, and Harold," Trent replied giving Duncan an intense glare.

"So you guys are a part of our team now?" Duncan responded.

"Sadly, yes," Noah said.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess. How you doing Trent?" Gwen asked, being concerned by the look he was giving Duncan.

"Psh, since when did you ever care about my feelings?"

Gwen's jaw droped, taken back by Trent's harsh comment. Eva simply grinned.

"Hey Zeke, you guys got any food for lunch?" Eva asked to take the attention off of Trent for the time being.

"Uh, sure, eh. We got some berries and coconuts. Help yourselves, eh."

Noah, Eva, and Trent nodded as they followed Zeke to the food. Trent gave Duncan and Gwen one last dirty look before following Eva and Noah.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Wow. I've never seen Trent act like that. Something is seriouslly up here." Gwen sighed. "I guess the drama over me and Duncan was just getting started."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"The heck was all that about? It was like Trent was trying to stare a hole through me. What is he, upset about me being with his ex?"

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"I feel like a whole new person. I don't know how it happened, but I feel like I'm finally awake. I got one thing on my mind, and that's revenge."

*** Back to Killer Coconut camp ***

As an awkward silence occured on the team, a plane flew by over head. Chris stood in the door while holding a megaphone.

"Survivors, it's time for the next challenge. Meet at the challenge site as soon as possible."

The 6 team mates silently got up and made their way to the challenge site. Chris then flew over the Screaming Castaway camp to tell them the same message.

"Sweet, challenge time. Let's go guys."

The other Screaming Castaway members nodded and followed Harold while DJ looked at him scepticaly.

*** Confessional: DJ ***

"I got to admit, I'm not too excited about our teams being switched up like this. I'll probably end up voting for Harold if we lose today.

*** Challenge Site ***

The 14 contestants made their way to the challenge site where they were once again greeted by Chris. Behind him were two large platforms suspended in the air, with a rope hanging down each that reached all the way to the ground.

"Survivors, welcome to todays challenge. Behind me are two platforms that are 60 feet in the air. The one to my left is for the Screaming Castaways, while the one to my right is for the Killer Coconuts. Hanging from each platform is a rope. You must climb the rope one by one to reach the top. First team to get their entire team to the top wins. Screaming Castaways, since you have two extra members, Lindsay and Bridgette will sit this challenge out. BEGIN!"

"I'll go first," Eva said as she began climbing for her team.

"And I'll go first for us!" Geoff yelled as he climbed the rope as quickly as he could.

As the two quickly made their way up the ropes, Eva neared the top in almost no time.

"Eva's almost there, I'll go next," Duncan stated. He started to make his way up the rope.

As Geoff was also making it close to the top, DJ looked up at the platform nervously.

"I don't like heights man."

"Come on DJ, you can do it!" Bridgette replied.

"Alright...I'll try." Without looking down, DJ began climbing up the rope. Bridgette looked over at the other team's platform to see both Duncan and Eva already at the top, with Trent almost there as well.

"Oh dang guys, they're winning."

"They won't win," Sierra stated. Sierra then suddely grabed Cody and tossed him all the way up to the top where he landed next to Geoff. "Here I come!" Sierra then began to climb as DJ reached close to the top.

Meanwhile on the Killer Coconut side, Trent had made it to the top.

"Alright I made it! Your turn Zeke."

Ezekiel nodded and began to climb up the rope.

Over on the Screaming Castway side, DJ was nearing the top with Sierra close behind.

"Good job dude," Geoff yelled down to DJ. "Just don't look down."

As soon as Geoff said this, DJ couldn't help but look down at the near 60 feet below him.

"Oh shoot."

Suddenly, DJ lost his grib on the rope and began to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wha-, huh?"

Sierra looked up to see DJ plumiting to the earth. He hit her and they both began to fall.

"Ooooh, that looks like fun," Lindsay said as she watched the two fall. Bridgette facepalmed at her remark.

Lesawna, still shocked by seeing her two team mates fall, wasn't able to react in time as DJ and Sierra both landed on her.

"Leshawna! You alright," a concerned Harold asked.

"Ow. I'll be alright Harold, try making it to the top!"

Harold nodded and rapidly climbed the team rope. As he began to climb, Ezekiel reached the top for his team. Noah began to climb as soon as Ezekiel made it. Harold looked over and picked up the pace, knowing his team was behind. He quickly made it to the top.

"I'm up guys!"

"This time I'm going first," Sierra stated as she began to climb again. Her and Noah both reached the top at nearly the same time.

"Alright Gwen, it's down to you," Duncan yelled down to his girlfriend, who was already making her way up the rope.

"Oh man, we're behind. Come on DJ, wake up, we got to do this," Leshawna said to encourage her team mate.

"Momma? Is that you momma?" DJ slurred out, still in a daze from the fall.

"Come on DJ wake up!"

As Leshawna yelled for DJ to wake up, Gwen was able to reach the top of her team's platform.

"I made it, we're all here!"

"And the Killer Coconuts win," Chris yelled. "Screaming Coconuts, looks like we'll see you at the elimination ceremony for the first time tonight."

The Killer Coconuts cheered as the Screaming Castaways looked crestfallen. As the other team continued to cheer, DJ finally woke up.

"Ugh, did we win?"

*** Elimination Ceremony: Screaming Castaways ***

"Screaming Castaways, welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season. DJ, I gotta ask you dude, are you worried."

"Yeah, I screwed up bad today."

"Hehe, true that. Not only did you fall off and knock yourself out, you almost took Leshawna and Sierra with you."

DJ gave Sierra a sheepish grin as she glared at him.

"Well, lets get to voting then. Sierra, you're up first."

Sierra walked into the voting hut and looked at the camera.

"I'm voting for DJ. He almost injured me today! What other reason do I need?"

Sierra wrote down her vote and put it in the jar. Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, and Cody then voted.

"You're next Lindsay."

Lindsay walked into the hut and smiled at the camera.

"If you're watching this, I miss you Tommy! Oh, I mean Tyler!"

Lindsay then drew a smiley face on her piece of paper and put it in the jar.

"DJ, your turn."

DJ walked into the hut and wrote down his vote.

"Sorry Harold, just don't trust you that much man."

DJ walked out to join the rest of his team. Chris walked into the hut and returned with the jar.

"Time to count the votes." Chris stuck his hand into the jar and began to pull out the votes. "The first vote goes to...DJ. The next vote is also for DJ. Next is a vote for...a smiley face?"

Chris looked at the team in confusion as Lindsay gave him a big grin.

"Alright then. Next vote is for Harold. And another vote for DJ. DJ, if you have one more vote, then you're out. The next vote...is for DJ. Sorry dude, you're out."

"It's cool. I messed up, and I got to man up for it. Good luck guys!"

DJ said his final goodbye to his team mates and made his way through the path of shame.

"Well guys, the rest of you are safe...for now. Head on back to camp."

The remaining Screaming Coconuts made their way back to camp as the camera panned to Chris.

"And so concludes another thrilling elimination ceremony. What will happen next for the two teams? How will the tension between Trent and the Duncan/Gwen relationship play out? And who will be the next to go? Find out next time right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Survivors:**

**Killer Coconuts: Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Trent, Eva, Noah**

**Screaming Castaways: Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: The game saw its biggest twist yet when Harold, Sierra, and Cody switched teams with Trent, Eva, and Noah. Although the new Screaming Castaways fit in with their new team well, Trents bad blood with Gwen and Duncan caused Eva to devise a plan of evil proportions. At the challenge, the Killer Coconuts were able to finally win a challenge, and it was DJ who got sent packing for costing his team the win. Who will go next, and what twist awaits the campers today? Find out tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

At the Killer Coconut tribe, Gwen and Duncan are up early, trying to think of a game plan.

"This is bad Gwen, really bad. If we lose one more challenge we could be in serious trouble. Those three will target one of us for sure, and then the other will be no match against them, even with Ezekiel helping us."

"Well that's just it Duncan. I was kind of thinking about something, but I don't really like it. But it might save us."

"Well what is it then?"

"Maybe...we can trick them into voting for Ezekiel instead of us? Then if we voted for him too, he'd go instead of one of us."

"Gwen, that's a great idea! If we DO lose, that could buy us some more time to think of a way to survive till the merge."

"Yeah, but it also means that we'd have to betray Zeke, and he really trusts us. I don't know if I could have it in me to throw him under the bus like that."

"Well, it's only an idea for if we lose, right? Let's just keep trying to win, and hopefully we won't even have to worry about it."

"I guess you're right."

The couple exchanged a hug and went to prepare breakfast for their team. Meanwhile, Eva, Trent, and Noah were also thinking about future plans.

"Well guys, we need to think of who we vote off first. Honestly, I think we should vote off Ezekiel first, and make Gwen and Duncan suffer as we outnumber them," Eva said.

"Sounds good to me," Noah replied. "It'll be fun making them skwirm."

"I don't know guys, I think Duncan needs to go as soon as possible. I hate his guts," Trent said.

"We know Trent, we know. And I promise you that we'll see to it that he goes down, but don't you want to make him suffer a little first?" Eva asked.

"But what if the plan backfires? I don't want to give that little punk a chance at getting the upper hand on us."

"Don't worry Trent. Between my brains, Eva's brawns, and your mixture of both, I'd say we can beat those two punks easy," Noah said in response.

"Maybe..."

Over at the Punta tribe, Cody was sound asleep.

"Oooooooh Codykinssssss, WAKE UP!"

Cody jolted out of his sleep, startled by Sierra's wake up call.

"Gah, what the heck was that for Sierra? I was trying to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you'd be happy to be woken up so you could start the day."

"Why the heck would you think that? Why don't you just leave me alone? I am so SICK of you always bugging me. I swear, I can't go five minutes without having to put up with you. I'm not even safe in my sleep apparently! Seriouslly, what the-"

Cody stopped his tirade when he noticed Sierra's eyes wattering up. Before he could say anything, she ran off, loudly sobbing. He considered going after her to calm her down, but instead decided to take advantage of the opportunity of being left alone, and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Leshawna stopped Sierra as she continued running through camp, crying.

"Whoa sister, what's wrong?"

"C-cody told me he was sick of me, and h-he wanted me to go away!"

Sierra continued sobbing into Leshawna's shoulder.

"Who's Jody?" Lindsay asked.

"He did that? How could he say something like that to you?"

"I-I don't know!" Sierra cried out as her loud crying continued.

Leshawna and Harold both exchanged a look of concern as they watched Sierra cry.

Later, Trent and Geoff found mail for their respective team, telling them to report to the challenge site. Once there, they were greeted by Chris. Behind him were two large booths filled with water.

"Today's contest, survivors, is a carnival favorite. The Dunk Boot of Dread!"

"Dunk booths? That's seriously all your cracked team of producers could think of for a challenge?"

"You sound pretty confident about this Noah. Care to step up and be the person inside the booth for your team?"

"Whatever, not like it's a big deal or anything."

Noah walked over to his team's dunk tank and sat down on the seat over the water.

"Now then, Screaming Castaways, who will be in your booth?"

"Oooooh, I'll do it!" Lindsay gleefully skiped over to the other dunk booth and took her seat on the block of wood.

"Nice, well you guys should know the rules, all you have to do is hit the circle beside the booth holding the opposing team member, thus knocking them into the water, and your team wins.

"Psh, piece of cake," Eva bragged.

"Oh really? Chef, start it up!"

Chef nodded and flipped a switch on both dunk tanks. It made a cage pop up around the entrance of the tanks, while the circles began to rapidly move around, going too fast to keep up with. The contestants looked stunned.

"You excpect us to hit them when they're going that fast, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Eeyup. And for the sake of your teammates in the tanks, I'd say you'd want to make sure your team is the one to do it first. Wouldn't want them falling into that water."

"Why?" Noah asked while nervously looking at the cage.

"Because, it wouldn't be too pleasant to fall into water filled with electric eels!"

Noah and Lindsay looked down and saw electricity surge from within the water of the dunk tanks.

"Still glad you steped up to be in the tank Noah?"

"Shut up Chris. Just shut up."

"Hehehe. Well guys, you've each been given a bucket of softballs to throw. Begin!"

Duncan was the first from his team to throw the ball. It missed the rapidly moving circle by a large margin. Lindsay sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Harold was first to throw at Noah. His ball, however, went a meer three inches when he tossed it.

"GOSH!"

"Fail!" Noah yelled out to Harold.

Gwen threw her ball, and also missed by quite the large margin.

"Move over goths, let me try." Eva grasped a ball and chucked it at the target. It narowly missed its mark.

"Oh come on Eva, keep your eye on the target," Noah yelled over to his teammate. He put his attention back to the Screaming Castaways in time to see Bridgette miss the target.

"Yo, time to shine, eh." Ezekiel grabbed his ball and wildly tossed it at the target. It veered off course, however, and bounced off the glass of Lindsay's tank, flew threw the air, and hit Noah in the head. "Whoops, sorry, eh."

"Hey Zeke, next time try throwing the ball at HER you idiot," Noah said.

"My turn." Trent took a ball, but missed the target.

"This suspense is killing me," Lindsay remarked.

Leshawna took a ball and missed, followed by Geoff, who also missed.

"Dang, that target just won't slow down, will it?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm going to win this for us!" Sierra suddenly picked Cody up, and violently threw him at the target.

"Aaaaaaah!" Cody yelled as he flew threw the air. Noah's eyes grew wide as he saw Cody hit the target with his head..

"Oh crap!" Noah dropped into the water, and his screams could be heard as the eels shocked him over and over. He jumped out of the water and clinged on to the cage as the eels continued to electrify in the water below.

"Well then, looks like the Screaming Castaways win!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? They cheated, they didn't hit the thing with a ball!" Eva looked furious.

"I just gave you those balls to have something to throw at the target. I don't remember ever saying that the balls HAD to be what you hit the target with, however."

"Chris, I'm going to kill you!" Noah gave Chris a harsh glare.

"Chef, would you lower the cage for them, please?"

Chef pressed a button which made the cages blocking the exits fall down. Lindsay was able to simply step out, but because he had been clinging onto the cage, Noah lost his grip and fell back into the water. His screams were heard as the electric eels shocked him once again.

"Ha! Man that never gets old. Well Killer Coconuts, looks like you're coming back to the elimination ceremony. Since he so kindly volunteered today, Noah has immunity."

"Gee thanks, now can someone help me out of here?" Noah asked as he tried climbing out of the electrified water.

"See you tonight Killer Coconuts."

Chris strolled off as the Killer Coconuts looked on angrily at the celebrating Screaming Castaways.

"No seriously, would someone help me out of this freaking water?"

*** Killer Coconut camp ***

"Yo, I say we vote for Trent, eh. Dude's been off his rocker since he got here. Plus I think we'd have a better chance of beating him than Eva in a tie breaker, eh."

"Solid idea Zeke," Duncan responded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ezekiel grinned as Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"I knew you'd think so, eh."

"Hey Zeke, it's your turn to go find dinner, right?" Gwen asked.

"Whoops, almost forgot. Be right back with that, eh." Ezekiel ran off into the forest, leaving Gwen and Duncan by themselves.

"So, what are we ACTUALLY doing for the vote off?" Duncan whispered to his girlfriend.

"Voting for Trent like we told Zeke we would do. Duncan I'm sorry, but I just can't backstab him like this. He trusts us."

"I don't feel good about it either, but it's better him than us. This is the only sure fire way for us to both stay in the game."

"But then that makes it 2 vs 3. We'll be outmatched and will have betrayed Ezekiel for nothing."

"What if we keep winning after this though? All we have to do is survive till the merge. Then we'll possibly be able to have Leshawna, Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette on our side to help us."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess that-"

Gwen was cut off by the sound of a group approaching. It was no doubt Eva, Noah, and Trent.

"If we're going to do this thing, it's now or never." Duncan gave Gwen a look to see what her response was. After hesistating for a bit, she reluctantly nodded. "Ok, follow my lead."

"Ok."

"I think this will be a fantastic idea," Duncan stated, just loud enough to be sure the trio behind him would hear, but not so loud that it would be suspicious. "We'll vote for Ezekiel. It's the only sure fire way to save our skins."

"It'll be tough fighting the other three by ourselves though," Gwen responded, trying to talk at the same level as her boyfriend.

"I know it will babe, but we'll survive." Duncan listened as he heard the group behind them retreat back into the trees and out of sight. Gwen and Duncan both sighed in relief. Duncan winked at the gothic girl.

"Guess we have no choice now, do we?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty much. At least the plan worked."

Meanwhile, Eva, Noah, and Trent were deep in conversation on the other side of camp.

"Well now it's pretty much a given," Noah stated. "We vote for Ezekiel like those two suckers, and then we get the numbers advantage."

"I swear, they make it too easy for us."

"Wait guys, let's think about this for a minute," Trent remarked. "I doubt Ezekiel is voting for himself, so if they're voting for him, why don't we vote for Duncan? Our three votes will trump their two."

"But then we don't get the fun of making the love birds suffer longer. Think about it, who would it be more satisfying for you to make squirm Trent: the guy who's hooking up with the girl you loved, or Zeke?"

"But this would be a guarantee that Duncan goes down. And besides, maybe we could get Ezekiel to join our alliance after Duncan and Gwen are gone."

"Trent, you need to quit your worrying. It'll be 3 vs 2. The next opportunity we get will still be guarantee that Duncan goes down. Just go with the plan Trent. It'll all work out." Eva patted Trent on the back as the trio made their way back to the center of camp.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"This leaves such a bad taste in my mouth, but I guess we got to do what needs to be done. Looks like I'm voting for Ezekiel tonight."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"Nothing personal man, but it's better you than me and Gwen."

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"I'm so glad that I have friends in this game that I can trust, eh. I'd do anything for them!"

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"I don't give a crap what Eva and Noah think. I want Duncan gone NOW."

*** Bonfire Ceramony: Killer Coconuts ***

Chris joined the six members of the team around the bonfire.

"Welcome back to another elimination ceramony guys. Gwen, do you feel safe going into this elimination?"

"Yeah, I do." Gwen flashed Duncan a smile but sheepishly looked away when she saw Ezekiel smile back as well.

"I see. And Ezekiel, how do you feel tonight?"

"I'm feeling great, eh! It's going to be me, Duncan, and Gwen vs Eva, Trent, and Noah."

"Oh really? So it's like two tribes in one?"

"That's right, eh."

"Cool, cool. Well then, this should be an interesting ceramony. You guys know the drill. Trent, you vote first."

Trent walked into the voting hut and looked into the camera.

"Duncan, things are personal between you and me, and tonight I'm voting for you to steal your chance at the million. If Eva and Noah are smart, they will do the same."

Trent wrote the name on to the piece of paper and put his vote into the jar. After Duncan, Gwen, Noah, and Eva voted, Ezekiel was all that was left.

"Yo, I'm voting off Trent. He's been hating on Gwen and Duncan ever since he got on this team, and if you mess with my homies, then you mess with me. And no one messes with The Zeke, eh!"

Ezekiel wrote the name down and exited the hut. Chris retrieved the votes and prepared to count them.

"All right guys, time to tally the votes."

Chris reached into the jar containing the votes and pulled out the first one.

"The first vote goes to...Trent. Next vote is for...Ezekiel. And the next vote also seems to be for Ezekiel. The fourth vote goes to...Duncan."

All three boys looked at Chris nervouslly, anticipating who he would call next. Chris then reached into the vase and pulled out the final two votes.

"Both of these final votes are for the same person and decide who goes home." Ezekiel, Duncan, and Trent all nervously looked around at each other. "The person going home tonight is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel."

"Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT?" Ezekiel looked dumbfounded while Duncan breathed a sigh of relief. "How in the heck am I going home, eh?"

"Well Zeke, you DID kind of get four votes out of six," Chris responded.

"How? I voted for Trent-"

"And I voted for Duncan, which is what Eva and Noah should have done too," Trent said, cutting Ezekiel off. "But once they heard Duncan and Gwen talking about voting for you, they decided to do the same."

Ezekiel's jaw dropped as he stared on in disbelief. After a long awkward silence, he turned his gaze to Duncan and Gwen.

"You two voted...for me?"

"Yeah...," Duncan responded while nervously looking away.

"But why?"

"I'm so sorry Zeke," Gwen said. "We didn't want to do it, but we had to."

"HAD TO?!" Duncan and Gwen jumped back from the shock of how loud Ezekiel had raised his voice. "Bull, eh! If you guys would have voted for Trent like you said you would, he would have been gone since he didn't vote with Eva and Noah!"

"We didn't excpect that to happen," Duncan said. "This was the only way to be certain that we'd survive."

"Oh I see, so making sure you guys stay in the game is more important than staying honest to those that trust you, eh?"

"Zeke we-"

"Shut it! Just shut up, eh. I don't want to hear it. You guys betrayed me, eh. I can't believe it."

"Um Zeke? Sorry to interrupt, but the path of shame is that way." Ezekiel gave Chris a death glare, causing the host to back off before he returned his glare to the couple that had backstabed him.

"So this is it, eh? I'm being eliminated because I trusted you guys? Ain't that something, eh." Ezekiel turned and began to make his way to the path of shame. He stopped as he was about to pass Eva, Trent, and Noah.

"Do me a solid guys, and make sure that they get their just deserts, eh."

The trio nodded.

"Good." Ezekiel looked back at Duncan and Gwen. "I really hope the two of you get what's coming to you, eh." Ezekiel then promptly fliped the couple off and made his way down the path of shame.

"Dang guys," Chris said as Ezekiel walked out of sight. "Now THAT'S how you do a dramatic elimination ceramony. Backstabing always makes for good TV!"

Chris smiled at Duncan and Gwen as both showed obvious guilt for what they had just done.

"I think that's enough drama for one day. The five of you can now return to camp." The remaining Killer Coconuts began making their way back to camp, before Chris stopped Gwen and Duncan. "Oh, and good luck to you two. Now that you got rid of the last person on your team that was on your side, you guys are going to need it!"

Gwen dropped her head and shame while Duncan gave Chris an angry glare. The couple made their way back to camp as Chris chuckled to himself.

"And with that, we conclude yet another episode of TDS. How will Gwen and Duncan survive now that they're outnumbered? Will Trent get his revenge soon? And what's in store for the survivors next? Tune in next time, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Noah**

**Screaming Castaways: Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay**

**13th: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

****_Aw snap, I eliminated my favorite character. Surprising, ain't it? From this point on, the drama will pick up significantly. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Leave me a review and let me know. I'm especially curious about how people feel about Trent in this story, as it's my favorite part to write in this story. As always, all criticism is welcome, and advice appreciated._

_For those who follow me as an author in general, I'm hoping the next chapter of TDU will be done either tonight or tomorrow so hold tight._


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our 13 survivors squared off in an intense dunk tank challenge. Yes, you heard me right, and intense dunk tank challenge! After Noah was nearly electrocuted, the Killer Coconuts were sent to the bonfire ceramony. Votes were all over the place, but in the most shocking twist yet, Gwen and Duncan betrayed alliance member Ezekiel, sending Zeke down the path of shame. But not before letting the couple know just what he thought about their backstabing. 12 survivors remain. Who will go next? What will happen to Duncan and Gwen? And what will I throw at the contestants next? Keep your eyes glued to the screen, you won't want to miss tonights episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens to a shot of a very annoyed looking Trent gathering fish from the ocean as he looks on at Gwen and Duncan in the distance.

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"I'm not a happy camper right now. Duncan deserved to go last night. Not Ezekiel. And in their true jerk fashion, Duncan and Gwen showed their true colors and betrayed their only friend they had left on this team. Way to go guys. Now that he's gone, good luck protecting yourselves from my revenge."

*** At the beach ***

Gwen and Duncan still look visably upset as they walk down the beach.

"How you feeling?" Duncan asked.

"Like crap."

"Yeah...me too."

"I can't believe we did that. What's worse is that is we would have done what we promised Zeke we'd do, he'd still be here, Trent would be gone, and this game would be a LOT easier for us."

"You don't think I know that?" Duncan sighed and sat down on the beach. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who pressured you into going through with the plan."

"Yeah, but I came up with the plan in the first place. So I guess we're both to blame, eh?" Gwen sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled.

"I guess you're right." Duncan and Gwen exchanged a hug before looking out at the ocean. "You know, we pretty much deserve to lose at this point after doing that to the poor guy."

"Maybe we do," Gwen said. "Or maybe we could win this thing, and beat those three so that Zeke's elimination was at least not in vain."

"True, but there's one tiny thing." Duncan looked over at Trent, Noah, and Eva, who were all talking while preparing breakfast. "How are we going to get past their numbers advantage? There's three of them, but only two of us."

"I don't know Duncan. But we'll find a way. We just have to."

Meanwhile, Eva, Noah, and Trent were deep in conversation.

"So I think it goes without saying that you guys owe it to me to vote off Duncan next, right?"

"Yes Trent, we'll vote off Duncan next," Noah responded.

"That's only if we lose though," Eva said. "I DO intend on winning challenges, you know."

"I know Eva, but if we do lose, Duncan needs to go."

"Trent, you know we'd vote him off next if we lose. Me and Noah don't like that jerk any more than you do. Don't worry about it. If we find ourselves at the bonfire ceramony again, he's as good as gone."

"That's what I like to hear," Trent said with a smirk.

Over at the Screaming Castaway tribe, a depressed looking Sierra could be seen going to gather water as Cody looked at her, concerned.

*** Confessional: Cody ***

"Alright, I haven't been 100% truthful with people here about me and Sierra. After season 3, I decided that since Gwen was a lost cause and with Duncan, plus with how much Sierra had done for me in the season, the least I could do is give her a chance. So we've been dating since then. And I'll be honest, it was pretty awesome having a girl that wanted to spend time with me, make out with me, and uh," Cody rubbed the back of his head and looked away awkwardly. "Other stuff...Anyway, it was pretty cool while it was happening, but I couldn't shake this weird feeling while we were dating. And after seeing Gwen again, I think I know what it is. I do care about Sierra. A lot. But I don't think I'm in love with her. I still have feelings for Gwen and am interested in other girls, and the fact that that's true while I'm dating Sierra is pretty messed up. She's a great girl, and deserves a guy who will only love her. I don't want to keep lying to her, and potentialy hurt her. I think I know what I have to do. It's in her best interests, but I hope she doesn't hate me for it..."

*** At Screaming Castaways camp ***

As Sierra returns with the water, Cody walks up to her.

"Uh, Sierra? Can we talk?"

"Oh, sure Cody." Sierra looked at Cody with sadness in her eyes, still obviously upset that her boyfriend had yelled at her earlier.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. It was uncalled for, and you don't deserve to be treated badly."

"Really?" A wide grin spread across Sierra's face from Cody's words. "Oh Codykins, you don't have to apoligize, I could never stay upset with you!"

Before Cody could react, Sierra pulled him in for a tight hug and a deep kiss. Cody was caught of guard, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. And knowing what he was about to do, he wanted Sierra to enjoy it as much as she could before she broke the kiss.

"But speaking of you deserving to not be treated badly, there's kind of something I need to do," Cody said in a serious tone.

"Um, ok Codykins. What's that?"

Cody sighed as he saw the concerned look in Sierra's eyes. This was going to be painful for him, but it had to be done.

"I...don't think we're right for eachother."

"Huh?" Sierra looked stunned, and the two were silent before Sierra started nervously laughing. "Oh, haha, you got me Cody. You really had me going there for a minute."

"Sierra...I'm serious."

"Yo-you are?"

"Yes, I am. Sierra, you're an amazing girl, and I have enjoyed dating you, but I don't think I feel as strongly for you as you do for me. And you deserve a guy who shares the feelings you have. I don't want to break your heart, so I think it's best that we break up."

Tears were falling down Sierra's face as Cody spoke.

"But...but...but I love you Cody."

Cody could feel tears of his own forming as Sierra said this.

"I know Sierra. I love you too. That's why I'm doing this for you. You deserve a guy who will love you as strongly as you love them."

Heartbroken, Sierra ran off, a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed. Cody looked down at the ground as she ran off.

"I'm sorry Sierra, but this is for the best," he whispered to himself before walking off. Unknown to him, Harold and Leshawna had seen the whole ordeal occur.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Dang, that's harsh. And to think I supported Cody during the season 3 finale."

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Did y'all see how hurt Sierra was? Poor sister wouldn't stop crying for hours. That's cold Cody. Really cold."

*** At Killer Coconut tribe ***

After breakfast, Gwen left to search for mail. She returned with a letter in hand.

"Time for the challenge Gwenie?" Eva asked in a taunting tone.

"Yes, it says we should leave as soon soon as possible."

"Let's get to it then. I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." Trent gave Duncan an evil smile. "A REALLY good day."

Over at the Screaming Castaway tribe, Bridgette also informed her team that it was time for the challenge. Soon enough, the contestants where all greeted by Chris at the challenge site.

"Good morning survivors. Everybody pumped for another awesome challenge?"

After recieving blank stares in response, Chris awkwardly coughed into his fist before continuing.

"Anyway, before we get started, I have quite the twist that I think you will be interested to hear about."

"Another team switch?!" Gwen and Duncan both quickly asked in unison.

"Nah, better! Chef, if you would be so kind as to help me."

Chef then walked out holding what seemed to be a platter. A red velvet blanket covered the plater. Two bulges showed that there was clearly something under the blanket, but there was no telling what it was.

"Survivors, let me introduce you to two items that can really shake things up for you in this contest. Not to mention save your skin, especially in situations where you find yourself outnumbered in voted."

Gwen and Duncan watched curiously, obviously excited to see what Chris was talking about.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Chris grabbed hold of the velvet blanket and yanked it off, revealing two golden idols underneath. One that looked like Chef's head, and one that looked like Chris'. "The Golden Chef Head and Golden Chris Head!"

The 12 contestants looked at the two golden idols in awe.

"So, what do they do?" Eva asked.

"Glad you asked," Chris responded. "You see, these two idols will be hidden somewhere in the thick forest of Drama Island by Chef. If you find one of them, it's yours to keep and use at an elimination ceramony. Both idols have different effects at the ceramony. Chef care to tell them what they are?"

"With pleasure." Chef stepped forward, holding one of the idols in each hand. "This handsome little devil right here," Chef said as he held up the Chef Idol, "will make all votes for you at an elimination ceramony null and void. So if you think your neck is on the line, this bad boy could be the difference between survival and getting the boot."

Duncan and Gwen looked at the Chef Idols with a gleam in their eye. Trent glared at them, knowing fully well that they intended to use to save themselves.

"But even more dangerous is this one," Chef said as he held up the Chris Idol in his other hand. "The Chris Head will make ALL votes in an elimination ceramony null and void, and give the holder of the idol the power to select whomever they want to walk the path of shame."

All 12 survivors gasped by hearing this. Chris chuckled to himself.

"Indeed. So as you guys can see, these things are pretty powerful," Chris said.

"I need to get my hand on those," Trent thought to himself. "Before that mohawked jerk gets it first."

"Oh, but I wouldn't count on looking for them today, because today's challenge comes right now. And it should be worth noting that the elimination ceramony will be taking place RIGHT after the challenge," Chris said, causing the campers to gasp again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, so you're going to dangle those idols in front of our face and let us know how much they can save our skins, but not let us go and try to get them? Dude I need those," Duncan angrily yelled.

"Eeyup, sucks don't it?" Chris responded.

"Don't worry Duncan, you'll be fine," Eva slyly said as she nudged him. "Just pray that we don't lose the challenge today."

"Guys, I think I should also mention the nice prize in store for the winning team. A nice, warm, pizza dinner! After so long of eating fish and berries, I'd imagine that pizza would be a welcome prize for the lot of you."

Indeed, after Chris had mentioned pizza, the 12 survivors found themselves salivating. It sounded like a kings feast compared to the dinner they had been getting used to for so long.

"Aaaaand, that's not all," Chris began to say.

"Gosh man, how many twists can you thow at us in one day?"

"You'd be surprised Harold. In fact, I DO have one more twist to tell you guys about, but I will save it for after the challenge. Until then, fight hard, that nice big pizza dinner is on the line."

"And the challenge is?" Noah asked.

"You may notice that there are two giant tarps behind you guys on the beach."

The contestants turned around to see that there was, indeed, two giant tarps on the beach behind them, with a large box sitting next to each.

"How did those get there?" Cody asked.

"Don't question my ways," Chris responded. "Your challenge is too make a team canvas using the paint that is inside the crated next to your canvas. Include the name of every team member and be original. We'll determine which canvas is the winner when the challenge is over. You'll have two hours to complete the challenge. While you do that, Chef is going to go ahead and hide the two idols in the forest."

With that, Chef made his way into the thick forest of Drama Island where he was soon out of sight.

"Remember guys, pizza is on the line. Good luck and...BEGIN!"

Both teams ran off to their canvas, eager to begin the challenge.

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"Fruit and fish are alright every one in a while, but having to eat nothing but them for weeks? Not fun dudes. Just hearing the word pizza made me want to cry in joy. We gotta win this thing."

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"Honestly? I could care less about getting some stupid pizza. I have half a mind to 'accidently' mess up the canvas so that we can vote off Duncan before he has a chance to find one of those idols.

*** At the challenge site***

At the Killer Coconut canvas, Duncan and Gwen are hard at work, trying to make their team's canvas as good as possible.

"You going to paint anything else other than skulls Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not really much of an artist, but if there's one things I can draw, it's skulls. It's better than nothing."

"I guess. I really hope we win this. You think the others might try to throw the challenge?"

"I can hear you. You know that, right?" Eva glared at the gothic couple before going back to her paint. "Even if we don't like you, you'd be stupid to think I'd actually throw a challenge. Duncan's elimination is inevitable anyway, why try to force it?"

"Not if we find one of those idols, it isn't," Duncan whispered to Gwen.

"Yeah, but if we lose, we go straight to the elimination ceramony. No chance to even look for them," Gwen pointed out.

"Then lets get back to work. I for sure don't want to lose. I'll get to work on the names."

Meanwhile, the Screaming Castaways were equally focused on their painting. Geoff in particular was putting in his full effort to win the pizza prize. Sierra, however, had a depressed look on her face as she sadly went around the canvas to paint on the names. Her team noticed her depressed mood to intensify when she had to paint Cody's name.

Cody watched Sierra and felt guilty about putting her in such a mood. He knew she would be sad about the break up for some time, but he hoped she'd be able to move on and be happy. Cody also noticed the harsh glares he was recieving from Harold, Leshawna, and Lindsay.

"Uh, hey guys, is something wrong?" Cody asked the three of them.

"You're asking US that string bean?" Leshawna asked in response. "Sierra's the one who's heart you broke."

"I didn't even know they were dating," Lindsay added. "But that was so uncool."

"Really harsh man," Harold said.

"Guys you have it all wrong, I only broke up with her because-"

"We don't care you little jerk," Leshawna said, cutting him off. "Just get back to work. Cause if we lose today, I wouldn't want to be you."

Cody gulped as he went back to painting.

*** Confessional: Cody ***

"I had good intentions in my break up with Sierra. Really, I did. I want her to be happy and I didn't want to risk hurting her in the future. But now it looks like trying to do what's best is already coming back to bite me in the butt. I just hope Sierra isn't TOO upset.

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

The entire confessional is 10 seconds of Sierra loudly crying while a waterfall of tears shoot out from her eyes.

*** At the challenge site ***

"Alright survivors, 10 minutes to go," Chris yelled out as he and Chef walked out on the beach. "Finish up!"

"Oh snap bros. Do you think this will do?" Geoff asked in a panic.

"It looks great Geoff, we'll do fine," his surfer girlfriend assured him.

"Gosh, you really want that pizza, don't you?" Harold added.

"Dude, you have no idea."

Over at the Killer Coconut canvas, Gwen and Duncan looked over their canvas one final time.

"It's looking pretty good," Gwen said as she survayed the team canvas. "We might just win this, yet."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Trent mumbled under his breath. He looked up and noticed Eva also looking over the canvas with Noah. A plan formed in Trent's mind.

Trent looked over and noticed a full container of green paint. Without hesitation he picked it up and walked over to Eva.

"Hey Eva, where do want this green paint?"

"Huh? Trent we don't need anymore-TRENT WATCH IT!"

Before he could stop himself, Trent bumped into Eva and lost his balance on the paint container. It fell, and as Trent hoped, paint splashed all over the canvas, making a big ugly green mass that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You idiot! Now how are we supposed to win?" Noah asked.

"Exactly," Trent thought to himself.

"Sorry guys, didn't see where I was going."

Duncan and Gwen watched the whole ordeal unfold, and Duncan looked cresfallen, knowing this would likely cause their team to lose. Trent noticed the worried look on Duncan's face, and gave him a sinister wink. Duncan noticed the wink and clenched his fists.

"Why that no good son of a-"

"Judging time!"

Chris and Chef made their way down to the beach to judge the canvases of both teams.

"First up, the Screaming Castaways. What do you got for me guys?"

Chris and Chef looked over at the Screaming Castaway canvas to see an impressive mural of a small island, complete with stick figure castaway stuck on the island. The names were neatly written on the canvas, and it looked all around impressive.

"Not bad guys, not bad at all. Going to be hard to top this."

"Yes! We're eating good tonight!" Geoff high fived Harold as he celebrated.

"Perhaps, first we should see what the Killer Coconuts did for their-"

Chris cut his snetance short when he glanced over at the Killer Coconut canvas. Although the names were written neatly at the bottom of the canvas along with skulls surrounding them, there was a very ugly looking green blob covering much of the main picture. From what Chris could tell, the picture was some sort of knife wielding coconut, but the green mass just made it look like a mess.

"Uh...wow. Chef, what do you think?"

Chef rubbed his chin with his hand as he looked over the canvas. After pondering about the canvas for some time, he found an answer.

"Obviously the green blob represents the frustration the campers feel being deserted on this island. Although the picture was intended to be a 'Killer Coconut' they reject it with the green mess to show how tortured their souls are by being in this competition. It's quite the artistic masterpiece, really."

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"...WHAT?"

*** At the challenge site ***

"Well, no arguing with that," Chris said. "I guess that means that the Killer Coconuts win!"

"Huh?" The entire Killer Coconut tribe asked at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Geoff began weeping as the realization that he would not recieve pizza came to him.

"That's right. Congrats Killer Coconuts."

"Ha! A lot good that did for you, eh Trent?" Duncan asked his still dumbfounded rival. "Thanks for winning it for us!"

"Yes, Killer Coconuts, you guys will get to enjoy a delicious pizza dinner before having to vote someone out tonight."

"Wait, what?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry Chris, I think I had something crazy in my ear. Did you just say we vote someone out tonight?" Noah added.

"Oh yeah, that other twist I mentioned earlier that I said I'd reveal after the challenge? That twist is that tonight BOTH teams eliminate someone!"

Duncan's jaw dropped as a wide grin spread across Trent's face.

"I'm sorry Duncan, what were you just saying?" Trent mockingly asked.

"Indeed. While the Killer Coconuts enjoy their dinner, the Screaming Castaways will vote someone off. Then the Killer Coconuts will also send someone home. And just because I'm in a very twisty mood today, I'm also going to give two immunities to each team." Chris looked over at the Killer Coconuts first. "Trent and Eva, since you guys caused the winning masterpiece, you guys are immune."

"Oh come on!" Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As for the Screaming Castaways, I can see that Geoff is pretty bumed that he isn't getting pizza, so both him and his girl get immunity tonight as well."

"That's pretty cool, eh Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"...It's still not pizza."

*** Path to bonfire ceramony ***

As the 12 survivors make their way to the bonfire ceramony, Duncan and Gwen are hanging their heads in sorrow as Trent is evily laughing to himself.

"Aw man, today is just a fantastic day, isn't it team?" Trent asked.

"Getting a good pizza dinner and eliminating a grade A jerk. Yep, sounds like a good day to me," Noah responded with a snicker.

"I can hear you guys," Duncan said.

"I know! Hahaha, and Duncan you can not imagine how happy I am right now. After what you did to Ezekiel, I guess you could just call this karma," Trent stated. "And you know the thing I love about karma?" Trent looked back at Duncan and gave him an intense glare. "It takes no prisoners, it's effiecent, and best of all. it's fair."

Eva couldn't help but join in on the joy her alliance members were feeling.

"And the funny thing is that nobody is going to miss you Duncan," Eva coldly said. "Well maybe your little girlfriend, but she'll be joining you soon enough. But the rest of us will have no trouble saying goodbye to a jerk like you."

Not being able to handle the taunting anymore, Duncan decided to leave for a moment.

"I need to take a whizz. I'm going to go find a bush."

"Hurry back Duncan. Won't want to be late to your farewell dinner!" Trent laughed as Duncan went to take care of business. Gwen waited a few moments for her boyfriend to finish before he joined her and continued on the path.

"You ok?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"You're the one who's going to have to up against the three of them on your own. I should be asking you that babe."

"I'll be fine. I'll win for you I promise."

Duncan looked up the path and glared at Trent, Eva, and Noah who were all still very happy about the elimination ceramony.

"Do me a favor and make sure you give Trent a good kick to the gonads before you do so."

*** Elimination Ceramony: Screaming Gophers ***

At the ceramony, the entire 12 survivors were seated around the bonfire. The Killer Coconuts were enjoying slices of pepperoni pizza. A very hungry looking Geoff tried to reach over and grab some pizza from Eva's plate, but recieved a smack upside the head for his troubles.

"Welcome back to the bonfire again Screaming Gophers. Right now, the Killer Coconuts are enjoying their pizza dinner."

Geoff glared at the other team once more.

"You guys know the drill. It's time to vote. Cody, you're up first."

Cody got up and walked into the voting hut, looking into the camera.

"I'm sorry that I hurt Sierra today. I hope I can stay another day to try and talk things out with her and at least stay friends. That being said, I'm voting for Leshawna. I tried to explain what happened, but she won't listen, so why bother trying to anymore."

Cody wrote the name down on to the piece of paper and placed it in the jar. Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay all voted as well.

"Geoff, you're turn bro."

Geoff walked into the hut and looked at the camera misty eyed.

"I was so close to pizza bros...so close."

Geoff wrote his vote down on the paper and walked out. Sierra remained. She walked into the hut and began crying again.

"I'm voting for myself," she squeeked out through her sobs. "Cody obviously doesn't want me around anymore, so I'll help him get rid of me."

Sierra wrote the name down on the paper and walked out. Chris walked into the hut and recieved the jar.

"Alright guys, time to tally the vote. First vote goes too...Sierra."

Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, and Lindsay all glared at Cody as they heard this.

"No, wait, I didn't vote for her guys, I swear I didn't."

"Mhmm, likely story," Leshawna said as Chris continued the vote counting.

"Next vote goes to...Cody. The next vote is...also for Cody. And the vote after that is, yet again, for Cody. Cody, bro, if you have one more vote, then you're out."

Cody nervously looked at Chris as he pulled out another vote.

"This vote is for...Cody. Sorry man, but that's enough to eliminate you. Path of shame awaits.

Cody looked down at the ground in shame as he stood up. He turned around to face Sierra.

"Sierra, I-"

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Leshawna asked.

"If you would just give me a second I can explain myself. Do you think I would dump a girl I really cared about just for the heck of it? I wanted to do what was best for her, not hurt her!"

"Cody, path of shame awaits bro."

"Can't I have a second Chris?"

"Sorry, but we still got a whole other elimination ceramony to go through. So you need to go."

Cody sighed and started making his way down the path of shame.

"I'm sorry Sierra. I really am," he said before continuing down the path. Sierra fought back tears as Chris had the teams switch places for the next elimination.

*** Elimination Ceramony: Killer Coconuts ***

"Well Killer Coconuts, I hope the pizza was good, cause now it's time to get serious. You guys know what's up. Trent, you're first bro."

Trent happily jumped up and made his way into the hut.

"Well Duncan, it's been fun...NOT! Good ridance you punk."

Trent wrote the name down and made his way outside. Duncan, Eva, and Noah then also voted.

"Last but not least, Gwen. Time to vote."

Gwen got up and slowly made her way into the hut.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, but I vote for Noah. I'm sorry Duncan. I'll get back at them for this somehow. I promise."

Gwen scribbled her vote down and put it into the jar. After she exited, Chris walked in and retireved the votes.

"Alright guys, let's get down to business." Chris reached into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. "First vote goes to-"

"Wait!" Chris paused as he looked up at Duncan.

"Yes Duncan?"

"I think you'd like to see this before you read those." Reaching into his pocket, Duncan pulled out the Golden Chef Head. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Where the crap did you find that?" Trent asked.

"Funny you should ask."

*** Flashback: Path on the way to bonfire ***

"Aw man, today is just a fantastic day, isn't it team?" Trent asked as he happily walked along the path.

Duncan was crestfallen. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was screwed tonight. It was 3 votes vs 2, and not in his favor. He was as good as gone.

As he walked along the path, he tried to accept that he was going to be defeated, even letting Trent, Noah, and Eva say whatever they wanted to him. Not like it mattered. He was done for no matter what he did."

As they continued down the path, Eva also decided to tear into Duncan.

"And the funny thing is that nobody is going to miss you Duncan," Eva coldly said. "Well maybe your little girlfriend, but she'll be joining you soon enough. But the rest of us will have no trouble saying goodbye to a jerk like you."

Duncan winced. He tried to act tough, but the words hurt. Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't going to be missed. Maybe he did deserve this. After all, Ezekiel was wrongfully eliminated thanks to him. Karma must really be a-

Duncan stopped in his path as something caught his attention. He only barley saw it out of the corner of his eye. Something in the distance, a bit into the forest to the right of the path. It was hardly noticable, and seemed to good to be true, but Duncan was sure her was seeing correctly. It was something golden.

"I need to take a wizz. I'm going to go find a bush." Duncan made his team think that nature was calling, but in reality, he simply wanted to see if his suspicions were correct. As he heard Trent give him one last taunting remark, he quickly made his was over to the object in question. As he looked behind the bush, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Maybe karma doesn't hate me after all." Duncan knelt down and picked up the object. It was none other than the Golden Chef Head. Quickly, he stuck the idol in his pocket, and went back to join his team.

*** Back at elimination ceramony ***

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Trent looked furious as Duncan and Gwen both grinned.

"Well then, that was quick. And idol has already been played!" Chris chuckled. "Well Duncan, as you know, no votes against you will count thanks to that. That being said, let's tally the votes."

Chris reached back into the jar and pulled out the paper. "First vote is for...Duncan. That won't count. Next vote is...also for Duncan. That won't count as well. The vote after that is for...Noah. After that...Duncan! Which once again will not count. The final vote goes to...Noah! So with a whopping 2 votes, Noah is eliminated."

"What?" Noah was shocked, as was Eva and Trent. Duncan and Gwen simply continued smiling. "Oh this is so bogus."

"Noah, sorry my man, but it's time to walk the path of shame."

"Dang. Really wanted to get farther this season." Noah looked over to the grinning Duncan. "Well played Duncan, well played."

"Gee, thanks Noah," Duncan responded.

"And that being said, I hope you get your butt handed to you by these two." Noah turned to Eva and Trent. "Good luck guys. Sorry I couldn't stick around for the take down of the jerks. Give them an extra harsh beating for me."

"I think that can be arranged," Eva said, ticked off that her friend was eliminated.

"Good." Noah turned and took his walk down the path of shame.

"Well guys, that was quite the elimination ceramony, eh?" Chris asked while looking at the 10 survivors. "I think that will more than suffice for drama today. The rest of you are safe...for now. You may return to your tribes."

Tired out, the survivors made their way back to their tribes. Some happy, some depressed, and some furious. There was no doubt about it, there would be quite the dramatic aftermath for this elimination ceramony.

"And with that we wrap up yet another thrilling episode. Was it dramatic enough for you?" Chris chuckled. "What could I possibly have in store for these surivors next? What will happen to Sierra now that Cody is gone? And what will happen to the Killer Coconuts? Most of all, who will go home next? Tune in next time for more suspensful awesomeness, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Trent**

**Screaming Castaways: Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Sierra**

**11th: Noah**

**12th: Cody**

**13th: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: Shoo...this was a behemoth of a chapter. Lot of stuff happened. So tell me what you guys thought about all of this. Was the Cody/Sierra backstory and storyline good? Were the Golden Idol additions a nice touch? And how about dat double elimination? Looking forward to the reviews._**  
**

_Also, remember how I said this series is based off an incomplete YouTube series my friend jasox65 made? Well this was the point that series stopped. I've changed a good lot about the storyline, but kept the challenges and eliminations the same, but from here on out, this is all 100% my ideas, with the exceptions of some challenge ideas I may ask for help on. Hope you guys continue to like this. Expect more updates for this and TDU soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Planning

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: The drama got cranked up to 11 in one of the most jam packed episodes yet. I introduced two golden idols into the competition that could save someone from elimination at a bonfire ceremony. Meanwhile, some relationship troubles between Cody and Sierra caused a misunderstanding that out the Codmeister in some hot water with his team. The Killer Coconuts won the challenge, but it was announced that both teams would be sending someone home. After the Castaways sent Cody packing, Duncan avoided elimination on his team by finding one of the golden idols, sending Noah down the Path of Shame instead. What's in store for the contestants this week? Who will go home? And what will the fallout be after last weeks off the wall episode? Tune in tonight for more on the edge of your seat suspense, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

At the Killer Coconuts tribe, Eva and Trent can be seen visibly upset about Noah being gone.

"That slimy jerk. I can't believe he found that stupid idol."

"You know Eva, maybe if you and Noah would have voted for Duncan back when you decided to vote for Ezekiel, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Ok fine, Trent. You were right, we were wrong. Whoop de freaking do. Now what do you recommend that we do?"

"Well, I've been looking through the forest a lot. If I can find the Golden Chris Head, then we can send one of them home with ease. Then we'd only have one more to go through."

"And how has that worked out for you thus far?"

"No luck, yet."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. If we lose another challenge, we're going to be forced into a tie breaker."

"I don't see the problem there. Both of us could handle either of them."

"Well, I don't like taking chances Trent. I'd be much more comfortable if we still had Noah here to give us a numbers advantage. Think about it, when the merge comes around, we'll be on our own."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I've been thinking about something."

"And that something would be?"

"I think we should try to find alliance members from the other team to help us after the merge."

"Wow! Brilliant plan, Trent! I would have never thought of that," Eva sarcastically yelled.

"Jeez, Eva. I'm just saying that it's probably time for us to start thinking about who we recruit from the other team, After all, the merge is probably right around the corner."

Eva sighed and began to ponder about her options.

"Well, Lesahwna agreed to join an alliance with Noah and I back when we were still on that team. Nothing ever came of it since we got drafted to this team before we had a vote off, but maybe she'd still want to join us at the merge."

"I don't know. Her and Gwen are pretty good friends. She'd probably be more interested in helping her out."

"Crap. Well, Bridgette and Geoff pretty much keep to themselves. Lindsay, maybe?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Well, what's your bright idea then, Trent?"

"Harold."

Eva was silent as Trent's comment made a smile spread across her face.

"Of course! He hates Duncan. If Duncan is still here when the merge comes around, he'd jump at the opportunity to help us get rid of him. He'd be perfect for helping us out."

"Exactly. He's perfect."

Eva and Trent grinned evily as they went to gather water for their team. Meanwhile, over at the Screaming Castaway site, Lindsay was holding a makeshift pan over her team's bonfire.

*** Confessional: Lindsay ***

"I'm, like, an amazing cook. My mom told me that I make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwhichs ever!"

*** At Screaming Castaway camp ***

"Watcha doing there, Lindsay?" Bridgette asked as she sat down next to her fellow blonde.

"Cooking up breakfast!"

Bridgette peered into the pan Lindsay was holding and saw various berries and acorns inside it.

"Uh, Lindsay? You only have berries and acorns in there."

"Yep! Once I'm done cooking them, we'll be good to go!"

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"...Who puts Lindsay in charge of cooking? Who I ask you, WHO?"

*** At Screaming Castaway camp ***

As Bridgette is trying to help Lindsay with the cooking, Harold and Leshawna are seen observing Sierra.

"She's just sitting there. I don't think she's said a word since Cody was voted off," Harold commented.

"That breakup must have shook her up more than we thought." Leshawna looked over at Sierra, concerned. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Maybe she just needs to talk some things out with someone to feel better."

Leshawna walked over to her team mate and sat down next to her.

"Hey, girl. You feeling alright?"

"No." Sierra continued to look at the ground with a blank stare.

"The whole Cody thing still got you do-"

"Would you guys stop talking about him already?!" Leshawna was taken back by Sierra's outburst.

"Uh...sorry."

"You know what? I am fine. Perfectly fine." Sierra's eye began to twitch as the tone of her voice seemed to grow angrier and angrier. "In fact, I've never felt better."

"Ok then, glad to hear it. I'mma go...check the mail with Harold. You take care of yourself."

Leshawna bolted from her seat, leaving Sierra to return her glare to the sand.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think Sierra was telling the truth when she said she was alright."

*** Back at Screaming Castaway camp ***

"So how'd it go?" Harold asked as Leshawna started to lead him to check for mail.

"It was odd. I think Sierra might be stressed after everything. She probably needs some time to cool down."

"Can't say I blame her. With all this drama recently, it's hard to stay calm." Harold began to rub his chin as he pondered. "GOSH, why the heck did we sign up to do another season of this, again?"

"Money talks, Harold. It's crazy when you think about it. We've all been through a lot of crap just trying to win that prize money. And since Owen lost it, Beth had to spend it to get her and Lindsay out of jail, and since Heather's got burned in a volcano, it's all been pretty much for nothing so far."

"At least that Cameron guy got to keep his."

"Yeah, funny how they compete in only one season that's shorter than ours, and they all get to enjoy some of the money, ain't it?"

Harold laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." The red headed nerd exchanged a smile with Leshawna as they continued walking. "You know, I was thinking we could try to stick together so that we'd be the final 2. You know, if you wanted to."

"I'd like that Harold. Through all the craziness this show has brought, you're one of the only ones that's stayed good to me. I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather make it to the finale with."

Harold couldn't help but have a goofy grin on his face as they continued walking down the path.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Booyah! This is going to be great. With my mad skills and Leshawna's awesomeness, we'll make it to the finale, easy. The best thing is, I haven't had any drama this season, so I don't have to worry about things getting suspenseful for me. And surely nothing dramatic will happen for me this season, right?"

An awkward silence continues for a few seconds before the confessional ends.

*** At Screaming Castaway camp ***

As Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, and Lindsay attempted to eat the meal Lindsay had almost ruined, Harold and Leshawna returned with mail in hand.

"What's the letter say dudes?" Geoff asked as he tried to swallow a badly burnt berry.

"Eat up quick, contestants, because the next challenge is in 30 minutes," Harold said, reading from the letter. "And come in your swim suits. You're going to get wet."

Meanwhile, at the Killer Coconut tribe, Duncan had just finished reading an identical letter to his team.

"A water challenge...oh joy." Eva sighed as she walked over to the area holding the teams laundry to fetch her bathing suit, with Trent close behind.

"How you feeling?" Duncan asked his girlfriend.

"Better. Now that Noah's gone, the numbers are even again. But if we lose again, we'll still have to do a tie breaker with one of them."

"Not if one of us find the Chris Head first."

"Do you have it?" Gwen excitedly asked.

"No...but I've been looking for it, trust me."

Gwen let out a sigh as Duncan and her went to fetch their own swim suits.

"Why is it that you didn't tell me ahead of time about findig the Chef Head? I was worried like crazy thinking you were going home."

"Didn't want to let them suspect anything. They could have tried to switch their votes to your or something. I wanted to be sure that they thought it was safe to vote for me so I could use the idol."

"Fair enough." Duncan flashed Gwen a smirk as she playfully punched his arm. "You still had me worried sick though."

"Sorry babe. At least things won't be as hard now. We just need to make it to the merge."

"Yeah, Leshawna will for sure help us out once we get there. Bridgette and Geoff probably would too."

"Think Chris will try to throw any more obsticles our way?"

"It's Chris. We need to anticipate anything from him."

"Good point." Duncan and Gwen changed into their swim suits and met Eva and Trent, who were also ready for the challenge. Without speaking, the four made their way to the challenge site. Elsewhere, the Screaming Castaways also made their way to the challenge site. Soon enough, both teams had arrived.

"Welcome survivors, to your next challenge," Chris said to greet the teens. "Hope you're ready to get wet, cause this one involves going underwater."

Chris motioned behind him where there were five canoes positioned on the edge of the beach. Two were red, and the other three were green.

"You will get in pair and paddle out to a large circle out in the ocean that is signified by various dingies." Chris pointed out to the ocean where the contestants could see the dingies out in the distance. "The challenge involves diving into the circled area to bring back these."

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out two orbs, roughly the size of a baseball. One had a red stamp of a coconut on it, while the other had a green island stamp on it.

"Under the water are these orbs. There is one orb for each member of your team. You will all have to dive into the water and retrieve one of your teams orbs. Once everyone on your team has captured an orb, you must paddle back here and deliver them to me. If you find your orb before your team mates, you may help them."

Chris stuck the orbs back into his pocket.

"As you can guess, the first team to return with all their orbs will be the winners. The losers will be sending someone packing."

"Cool, well come on Gwen, let's get ready."

"Hold it, Duncan. I don't recall saying that you guys can pick who your partner is."

"Chris, please tell me you're joking," Gwen said.

"Nope! I pick the teams!" Everyone on the Killer Coconuts groaned. "Screaming Castaways, the teams will be Leshawna and Sierra, Harold and Geoff, and Bridgette and Lindsay."

The Screaming Castaways all stood next to their partners. Chris turned his gaze to the Killer Coconuts and gave them a sly grin.

"Killer Coconuts, your teams will be Duncan and Eva, and Trent and Gwen."

Trent and Gwen both looked like they could stare a hole through Chris, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, get to it guys. Stand by your canoes and wait for me to start the challenge."

The Screaming Castaways made their way over to their canoes, while the Killer Coconuts reluctantly did the same. Once everyone was in place, Chris blew an air horn.

"Begin!"

The survivors pushed their canoes into the water and began paddling to the dingies. Eva and Duncan were completley silent as they paddled along, while Bridgette made sure Lindsay didn't start paddling in the wrong direction. Geoff and Harold seemed mostly relaxed and Leshawna curiously watched Sierra, who was dead silent as she rowed.

"So, Sierra. Anyone on the team you were thinking of voting for if we lose?" Leshawna asked, trying to think of any possible small talk.

"If someone loses the challenge for us, they go home. Simple as that." Sierra's voice sounded oddly harsh as the duo continued to row her paddle.

"You sure you ok?"

"I'm fine Leshawna! What is it with you and jumping to conclusions?"

"Ok, sorry, my bad." Leshawna bit her tounge as Sierra and her continued to paddle.

Meanwhile, Gwen was having an even more awkward time on her canoe as she watched Trent row. He was obviously tense, being in the same canoe with Gwen and all.

"Kind of a Deja Vu feeling, isn't it?" Trent suddenly asked.

"Pardon?"

"Being here in a canoe together. It's kind of a Deja Vu feeling. It's pretty much how it all started. Way back on the island when Cody set us up together on the canoe trip back from Boney Island. It was basically the start of our relationship."

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence when Gwen was at a loss for words. "Listen, Trent. For what it's worth, I really am sorry for how I made you feel with the whole relationship stuff."

"At this point, I really don't care."

"Kind of figured that much. But it still confuses me."

"What is there to be confused about? You broke my heart, and now the feelings between us are bad. Pretty simple, really."

"But back during season 3 you acted like the whole thing between me and Duncan didn't bother you. Now, you suddenly hate our guts. What happened?"

"Gwen, of course it made me feel bad back then. I loved you, and you were with another guy on national TV. It made me feel like garbage, but I decided to act friendly with you still." Trent sighed as he continued his paddling. "But now I've woken up. And now that I'm awake, I want revenge. Plain and simple."

Gwen sighed as well.

"Do you really think you should be doing all of this though? Sticking with Eva and being one of the bad guys? Do you want to be remembered like that by the people watching?"

"We're the bad guys?" Trent looked back, giving Gwen an intense glare. "You really think that we're the bad guys?"

"Well, I-"

"No, you shut up Gwen. You two run around, being unfaithful to others, bully people, backstab those that trust you, and almost always act rude, and you have the nerve to call US the bad guys?"

Gwen said nothing as Trent continued.

"You know, maybe Eva and I are pretty vicious with our tactics, but we're straight up with people. Our goal is to win the game by our strength. We haven't backstabbed anyone to try and get this far. And that's more than we can say for you and Duncan."

The green haired goth still had nothing to say.

"You know, I think it's up to the audience to decide who the "Bad Guys" are. Are Eva and I truly the bad guys due to how hard we fight in this competition? Or is it the two backstabbing, bullying, untruthful, jerks that we're fighting against?"

"I think-"

"It doesn't matter, what you think. At this point, whoever is the good guys and the bad guys is irrelevant. All that matters is which of us will beat the others. And like I said, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it's Eva and I."

For a moment, Gwen was silent as Trent paddled along. Finally, she spoke.

"And I'm going to do everything I can do to make sure it's me and Duncan."

Saying nothing more, the duo rowed on. Finally, the teams had arrived to the circle out in the ocean. Wasting no time, they dived in.

"Little to they know that I left a couple of surprises for them down there in the water," Chris said on the beach with a laugh.

In the ocean, nearly all the survivors seemed to panic and scatter around when they saw the large sharks that were awaiting them under the water. All the survivors, that is, except Sierra, who sawm deeper into the water with a blank stare still on her face.

One of the sharks noticed Sierra starting to swim to one of the orbs that was placed on top of what seemed to be a fake treasure chest. It wasted no time in charging after her. Sierra turned her head to see the upcoming shark and her expression turned to that of a scowel. As soon as the shark was in arm reach, its mouth wide open to try and gobble her up, Sierra dodged and punched the creature as hard as she could in the eye.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt," Chris said, as he watched the events unfolding on a TV that had been set up for him on the beach.

After wailing into the shark some more, the animal swam away cowerdly, leaving Sierra to easily obtain the orb. After checking to make sure it belonged to her team, she swam up to the surface, and placed it in her and Leshawna's canoe.

"Looks like Sierra got her orb! Who will be next?" Chris asked as Sierra dived back under the water. Meanwhile, Eva was struggling with a shark, holding his jaws open to stop it from chomping her. Taking advantage of the beast being distracted, Duncan quickly obtained a team orb of his own that was surrounded by seaweed. He brought it up to his canoe, and pumped his fist in victory.

"And there's an orb for the Killer Coconuts! Nice."

Duncan stayed on the surface to rest, leaving Eva to handle the shark on her own. Ticked off by seeing this, Eva kicked the shark as hard as she could, making the beast cry in pain. After it fell to the ocean floor, Eva quickly obtained an orb and brough it up to her canoe.

"Another orb for the Killer Coconuts," Chris exclaimed as Eva glared at Duncan.

"Nice job, Eva."

"Nice job? You left me to deal with that shark on my own you idiot."

"Hey, I had to rest."

"Rest my butt! You're getting back down there right now!" Eva suddenly picked Duncan up and dunked him into the water. Eva then dived back into the sea as well.

Over on the Screaming Castaway side, Harold had avoided the sharks using his agility, and secured his orb. After distracting a shark for Geoff, his team mate was also able to obtain his orb.

"Wooo! Sweet," Geoff cheered. Harold made his way back up the surface to catch his breath, leading Geoff to give him a high five. "Choice team work there bro."

Harold grinned and the duo dived back underwater to help the rest of their team.

"The Screaming Castaways have three people left to get an orb, while the Killer Coconuts have two remaining. Who will get one next?"

The contestants alternated between coming up for water and trying to help each other get to the last orbs. After noticing a shark going after Bridgette, Sierra scared it away, giving her an opportunity to score her orb.

"Another orb for the Castaways," Chris said as Bridgette went back under the water. "Two to go on each team."

Trying to work together for the time being so that they could win, Duncan and Eva distracted two of the sharks, making things much easier for Trent and Gwen to get to the final orbs for their team. Spotting the nearest orb resting in a pile of rocks, Trent snagged it and brought it up to his canoe.

"With that, the Killer Coconuts just need Gwen to retrieve her orb!"

Underwater, Gwen had found the final orb past a bit of seaweed. Excited, she quickly swam over to it. However, as soon as she was about to snag the orb, she got her foot wrapped up in the seaweed.

"What the heck?" Gwen thought as she tried to free herself from the weeds. She struggled, but couldn't seem to undo the thick plants. Realizing that she was running out of oxygen, Gwen began to panic.

"Things aren't looking so good for Gwen," Chris commented, back at the beach. "Now's a good time to check up on the Screaming Castaways."

After the combined efforts of Sierra, Bridgette, Harold, and Geoff kept the sharks busy, Leshawna grabbed her orb and began to make her way up. Meanwhile, Duncan spotted his girlfriend in peril, and wasted no time to go free her.

Once Gwen was free, Eva swam over and pointed to the orb to signify that Gwen should grab it. However, Gwen instead bolted for the surface to get a breath of fresh air. Eva looked annoyed.

"Got the orb," Leshawna cheered as she finally made it to the surface. She tossed her orb into the caneo as most of her team mates also returned to the surface. "Now we just need Lindsay to-"

"I got it!" Lindsay suddenly appeared at the top of the water and tossed an orb into the canoe.

"Great! Lets go." By Bridgette's words, everyone on the Screaming Castawas scurried into their canoes and started to paddle back to shore as quick as they could. Meanwhile, Gwen was still gasping and leaning on her canoe as she recovered from almost running out of air.

"You idiot," Eva said as she emerged at the top of the water too. "You had at least one whole minute of air left. Why didn't you grab the orb?"

"Sorry if I'm not as good as you at holding my breath, Eva," Gwen gasped out. Trent and Duncan also appeared at the surface after she said this.

"Ugh, you're useless." Eva then brandished the orb that Gwen had left behind and placed it into the goths hands.

"Wait, Chris said we had to get the orbs ourselves," Gwen said.

"He just said that each person needs to bring back an orb to the canoe," Eva snapped back. "You have an orb, and there's the canoe. Now lets hurry the crap up before we lose."

Wasting no time, the four Killer Coconut members scrambled into their canoes and paddled as fast as they could, hoping to catch up to the Castaways. The race became more intense as the Coconuts got close and close to the other team, but at the last leg of the race, the Screaming Castaways made it to the shore first by a few seconds, orbs in hand.

"It looks like the winners are the Screaming Castaways," Chris exclaimed as the team in question began to cheer. Eva looked like she was about to go on a rampage.

"Dang it Gwen, why didn't you grab the orb when you could? We just lost because of you!"

"Wait a minute, something's wrong here."

The contestants all looked at Chris in confusion as he inspected the Screaming Castaway's orbs more closely.

"Hey Lindsay, I think something's wrong with your orb."

"What's wrong with it?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"It's not an orb. This is a pearl. There's no marking on it."

"Oh yeah, funny story actually. I had found one of those balls with the picture on it, when I saw that ball inside one of those clam things. It was so much prettier than the other orb, so I got it instead."

"What?" asked the other members of the Screaming Castaways in unison.

"It may be prettier, but it is not a team orb, and thus does not count. Killer Coconuts, do you all have your orbs?"

The Killer Coconuts quickly held up their orbs, making sure to show off the team symbol on it.

"Then that means that the actual winners are the Killer Coconuts!" The four Coconut members jumped for joy, as the Screaming Castaways, minus Lindsay, looked on, dumbfounded.

"Screaming Castaways, see you at the bonfire tonight." With a final chuckle, Chris walked off, leaving the other members of the Castaways to give Lindsay an annoyed look.

"Whoops. Sorry guys. Honest mistake, right?"

Lindsay's team mates simply continued to give Lindsay a frustrated look. Lindsay gulped.

"Uh oh."

*** Elimination Ceremony: Screaming Castaways ***

"Screaming Castaways, welcome back. This makes the second challenge in a row that you lost if you count last weeks pizza challenge."

Geoff could be seen visably upset by the mention of pizza.

"You guys know what to do. Leshawna, you go first."

Leshawna got up and entered the voting hut, looking into the camera.

"Lindsay, sorry girl, but ya done goofed."

Leshawna scribbled down her vote and exited the hut. Lindsay was up next.

"Sorry about everything today guys," she said as she looked at the camera. "Won't happen again, promise."

Lindsay then wrote down her vote and left the hut. Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold then all voted. Last up was Sierra.

"I don't know what Leshawna is so worried about. I feel perfectly fine." Sierra's eye began to twitch as she glared into the camera. "Lindsay lost us the challenge, so I vote for her."

Sierra quickly wrote down her vote and left the hut. Chris went in and grabbed the jar.

"Time to tally the votes!" Chris reached into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper.

"First vote goes to...Lindsay."

Lindsay looked nervous as her name was called.

"Next vote...also for Lindsay. The vote after that goes to...Alejandro?"

Chris looked up at the Castaways with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that guy was a real jerk," Lindsay responded. "He should be voted off."

Everyone, Chris included, facepalmed.

"Well Lindsay, since you wasted your vote on someone who isn't even in this season, one more vote is all that's needed to send you home. The next vote goes to...Lindsay. Sorry girl, you're out."

Lindsay looked at the ground in shame and sighed.

"Darn. Sorry about losing today guys."

"Don't sweat it, girl," Leshawna said while patting Lindsay on the back. "You'll get it next time."

Lindsay smiled and got up. After one last goodbye to her team, she made her way down the path of shame.

"Alright guys, the rest of you are safe...for now. Go ahead and return to camp."

The 5 remaining Screaming Castaways stood up and made their way out of the bonfire area, eager to go get a good night's sleep.

*** Killer Coconut Tribe ***

Duncan, Gwen, and Trent are all shown to be asleep at camp, while Eva is looking up at the sky, deep in thought.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"I can't wait for the merge to come. The sooner we can get Harold on our side, the better. But he's not the only one I have eyes on. I noticed something today. Something really interesting. And if my suspicions are correct, I think I may end up with more than just one new alliance member once the merge comes. Duncan and Gwen better enjoy their time together while it lasts. It'll come to an end VERY soon."

*** Killer Coconut Tribe ***

The camera once again shows Eva who now has a sinister looking smile on her face as the screen fades to black.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Eva, Trent, Duncan, Gwen**

**Screaming Castaways: Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra**

**10th: Lindsay**

**11th: Noah**

**12th: Cody**

**13th: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: Woo, new chapter, buck yeah! This one may seem a bit shorter and more tame than the last one. If so, good! I was going for a calmer chapter after the big drama fest from the last chapter, while still keeping things interesting. Now then, time to address some reviews._

_Anonymous Dude: It's a bit funny how you'll flat out call my work garbage, but do it anonymously so that I can't personally respond to you on your profile. A bit cowardly if you ask me, but that's the price that comes with enabling Guest reviews. Anyway, to actually address your review, I fail to see how it would seem like I "Hate Cody." If I hated him, I wouldn't have given him a backstory that implied that he got laid(that's what the whole "And other stuff," part of his confessional was implying in case it wasn't obvious enough). Nor would I have made him seem so noble and caring with his breakup. The whole point was that Cody was trying to be the better man, but because the other team didn't hear the full story and just saw Serra in tears from the breakup, they assumed Cody was being a jerk, hence the vote off. The whole breakup thing will play a bigger role, and if anything, I tried to make Cody go out as respectable as possible with his elimination. As for Leshawna, she's never exactly been miss cool, calm, and collected. She's been sassy, in your face, and quick to assume ever since TDI. Remember the Trent/Heather thing from TDI? Same general thing, Leshawna jumped to conclusions after the Trent misunderstanding, and got Trent booted off as a result. I don't know if you're saying that you've seen Leshawna be mostly calm in other fan fics, but I prefer to make her seem closer to canon, thank you very much. Since you misunderstood the last chapter so severely, I doubt you'll be reading this, but if you do, I hope this clarifies things a bit more._

_NerdyBarista: Actually, it was just because of Cody fans. Remember how I mentioned I only kept eliminations and challenges the same, but changed a lot of the story? Well in my friend's version, Cody and Sierra were just friends, like in TDWT, and Cody snaps at Sierra and treats her like crap. He told her that he hated her and that she was insane. Then he got booted off and said that he was glad to be away from Sierra. Cody fans were not pleased by this. So my main goal with this change was to keep Cody in character and be respectful and caring to Sierra, instead of cursing her out and yelling at her._

_Everyone else: See above for me talking about anon's review to get a feel for why the whole Cody misunderstanding thing happened in case it confused you a bit. Cody's elimination was, indeed, a big misunderstanding with his team, and will play a bigger role very soon. Thanks for the kind words, as always, guys. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter._

_**One more thing: **Trying out a new thing this time around: Polls! You'll recall that earlier in the chapter that Trent said it was up to the audience to decide who the bad guys were this season. So if you want to, head on over to my profile and you can vote on who you think the villains are. Trent and Eva, or Gwen and Duncan? The choice is yours. See you guys next time, and TDU readers, look out for a new chapter soonish. Peace.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Mentally Unstable

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our final 10 survivors had to endure the fallout of the previous dramatic elimination ceremony. The four Killer Coconut members found themselves all on edge, while Leshawna and Harold found themselves worrying about if Sierra had gone off her rocker following her breakup with Cody. At the underwater challenge, The Screaming Castaways appeared to win, but a stupid mistake by Lindsay gave the win to the Coconuts instead, costing them the victory, and sending Lindsay down the path of shame. What will happen next for the final 9? Will Sierra feel any better? And how much longer will the Killer Coconuts be able to co-exist? Find out tonight, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens on the Killer Coconut tribe, as the four members of the team are eating fish in silence.

"Good morning survivors!"

The four Killer Coconut members turned to see Chris suddenly appear behind them, holding a piece of paper.

"What are you doing here, Mclean?" Eva asked, not happy to see the host.

"Thought I'd come tell you guys a bit of news," Chris responded.

"Challenge time already?" Gwen asked. "It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"You're right, Gwen. I'm not here to give you guys your challenge. That'll come a bit later today. Actually, I'm here to tell you guys the results of a little poll."

"A poll?"

"That's right, Duncan, a poll. You see, we decided to experiment in asking the viewing audience what they thought about various things going on in this season of Total Drama, so we thought up this concept of giving them a poll every week where they can make their voices heard." Chris gave each member of the confused team a smile. "And this first poll was about the four of you."

"What about us?" Trent curiously asked.

"Funny you should ask, Trent, because it was you who gave the audience this question." Trent looked even more confused as Chris said this. "Let me explain. During the last challenge, you had a conversation with Gwen about who the "bad guys" were in this season. You and Eva, or Gwen and Duncan? You then claimed that it was up to the audience to decide the answer. Well, we agreed, and so we asked them."

All four contestants raised their eyebrows.

"Well, what did they say?" Gwen asked.

"Let's see here." Chris held up the piece of paper to read it. "We had a good amount of votes. They were divided, but at the end of the day, a whopping 62% of them all agreed on what they thought was the correct answer. They believe the "bad guys" of this season are...Gwen and Duncan."

The aforementioned couple dropped the jaws in shock as Trent started breaking out into laughter. Eva had a wide smirk on her face.

"That..that's a joke. Right, Chris?" Gwen asked, still obviously stunned.

"Nope, says it right here in black and white. 62% of the audience believes that you two are the bad guys of the competition, while only 37% believed Trent and Eva were."

Gwen hung her head in shame as Trent started to tear up from laughing so hard.

"Oh man, that is so great." Trent had to lean on Eva to stop himself from falling to the floor in his laughter once again.

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"I want to give a shout out to everyone at home that voted. Maybe hearing the results of that poll is what'll finally make those two open their eyes and realize how big of jerks they are. Also, don't worry everybody. I know how you guys don't like to see the bad guys win. You have my word that Eva and I are working hard to make sure those two go down.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Well, it's good to see that most of the audience isn't blind as to who the real jerks are in this competition. And to that 37% that voted for Trent and I, you can believe whatever the heck you want to. Personally, I don't really give a crap. But if you think those two punks are going to beat us, then you've all got another thing coming."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"I-I don't even know what to say. I didn't realize that so many of you thought Duncan and I were so bad. I mean, sure, I know what we did to Ezekiel was messed up, but still..." Gwen sighs as she looks into the camera with sadness in her eyes. "Sorry, everyone. I'm sorry."

*** Back at camp ***

"Man, that was a fun poll. When we do the one on the Screaming Castaways today, maybe we'll get even more voters." Chris then stopped to look at Gwen, who had her head hung in shame. Trent was still chuckling to himself.

"Well...have a nice day!" With that, Chris turned and left, leaving the Killer Coconuts by themselves once again.

"Got to love the results of that poll, eh Gwen?" Trent asked with a wide smile on his face.

Saying nothing, Gwen turned and walked towards the beach. Duncan looked ticked off.

"Shut it Trent. So you got the audience to believe in your bull crap. Big deal. Don't think this little poll thing is going to mess us up. We're going to beat the two of you if it's the last thing we do." Still having a scowl on his face, Duncan took off to go comfort his girlfriend. Once he was gone, Trent turned his smile to Eva.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty good. How about you?"

"I won't lie, Trent. It's pretty great knowing we have the audience on our side. Maybe they don't want us to win, but at least they know we're better than those two. And I would hate to disappoint them."

Eva gave Trent a grin of her own.

"I know what you mean. Think we should start talking to Harold today? You know, get a head start on recruiting him and what not?"

"Harold can wait, Trent. After all, his dislike for Duncan isn't going anywhere. There's actually someone else on the other team that I have my eye on. I think we can get them on our side, but we'll have to act fast in case we're able to."

"Oh. Well who else is it that you have in mind?"

*** Screaming Castaway camp ***

Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette can all be seen gathered around, looking extremely hungry.

"Oh, dudes, I would kill for some grub right now," Geoff remarked as he held his stomach in pain.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Chef's food. At least the brother gave us stuff to eat. Even if it was nasty as heck, it didn't leave us this starving," Leshawna said.

"If only I had mad skills in food finding. I don't know how much longer I can take this starvation," Harold added.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the four contestants and dropped a pig carcass in front on them. They all jumped back in surprise and turned to see that it was Sierra who had brought the creature.

"Sierra? Where the heck did you get that thing?" Bridgette asked as she looked at the pig.

"The forest. Where else?"

"Neat. That was pretty lucky, finding a dead pig in the forest and all," Harold said as he poked the creature.

"It wasn't dead when I found it," Sierra said as she sat down next to her team mates. All four of the remaining Castaway members found their eyes growing wide at Sierra's statement.

"You...killed it?" Bridgette asked, dumbfounded.

"No, it just randomly dropped dead in front of me. Of course I did, we needed food, didn't we?"

"Well, yeah, but killing a pig seems like going a bit far, doesn't it?" Leshawna asked.

"Why? We've had plenty of fish since we've been here. Now we have meat."

"Didn't know you could be so vicious though," Harold replied as he continued to inspect the dead animal.

"Vicious?" Sierra asked as her eye started to slightly twitch. "Who's vicious? We need to eat to survive, so I got us the food."

"You won't hear any argument from me. Lets make bacon!" Geoff looked excited as he also began to look over the pig.

"I don't know. I don't like eating animals, not even fish," Bridgette remarked.

Sierra then proceed to grab a small bag from her back that she had been carrying and tossed it to Bridgette. Inside were dozens of berries.

"Then eat those. But we're in a survival competition. If you want that million dollars, you should learn how to eat meat."

"Being pretty straight up ain't you?" Leshawna remarked. "I haven't seen you act like that before Cody bro-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING ABOUT HIM?"

Leshawna jumped from her seat and into the sand from how much Sierra's voice had startled her.

"You guys just won't stop talking about him. It's always "Cody this," and "Cody that." I don't care about the breakup, alright? I'm doing just fine. See? Look at how happy I am!" Sierra then grew a deranged looking smile on her face. Her team members felt frightened by the sight.

"Ok, girl. Sorry about that," Leshawna nervously responded.

"Now if you guys don't mind," Sierra said as her eye twitched some more, "I'm going to go find firewood. Then we can cook this guy up." Sierra turned and calmly walked off, leaving her team to stay silent and shocked.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Note to self: Don't tick off Sierra anymore. Sister bout went crazy out there...well, more crazy than usual."

*** Back at Screaming Castaway camp ***

"You know, this ham ain't half bad," Geoff said as he munched on some of the cooked pork that Sierra had prepared.

"Sure beats fish," Harold added.

The Castaways continued to eat when Chris suddenly flew by in his airplane. He swung open the door and stood in the doorway of the plane while holding a megaphone.

"Survivors, put down the bacon, cause it's challenge time! Meet at the challenge site A.S.A.P!" After finishing delivering his message, Chris flew over the Killer Coconut campsite to tell them the same news. Soon enough, both teams had made it to the challenge site and were greeted by Chris.

"The final 9! Welcome to your next challenge. Every week thus far, one of your teams has had to vote someone off and send them down the path of shame, taking away their chance at the million dollar prize. This week is a bit of a breather for you guys, for there will be no elimination tonight!" The survivors all breathed a sigh of relief at Chris' news. "So as you guys can guess, today's challenge is a reward challenge."

"Is the reward another shot at pizza?" Geoff enthusiastically asked.

"Not really, but it's still a good prize all the same. Tell me guys, how has the sleeping been for you all this season?"

"That's a joke, right?" Duncan asked.

"It's been terrible. Sleeping on sand every night in the freezing temperature isn't exactly fun," Gwen added.

"Thought so. Which is why today's reward should be pretty ideal for you guys. Today's winning team will win one full night in a nice comfy house! It'll come packed with clean water, some nice snacks, and best of all, warm beds."

Every contestant had a look of excitement in their eyes thinking about staying in such a house after having to endure the harsh terrain of the season for so long.

"Now it's only a one night thing, but it would surely be the most comfortable night you have here this season, if your team wins. So if I were you guys, I'd be hauling butt to try and win!"

"Well, what's today's challenge?" Harold asked.

"Thought you'd never ask. Behold!" Chris motioned behind the survivors, prompting them all to turn around to see what he was gesturing to. Behind them was a large circular platform suspended in the air by wires. It was about as high off the ground as the platforms from the climbing challenge weeks earlier.

"I like to call it the Circle of Peril. Here's what's going to happen, all of you are going to be going up to that platform. It has two different halves that are indicated by different colors. One red and one green. The objective if to try and tip the platform to make the other team members fall off. You will have to stay on your teams side. If you step over the line, then you're out. The challenge is over once one of the teams have lost all of their members. The other team will be the winners and win that night in the luxury house!"

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"I love the beach. Really, I do. But I don't like sleeping on it day in and day out, freezing to death. We better win this challenge. I need that good night's sleep."

*** At the Challenge Site ***

The camera shows the top of the platform where all 9 contestants are in place on their respective team's side. The platform is shaking slightly as the move about.

"Alright guys, time to get this show on the road. Begin!" Chris blew a air horn and the challenge was on.

As soon as Chris blew the horn, the survivors immediately began to attempt and shake the platform in various different ways. The Screaming Castaways all tried to stand on certain parts of the platform to make it tilt, while the Killer Coconuts scattered around and jumped in place to try and jolt the large circle. The struggle went on for a good few minutes before some of the contestants started to show signs of losing their balance.

"Shew. This isn't as easy as it looks," Leshawna commented as she looked down to try and balance herself. Eva saw Leshawna's moment of weakness and decided to capitalize on it.

"Everybody jump now!"

Not wasting time to question her, Trent, Gwen, and Duncan all jumped in the air at the same time as Eva and landed in unison. The landing caused a large jolt in the platform that caused Leshawna to struggle to keep her footing. Unable to balance herself out, Leshawna finally tripped and fell off of the platform.

"And with that, it looks like the Screaming Castaways have lost their first member. Now the game is tied up 4 to 4." Chris walked over to the pile of pillows that had been placed on the ground and found the area of them that Leshawna had landed. "How was the landing?"

"You guys couldn't have swung for some better cushioning? My backside hurts like crazy."

"Well, duh. What would be the fun in making the landing not hurt?" Chris chuckled to himself as he returned his gaze to the chaos that was happening on the platform.

The survivors were all doing their best to try and shake the other team members off of the circle, but to no avail.

"Dang, dudes just won't give up, will they?" Geoff asked.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to get them off. We need to win this!"

Geoff nodded at his girlfriend and closely inspected the enemy team. After watching them for a few moments he finally noticed Duncan inch very close to the edge of his team's side of the platform. Wasting no time, Geoff decided to act.

"Ok, dudes, everyone walk towards the middle!"

Listening to their team mate, every member of the Screaming Castaways jogged up to the middle of the platform, being careful not to cross the line. The sudden shift in weight caused the platform to lean backwards, suddenly. Unable to react in time to the shift in weight, Duncan slipped off of the edge.

"Yes! Great job Geoff!" Geoff grinned at Bridgette due to her compliment and quickly turned his attention back to the enemies. Eva looked particularly ticked off.

"Oh, you think you're smart, do you?" Eva then suddenly removed her shoe. "Well take this!" Eva chucked her shoe at Geoff and hit him square in the face, knocking him off of his feet and off of the platform.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that isn't fair. That's got to be cheating," Bridgette said as she looked down at her boyfriend, concerned.

"Don't remember giving any rules against throwing shoes. Looks like the game is tied up again at 3 to 3," Chris said.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!" Bridgette then proceeded to remove her jacket and suddenly toss it at Eva's head. Not expecting this, Eva wasn't able to react in time and found the jacket wrapping around her face, obscuring her vision. Eva staggered around in a panic to try and remove the jacket as soon as possible. Unable to see, Eva violently bumped into Gwen by accident, knocking her off of the platform. Eva removed the jacket just in time to see Gwen hit the floor.

"Whoops," Eva said as Bridgette giggled to herself.

"Nice job Bridgette," Harold complimented.

"Oh yeah, real nice job, blondie." Eva clenched her firsts and turned to Trent. "Come on, Trent. Let's show these punks how to really shake things up."

Trent nodded and the duo began to jump up and down with all of their might. Although it just jolted the platform a tiny bit at first, the circle soon began jolting intensely as the two Killer Coconut members continued to jump up and down. Sierra kept a determined look on her face and stood her ground, Harold tried his best to use his balance and grace to keep his feet planted on the ground, and Bridgette did her best to stay on as well. However, Bridgette soon found herself becoming wobbly due to the spasms of the platform.

"She's almost done, Trent, keep it up!"

"Uh, Eva? I don't think I can keep this up much longer," Trent replied as he felt his legs growing sore.

"I don't care, we need to get her off! Keep jumping."

Trent did as Eva asked and continued to jump in unison with her to shake the platform. By now the circle was making dramatic movements from the jumping, making balancing hard for the Screaming Castaways. Unable to take it anymore, Bridgette slipped and slid off of the circle.

"Yes! Great job, Trent. Trent?" Eva stopped her jumping and looked over to see that Trent was gone. After looking over the edge, she saw that he had collapsed from the strenuous work on his legs and had fallen off. Eva facepalmed.

"Well, Bridgette is gone, but since Trent is too, that mean it's down to Sierra and Harold vs Eva." Chris looked highly amused at how hectic the challenge was.

Eva looked around in what appeared to be confusion, before finally returning her gaze to Sierra and Harold. Unseen to anyone else, a smile spread across Eva's face.

"All according to plan," she mumbled under her breath. The remaining Killer Coconut member looked up at Sierra and smirked.

"Got to say, Sierra, I'm impressed by how great you're doing at these challenges."

"Thanks," Sierra replied with a matter of fact tone. She almost seemed to be staring off into space and yet was still focused on the challenge. "Don't even think of pulling that shoe thing on me, though. It won't work."

"Oh, I know it won't. You're not easy to beat like Geoff. I must admit, I'm liking the new you."

"The new me?" Sierra asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, the new you. You've been like a whole new person ever since Cody got eliminated."

Sierra's eye twitched as she gave Eva a psychotic look.

"What did you just say?"

"You know, ever since Cody got the boot. It's like him breaking up with you and leaving was the best thing to ever happen to you. Look at you, you're like a machine now. It's pretty impressive."

Sierra kept her deranged looking stare. Her eyes were locked on Eva.

"Don't talk about him," she finally hissed out.

"Who, Cody?" Eva asked.

"I said, do NOT talk about him," Sierra responded, this time significantly louder.

"What? I'm just talking about how Cody leaving has done wonders for you."

"Sierra, don't let her get to-" Harold was cut off by Sierra giving out an ear piercing shriek.

"I SAID, DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Sierra charged at Eva, completely ignoring that she had stepped over the line on the platform. In the blink of an eye, Sierra tackled Eva with all of her strength, sending both of them hurdling off of the platform. The other contestants and Chris had their mouths agape as they watched the two of them hit the padding below.

"Huh, well that was dramatic." Chris raised his air horn up and blew it. "Well, Sierra stepped over the line, but she was still able to take Eva with her. And since Harold is still safely on his teams side of the platform, it looks like the Screaming Castaways win!"

The entire Screaming Castaway team began to loudly cheer, as Harold jumped up and down in victory.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Once again, the mad skills pay the bills. Feels good to be a winner." Harold then folded his arms and tried to lean back to look cool, but instead fell off of the seat for his efforts, ending the confessional.

*** At the Challenge Site ***

"Congrats to the Screaming Castaways. You guys have earned your well earned rest tonight in the luxury house. You guys hang tight while I go get the helicopter to take you all there." Chris looked up at the platform where Harold was still standing, not knowing how to get down. "Oh yeah, and we'll get Harold off of there, too."

Chris walked off, leaving the survivors to talk with each other. Duncan and Gwen looked bummed about losing the challenge, while Leshawna, Bridgette, and Geoff all looked psyched to enjoy their night of relaxation. Eva walked over to Sierra, who's eyes were still very slightly twitching.

"Hey, Sierra. Sorry about all of that up there. Didn't know I was making you mad. Just wanted to say how impressed I was." Eva held out her hand for Sierra to shake it. Sierra looked down at the hand for a bit in silence before accepting the gesture.

"It's fine. Sorry that I almost killed you with that tackle."

Suddenly, a helicopter flew above the trees, with Chris piloting the vehicle. He hovered it over the platform to allow Harold to get it and then parked in on the beach.

"Alright, Castaways, get a move on. You only get the house for a night, you won't want to keep it waiting."

Without hesitation, the other four members of the team ran up to the helicopter and quickly got inside. Once they were all in, Chris began to take off.

"Killer Coconuts, you guys can just return to camp," Chris yelled out from the helicopter. "Enjoy sleeping in the sand!"

Chris laughed and flew off with the Screaming Castaways, leaving the Killer Coconuts to themselves. The four of them groaned as they began to make the hike back to camp.

"Well this sucks. Would have killed to actually have a bed to sleep in tonight," Duncan commented.

"Tell me about it," Gwen added. "At least we don't have to go to an elimination ceremony tonight, though."

"What's wrong Gwen, worried that one of the bad guys this season would have gone earlier than usual?"

"Shut up, Eva. We're not in the mood," Duncan replied, causing Eva to snicker.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough, I suppose." Eva exchanged a grin with Trent as the four team mates continued their trip.

*** At luxury house ***

"Welcome to the luxury house, Screaming Castaways," Chris said as the five survivors all looked around the house in awe. The house had a simple white pain scheme to it, but had a living room complete with comfy looking couches and a plasma TV, a nice looking kitchen full of appliances, and a hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"There's three bedrooms in here. You're welcome to sleep wherever you want, including the couches. However, if you guys decide to share a bedroom, no funny business. This is a PG show."

Geoff chuckled at this statement.

"The kitchen has some snacks that should be much more appealing than the stuff you guys have been eating thus far. There's no pizza in it though," Chris said as he saw Geoff begin to look excited. This news caused him to look slightly disappointed. "And of course, the TV is free for you guys to enjoy. Have a fun night guys. You'll be back on the grueling terrain of Drama Island starting tomorrow night. Enjoy."

Chris walked outside, leaving the team to themselves. Everyone looked pretty pumped and wasted no time in scurrying to the kitchen to enjoy the snacks. Popcorn, chips, and sandwiches were just a few of the snacks they enjoyed. The fridge also provided them with soda, which was a much welcome substitute to the ocean water they had been drinking.

"Yo, this place is off the chain," Geoff cheered as he lounged on the sofa and turned the TV on. "You think we'll have a chance at coming here again in a later challenge?"

"I hope so. It's a heck of a lot better than that stanky island," Leshawna commented.

"So how are we sleeping tonight? Chris did say there were only three bedrooms," Harold asked, scooting closer to Leshawna, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you guys mind if I get my own bedroom?" Sierra asked. "I kind of want some peace, tonight."

"I think that's fine with all of us. You pretty much won us the challenge, after all," Bridgette said.

"No doubt. Plus Bridgette and me can totally share a bed," Geoff added. "Leshawna can take the other bed, and Harold can have the living room to himself."

Harold looked a bit disappointed by hearing Geoff say this. Leshawna lightly chuckled to herself and nudged Harold.

"If you get cold, y'all are welcome to share a bed with me," she whispered to him, causing him to get a dorky looking grin.

"Sounds like we're all set then," Geoff said as he got up. He walked over to the fridge and retrieved five sodas that he then proceeded to give to every member of the team. "A toast, to the Screaming Castaways!"

Everyone opened their sodas and toasted them in the air.

"To the Screaming Castaways," the all said in unison.

"It's pretty great having us all as a team. There's no drama here, unlike what the other team has to go through," Bridgette commented.

"I know right? It feels good to be drama free," Harold added.

"And let's keep it that way. No drama for us this season," Leshawna said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and finished up their food and drinks. After much time had passed, they decided to get some rest. Everyone went to their respective beds and drifted off to sleep.

*** At the Killer Coconut camp ***

As the camera shows Gwen and Duncan both asleep on the beach, Trent and Eva are wide awake and talking with each other.

"That fall you took today was pretty nasty," Trent commented. "You alright?"

"Never felt better." Eva saw Trent raise his eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, my back hurts from that fall, but it was worth it. My suspicion was confirmed. Now I don't have a doubt in my mind about what I want to do."

Trent nodded.

"So...we're going to try and recruit Sierra?"

"Yep. That breakup has left her mentally unstable, big time. I say we use that to our advantage and convince her to join our side. Shouldn't be too hard."

"And Harold?" Trent asked.

"He can wait. There's no time like the present, and we need to get Sierra on our side while it's still easy. Having her team win the challenge is going to keep her in a good mood, but she's still unstable, so getting her to help us won't be too hard. We need to act before she starts to get over the breakup, though."

"What are we going to do once she's on our side?"

Eva grinned and looked over at Trent.

"Then, we make chaos."

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Eva, Trent, Gwen, Duncan**

**Screaming Castaways: Sierra, Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff**

**10th: Lindsay**

**11th: Noah**

**12th: Cody**

**13th: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Authors Note: New chapter out of nowhere! We got a reward challenge this time around, but it helped set up the drama that's to come in the next chapter. Things are going to get good people. Stay tuned, you're going to like what I have in store. Thanks for everyone who participated in the poll too! I'm going to make another one for this chapter, this time about the Screaming Castaways. So head on over to my profile to answer it._

_**This week's poll question: **Although the competition seems to be dominated by the drama between Eva/Trent and Gwen/Duncan, the Screaming Castaways are no pushovers. Which member of the Screaming Castaway are you most rooting for?  
_

_So yeah, answer the poll, and I'll see you guys soon. Working on TDU next, so expect a new chapter of it before the next chapter of this story. Peace out._


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our 9 remaining contestants were given their first non-elimination reward challenge of the season, having to compete on the Platform of Peril in an effort to win a good night's sleep in a luxury house. Things went back and forth, but thanks to Sierra knocking Eva off of the platform, the Screaming Castaways won the challenge and the reward. They got to enjoy a night of relaxation, while the Killer Coconuts got to enjoy not having to vote someone off. Things seemed to be calm...but was it too calm? Perhaps, even, the calm before the storm? Tune in tonight to find out, in today's dramatic, thrilling, and unbelievable episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens up to show the four members of the Killer Coconuts out and about, preparing breakfast. As per usual, there was a noticeable amount of awkwardness between the group, but otherwise, they seemed peaceful. The seemingly peaceful silence wasn't enjoyable for everyone, however, as Duncan seemed to be visibly frustrated.

"Ugh, am I the only one getting fed up by all of this awkwardness?"

Eva, Trent, and Gwen all looked up at their team mate in confusion.

"Seriously, it's every day with this crap. We hardly say a word unless Gwen and I are able to get away from you two, and the other way around. Every day with this crap, ever since Noah left. At least when he was here, you guys were talkative and we didn't have to put up with this silence."

"Well, if you hate it so much, why don't you just quit?" Eva asked, annoyed by the tone of Duncan's voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you two would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Yep," Trent replied. "I mean, beating you ourselves will be even better, but it would be pretty dang funny if us not doing anything was what makes you go over the edge."

"Just let it go, Duncan. I'm sure the merge is coming soon. After all, there's only 9 of us left. One more elimination, and it's probably time."

"You'd be smart to think that, Gwen."

The survivors turned around and were, once again, greeted by Chris.

"Back again, eh? Got another poll results to tell us about?" Eva asked.

"This week's poll was for the Castaways, so nope," Chris replied. "I'm just here to let you know that I'm about to go pick up the other team from the luxury house. I'll be bringing them back directly to the challenge site. It'll be about an hour. Be there by the time we get back, and we'll dive straight into today's challenge." Chris began to turn and leave before Gwen stopped him.

"Wait a minute. You mentioned that I was smart to think the merge is after the next elimination, right?"

Chris chuckled to himself.

"Sure did. So the good news for you guys is that if you win today's challenge, you get to continue this nice friendship you have with each other into the merge! Pretty exciting, right?"

The Coconut members glared at each other, making Chris laugh to himself again.

"See you guys at the challenge sight soon."

*** At the luxury house ***

The camera show Sierra beginning to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched, yawning. After getting herself fully awake, she went out of her room to see who else was awake. As she walked down the hallway, she made her way to the first bedroom door and peered in. Geoff and Bridgette were in the bed, cuddled up with each other, still deep in sleep. Sierra's eye slightly twitched as she felt a sting of jealousy for the couple. However, not wanting to be a burden, she decided to let them slumber some more.

Sierra continued down the hallway and came to the other bedroom door. Once she looked inside, she saw Harold and Leshawna, also cuddling with each other, and also still very much asleep. Sierra couldn't help but clench her fists as her twitch grew increasingly worse. She left the doorway before she ended up losing her cool, and made her way into the kitchen.

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

"I've felt pretty strange recently. It's like a mix of sadness, anger, and jealousy. It feels awful and almost makes me want to puke. I don't know what's causing me to feel so horrible, but if it keeps being this bad..." Sierra paused as she tried to calm down her twitching eye. "If it keeps up, I don't know if I'll be able to continue in this game."

*** Back at the house ***

A while later, everyone on the Screaming Castaways was up, dressed, and enjoying their breakfast. Just as they were finishing up, a helicopter could be heard outside, and Chris soon stepped through the door.

"Good morning, Castaways! How was the rest last night?"

"Best. Nights. Sleep. Ever," Geoff exclaimed.

"No doubt. I slept like a baby for the first time in weeks. That bed worked some magic," Leshawna commented.

"It WAS a pretty awesome night's sleep," Harold added, grinning at Leshawna.

"Glad you guys enjoyed it, because it's almost time to take you back to Drama Island for today's challenge! However, I got something to reveal to you all, first."

Chris began to pull out a piece of paper, making the Screaming Castaways curious.

"Watcha got there, Chris?" Bridgette asked.

"This here is the result of our second Total Drama Survival: Fan Poll!" The confused look on the contestants faces seemed to become even more perplexed at Chris' answer.

"A poll about what?" Sierra asked.

"A poll about you guys," Chris responded. "The previous poll was about the Killer Coconuts. Basically, we ask the fans to answer a poll question each week, and I reveal the results. This week's question asked which member of this team are the fans most rooting for to win."

The teens all exchanged looks of surprise and curiosity at hearing this. All seemed to be wondering who had won the poll.

"Well, what are the results?" Harold asked.

"Let's see here," Chris said, getting out a pair of glasses to read the paper. "Geoff and Bridgette each earned 9% of the votes."

"Wooo! 9% representing!" Geoff high fived his girlfriend as Chris continued.

"Next, 27% of the fans said they were rooting for Sierra to win."

"Me? Really?" Sierra looked pleasantly surprised by hearing this."

"Eeyup! And finally, a whopping 54% of the fans said that they were most rooting for...Harold!" Harold's jaw dropped at Chris' statement.

"Over half of the people said they want me to win the most?" Harold asked, stunned.

"They sure did. Looks like you're pretty popular with the fans at home," Chris replied.

"Rad! Isn't that awesome, Leshawna?" Harold grinned over at Leshawna, however, she was not paying attention to him, as she was looking at Chris with a confused look on her face.

"What about me?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh, Leshawna." Chris looked down at the paper and awkwardly looked back up at Leshawna. "Sorry, but it says here that you got 0% of the votes. In other words, not enough to get on the board."

"I got...0%?" Leshawna looked hurt. Harold's smile from earlier and he tried to comfort her.

"Hey, it's just a poll. It doesn't mean anything." Leshawna still seemed to be saddened, making Harold think. "You know, if I could have voted, I would have voted for you without hesitation. A girl as awesome and pretty as you always has my vote."

Leshawna wanted to still be sad from hearing about the results of the poll, but couldn't help and smile at Harold's comment. She pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Dang it, sugar baby, you know how to cheer me up too well."

Harold flashed Leshawna a grin, which she returned.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"I'm stoked that so many people at home voted for me. It's really flattering. But, I can't help but feel bad for Leshawna getting 0% of the votes. I hope she doesn't feel too bad about it. If she does, then I guess I'll just have to pull out more of my mad romancing skills to make her feel better."

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

"That kind of helps me feel better. Thanks everyone. I'll try not to disappoint all of you that voted for me."

*** Confessional: Geoff ***

"Wooooo! Shout out to the 9%, baby!"

*** At the challenge site ***

Chris, returning with the Screaming Castaways, meets the Killer Coconuts at the challenge site, ready to unleash the next challenge on the 9 survivors.

"Welcome, survivors, to your next challenge!" Chris motioned behind the teams where there were two giant square boxes on the beach. Each box had a pile of oversized puzzle pieces next to them. "It's a puzzle challenge!"

Most of the contestants groaned. Harold, however, seemed to look excited.

"Booyah! Time to make my puzzle solving skills shine."

"Your challenge should be simple enough: the puzzle pieces next to your box, when put together, form the picture of your team logo. The first team that can complete their puzzle will be the winners!"

"Aww, yeah. This is going to be awesome," Harold continued.

"Hey, isn't it kind of unfair that they have one other person to help them complete the puzzle?" Eva asked, pointing at the Screaming Castaways.

"Good point, Eva." Chris looked over the members of the Screaming Castaways. "Harold, you'll be sitting this challenge out."

"What?" Harold looked both shocked and saddened by Chris' comment.

"Don't worry, dude. You can keep Chef company while your team does the challenge."

Harold looked over at Chef, who glared and growled at him. Harold gulped.

"Now then, get to it, survivors! Elimination is on the line!"

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"A puzzle challenge...fantastic. It's times like these that make me miss Noah and his big brain even more."

*** At the challenge site ***

All of the survivors, minus Harold, were hard at work trying to solve their puzzle. The Castaways were fitting random pieces into the box and seeing if they could figure out where it went. The Coconuts, meanwhile, were setting all of their pieces out on the ground and trying to figure out how the pieces went ahead of time. As they did this, Harold was awkwardly standing next to Chef.

"So, Chef...having fun this season?" Harold asked, trying to break the silence as they watched the teams try to solve the puzzle.

"Can't complain. At least this time, you ungrateful brats can't complain about the food I provide. You all got to find your own food!"

"It getting kind of boring not doing as much this season?" Harold responded.

"A bit, but I will give you kids credit, y'all know how to make some nice juicy drama. The stuff with the Coconut team is gold. And it's always a pleasure getting to help create the challenges to agonize the lot of you." Chef chuckled to himself as he watched the contestant struggling with the puzzle pieces, growing increasingly frustrated by how difficult it was.

"Well, at least none of the challenges this season have been TOO extreme," Harold mused as he watched his team work through the challenge.

"Oh ho ho ho, just wait for the next challenge, maggot. It's gonna be good."

Harold didn't know what Chef meant by this, but the sinister tone of voice he had when he said it sent a shiver down Harold's spine. Not wanting to be further intimidated by Chef, Harold turned his full attention to the survivors doing the challenge.

"Ok, I think we got the top half all in order," Eva said as she looked down at the puzzle pieces in the sand. Indeed, half of the pieces were organized in what appeared to make the top half of a picture of a Coconut.

"We'll start putting it in the box," Duncan said, gesturing to his girlfriend. "You two start getting the bottom half in order."

Trent and Eva nodded in agreement to their rival and began organizing the remaining puzzle pieces. As they did this, Duncan and Gwen hauled the completed top half of the picture into the box, making sure to keep it in order. Meanwhile, the Screaming Castaways had all of their puzzle pieces placed inside of their box, although it was in a scrambled order.

"Ok...maybe we should have went with their idea," Geoff commented as he looked down at the jumbled mess of a picture.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Leshawna looked over the picture and sighed in frustration. "Yo, Chris! You sure I can change places with Harold?" she asked, knowing that he was much better at puzzles that she was.

"Sorry, Leshawna, but no dice," Chris called back. "The decision has already been made. You guys just need to pull it out without him."

"Well that stinks," Bridgette commented. "How the heck are we supposed to solve this thing?"

As her team mates were debating, Sierra continued studying the picture closely, slowly piecing together what order they needed to go in her mind. Soon enough, she believed that she had a solution.

"Guys, I think I solved it."

Sierra's team mates looked up at her in confusion.

"Really?" asked Leshawna.

"Yeah, just follow what I say to do, and we should win." Sierra' team mates nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's do this."

Sierra commanded her team into rearranging the puzzle pieces in very particular ways, making them have to run all over the place to switch the pieces around. However, the pieces soon started to form the image of an island. The Castaways all grinned as they realized they were almost done.

"Alright, guys, last thing: switch that middle piece there with the piece in the top right corner. Once you make the switch, the picture will be done!" Geoff and Bridgette scurried over to get the pieces that Sierra had called out for. Right as soon as they touched the pieces, however, Chris blew his air horn.

"Huh?" Sierra looked up in confusion, knowing that they had not yet finished the puzzle. She then looked over at the Killer Coconuts and saw that they HAD completed their puzzle.

"The Killer Coconuts win the challenge!" The Coconuts jumped for joy, while the Castaways remained shocked ad frustrated about how close they were to victory, themselves. Sierra looked like she was in shock.

"Screaming Castaways, I'll see the 5 of your at the bonfire tonight. Because he didn't compete, Harold has immunity. It looks like, after today, each team will only have 4 members remaining. This should be interesting." Chris laughed to himself as he walked off, leaving the teens to themselves. Satisfied with the work for the day, Duncan and Gwen immediately started to make their way back to camp. Eva and Trent, however, stayed behind, keeping a close eye on Sierra.

As luck would have it, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette all began to make their ways back to camp, but Sierra stayed behind, still recovering from the shock of losing after coming so close to victory. Soon enough, it was only Eva, Trent, and Sierra at the challenge site, completely alone. Eva grinned, knowing her goal was being made all the more easier to accomplish.

"Sooo, Sierra, how are you holding up?" Eva casually asked Sierra.

"...I feel terrible. I cam so close to pulling through for my team, and STILL failed. I can't believe it." Sierra's eye twitch began to return as she thought over her defeat, further. "It was so close."

"You, uh, really wanted to win, eh?" Trent asked, joining in on Eva's plan.

"Yeah, I did. I want to prove myself."

"Would you happen to want to prove yourself because of Cody?" Sierra's head shot up as her expression contorted into an intense glare at Eva. "Hold it, hold it. Before you get angry at me, just hear me out, alright?"

Sierra still found herself feeling a large amount of pain from hearing Cody's name, but decided to let Eva speak her mind.

"I think, you blame yourself for the breakup and that's why you're so down on yourself," Eva calmly said to her, making sure not to push her buttons. "But the thing is, it wasn't your fault."

"...it wasn't?" Sierra asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course not. You're a funny and pretty girl. Cody had a great thing going on and he did what he did because of him," Trent responded.

"He's right," Eva added.

Sierra stopped and thought about it. The more she thought it over, the more Eva and Trent's words made sense to her. It WAS Cody's fault for the breakup. She gave him everything he could ever want, and yet he STILL dumped her. It was obviously his fault.

"I think you kind of do know about that, though," Eva continued. "Which brings us to the whole 'Prove yourself' thing. I think you want to show Cody just exactly what he gave up by showing him how strong you are. Am I right?"

Saying nothing, Sierra simply nodded her head.

"Thought so." Eva walked over and placed her hand on Sierra's shoulder in a comforting manner. "So how about I tell you something else. What is I told you, that I knew a way to impress him so much that he'd practically be crawling on his knees to take you back."

"Really? And what's that?" Sierra asked, getting increasingly interested in what Eva had to offer.

"Sticking with us. If you stick with us, we can help you get on the fast track to winning the million bucks." Sierra's eyes lit up as she thought over what Eva was saying. "You can join Trent and I, and we'll dominate the competition. Plus, you can help us get rid of Gwen, one of Cody's crushes. It would be icing on the cake to show Cody that you're better than her, wouldn't it?"

Although she didn't respond at first, Sierra suddenly began to giggle. She giggled some more and more as she began to put on a demented looking smile. Her eye twitch had disappeared, but the giggling was growing louder and louder. Eventually, it turned into a full fledged laugh.

"That sounds FANTASTIC," Sierra finally said. Eva and Trent grinned in response.

"So I take it that you're in?" Trent asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in." Sierra looked almost giddy with excitement as she thought over how good she'd look being in a dominate alliance and beating Gwen.

"And you're willing to do anything to keep our domination going?" Eva asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself," Sierra responded.

"You're sure about that? Because right now, our top priority is making sure you don't go home tonight, and I have a plan about how you can prevent it, but you'll need to be willing to do what it takes." Sierra nodded at Eva.

"I'll do it. What's the plan?"

Eva grinned and brought Sierra and Trent in closer to tell them her plan.

"There's an old saying that says 'If it ain't broke, then don't fix it.' Well, this is a strategy that I saw someone else pull off rather well in a previous season, so I think we can make it work again."

Sierra and Trent both raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Now then, here's the plan..."

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Sierra is on board with us and is going to go through with my plan. Things are going perfectly. This is great!"

*** At the Screaming Castaway camp site ***

"So who do you think we'll vote for tonight?" Harold asked Leshawna as they sat around by themselves.

"I don't know. I kind of don't want to vote Sierra. Girl's been through a lot as it is, plus she's won us a challenge," Leshawna responded.

"It was almost TWO challenges that she won us," Harold added.

"Right. Speaking of which, where IS Sierra, anyway?"

Meanwhile, Geoff can be seen on the edge of the forest picking up berries and other foods that he can find. Suddenly, Sierra walked around the tree, catching Geoff's attention.

"Sierra! We've been wondering where you've been, girl. Started to get worried that you were lost or something." Geoff smiled at Sierra, who returned the gesture.

"Oh, I've just been out in the forest doing some thinking," Sierra nonchalantly responded.

"Cool. Hope you got everything thought out that you needed to get thought out. By the way, that was some choice work out there in the challenge, today! You got some mad awesome leadership skills," Geoff complimented.

"Aw. You're too sweet, Geoff." Sierra noticed movement out of the corner of her eye but pretended like she didn't notice it. She knew it was time to begin Eva's plan.

"Ya know, Bridgette is a pretty lucky girl. Not only are you nice, you're also funny and fun to be around. Not to mention good looking."

Geoff smiled at Sierra's compliment.

"Come on, now, Sierra, you're gonna make me blush."

"Reaaaaaaally good looking," Sierra said as she ran her fingers up Geoff's arm.

"Uh, thanks. You feeling alright, Sierra? You seem a little-"

Geoff was suddenly cut off by Sierra jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. Geoff caught her by instinct, and Sierra put her arms around Geoff's neck.

"Sierra, what are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Geoff was cut off once again, this time by Sierra pushing her lips against his for a deep kiss. Geoff's eyes almost popped out of his head from how shocked he was. Even more shocked, though, were Leshawna and Harold, who had seen the entire thing take place. Without making themselves seen, they started running back to camp.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Harold asked with his jaw dropped.

"Geoff two-timing Bridgette with Sierra? Yeah, I saw it too," Leshawna responded.

"Wow. Of all people that would cheat on their girlfriend, Geoff was the last guy I expected. Especially after how Bridgette almost cheated on him with Alejandro already. He, of all people, should know how bad it feels," Harold said, still shocked by what he saw.

"We need to tell Bridgette about this," Leshawna said as the duo continued on the path back to camp. "Even if it IS going to break her heart."

Meanwhile, back with Sierra and Geoff, Geoff had pushed Sierra off of him and jumped back.

"Sierra, WHAT THE HECK?" Geoff was furious. A mood that no one had seen him before. "You just kissed me!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and one thing led to another and I-"

"I have a girlfriend! Do you have any idea how much that would have devastated her if she would have saw that? Dang it, Sierra, I love her. Why would you do that to me?" Geoff was irate, his face a deep red from how angry he was.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Sierra began sobbing deeply, creating a waterfall of tears shoot from her eyes. "I've just been so stressed ever since Cody broke up with me that I haven't been myself anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Sierra continued to sob while Geoff slowly calmed back down to his usually mellow self. Despite how angry she had just made him, he felt bad for Sierra.

"I'm sorry, dudette. I know it must be tough."

"Geoff, do you think you could maybe help me with something?" Sierra asked, still teary eyed.

"I'm not kissing you again," Geoff said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, not that. I don't think it's healthy for me to be in this competition what with me being so unstable. I'm going to vote for myself tonight. If I go home, I can go get help with dealing with my problems. Would you help convince the other to vote for me so I can go home?"

"Sure. That sounds like a pretty heavy thing to decide on. Mad props to you," Geoff said.

"Thanks. Sorry about the kiss," Sierra responded.

"Hey, no harm, no foul. I'll go tell the others. See you at the bonfire tonight." Geoff got up and went back towards camp. Once he was gone, two other figures made their way out of the forest to join Sierra: Eva and Trent.

"Leshawna and Harold saw all of that, right?" Sierra asked.

"Every last juicy bit," Eva replied with a grin.

"I still think we could have gone with a different strategy," Trent said.

"For the last time, Trent, I'm sorry that I went with the strategy that Heather used to eliminate you back in season 1. But face it, it worked perfectly here," Eva replied.

"So I just have to vote for Geoff tonight, right?" Sierra asked.

"Yep. And if all goes according to plan, you'll be in the clear," Trent said in response.

"Right now, we just sit back, relax, and let the chaos do its magic." Eva exchanged a devious grin with her two alliance members.

*** Elsewhere ***

"We're telling you, Bridgette, that's what we saw. She had her legs wrapped around him and everything!"

"Leshawna, if this is a joke, you're taking it WAY too far. Joking about Geoff cheating on me is NOT cool." Bridgette had her arms folded, obviously irritated by what Leshawna and Harold were saying to her.

"I wish it wasn't the truth, but we saw it, Bridgette. I'm sorry, but it happened," Harold replied in a calm tone.

"That doesn't sound like Geoff, though. He wouldn't cheat on me, especially after the whole Alejandro thing."

"Dudes! There you are." Everyone turned to see Geoff joining them. "Got something to say."

"Oh, we already know, mister loose lips," Leshawna replied.

"Huh?"

"Dude, we saw you kissing Sierra near the forest," Harold said. "Not cool, man."

"You guys SAW that?" Geoff asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute, you actually DID kiss Sierra?" Bridgette asked.

"No! Well, kind of. I didn't mean to, though, she jumped on me and planted one on me before I could react. I pushed her off as soon as I could."

"Likely story," Leshawna said with her eyebrow raised. "And I suppose the kiss was all just Sierra being not right in the head and doing weird things because of it?"

"Yes! That's exactly it," Geoff replied. "She wants us to vote her out tonight so that she can go home and get help for her mental problems."

"Cheating on your girl AND trying to boot out your new girl when the going gets tough? That's cold, turkey. I thought you had more class than that," Leshawna snapped back.

"Leshawna, you've got it all wrong. I didn't want to kiss her, she attacked me. Bridgette, you believe me, don't you?"

"I-I-I...I don't know what to believe." Tears started forming in Bridgette's eyes as she ran off crying. Geoff was at a loss for words. Harold and Leshawna watched the sight and nodded their heads in disapproval. They walked off, leaving Geoff to himself.

"This can't be happening..."

*** Elimination Ceremony: Screaming Castaways ***

"Screaming Castaways, welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. How are you all feeling tonight?"

Chris scanned over the 5 survivors who were all showing differing expressions of anger to sadness.

"Hmm, alrighty then. Well, you guys know how it works. Go to the hut and place your vote. Whoever receives the most votes will be eliminated and forced to walk down the path of shame. Sierra, you're up first."

Sierra, who was pretending to look sad, slowly made her way into the hut. Once she was inside, however, a sinister grin spread across her face.

"Eva's plan worked perfectly! This is so cool. Look at me now, Cody. I'm just getting started. I'm going to win this entire competition and beat everyone else here. Starting with Geoff."

Sierra scribbled down her vote and placed it in the jar. After she came out, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Harold all voted. Geoff was the final one to cast his vote.

"I don't know what's going on. Everything is going wrong really quick. It's not cool, dudes. Not cool at all. I really hope I can talk things out with Bridgette after tonight. As for right now, I made a promise, and it's obviously for the best right now, so I vote Sierra."

Geoff wrote his vote down and made his way out of the hut. Once he took his seat, Chris went into the hut and returned with the jar.

"Alright, survivors, time to see who's going home." Chris reached into the jar and pulled out the first paper. "The first vote goes to...Geoff."

Geoff gulped as he realized he was in trouble.

"The next vote is for...Sierra."

Sierra is seen looking at Chris, nervously.

"Next up is...another vote for...Sierra." Geoff seemed to relax a bit. "And the next vote is for...Geoff." Geoff then tensed up even more than before.

"Survivors. This vote is the last vote of the evening. Geoff and Sierra, one of you have spent their last night here on Total Drama Survival. The final vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Geoff."

Geoff's jaw dropped while Sierra pretend to act shocked. Bridgette also looked shocked.

"That mean...that you voted for me," Geoff said as he looked over at Bridgette.

"Huh? But, Geoff, I-"

"I know what happened. Sierra voted for herself and I voted for her. She only got two votes, so the rest of you voted for me. I see how it is. You believe their word over mine." Tears were rolling down Geoff's face as he spoke. "If you really don't trust me and want me gone so much, then fine! I'm out of here."

"Geoff wait!" Ignoring what Bridgette said, Geoff made his way down the Path of Shame. Bridgette, too, was now on the verge of tears. "But I DID vote for Sierra," Bridgette weakly squeaked out.

"Never a boring elimination ceremony with you guys this season, eh?" Chris chuckled to himself. "The rest of you four are safe. Go ahead and make your way make to camp. We got some big surprised coming soon, so sleep up!"

With mixed feelings of depression, anger, and, in Sierra's case, satisfaction, the Screaming Castaways made their way back to camp. As the walked down the path to camp, Sierra noticed two figures observing her from inside the forest. She flashed the two a figures a thumbs up, and received a thumbs up from them as well in response.

"Looks like the plan worked," Trent commented as he and Eva began making their way back to their own camp.

"Of course it did. Was there ever any doubt?" Eva confidently replied.

"So what's next for us?" Trent asked.

"There's 8 people left. We already got Sierra on our side, so one more will make things pretty good. Operation: Recruit Harold will probably be our next priority."

"We lure in Sierra with promises of eliminating Gwen, and lure in Harold with promises of eliminating Duncan. Sounds pretty good to me," Trent said as the duo finally reached their camp.

"Who knows, maybe some other surprise will get thrown our way. Not to mention that the Chris Head is still out there, somewhere," Eva added.

"Sounds like we've still got quite the exciting time lined up for us in this competition."

"We sure do, Trent. We sure do." Eva chuckled to herself. "And it's going to be fun."

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Killer Coconuts: Eva, Trent, Gwen, Duncan**

**Screaming Castaways: Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Sierra**

**9th: Geoff**

**10th: Lindsay**

**11th: Noah**

**12th: Cody**

**13th: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: New chapter is up! It's good to update this story, as I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. You may notice that the current poll on my profile is for my other Total Drama story: Total Drama Underdogs. So instead of a poll question this week, I have a:_

_**Reviewers Questions: **This is a question I want people who leave reviews to also answer in their reviews. So here's the thing: I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story and the storyline I'm building around it. It made me realize something. I want to do more once this story is over. I'm thinking of making this story the first in a three part series. The second story would have 20 Contestants(8 Vets, 8 TDROTI Members, and 4 OCs created by me), while the third story will have EVERYONE. The third story would also be my fanon way of ending the Total Drama Series. It would consist of 6 teams, each led by the winner of a season. So, the reviewers question is simple:  
_

_Would you be interested if I went through with the idea of making this story the first in a trilogy?_


	10. Chapter 10: Return

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our final 9 survivors competed in a puzzle challenge to test their wits! Sierra put up a good effort, but was defeated at the last minute by the Killer Coconuts, meaning the Screaming Castaways had to send someone home. Sierra was down in the dumps about the whole thing, so Eva decided to use her moody state to take the opportunity to recruit her into her alliance. After Sierra agreed, she went through with Eva's plan that was straight out of the Heather's book, which ultimately caused tension among the Screaming Castaways and sent innocent Geoff down the path of shame. What huge twist is in store for the contestants today? Just how extreme will the challenge be? And of course, who will go next? Tune in tonight to find out, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens on the Screaming Castaway camp. Harold and Leshawna are trying to comfort a very depressed looking Bridgette while Sierra looks very cheerful.

*** Confessional: Sierra ***

"Eva's plan went perfectly. Geoff is gone, I'm still here, and if what Chris told them is correct, we've made it to the merge. Things are looking pretty good for me. It occurs to me that those people that voted for me to win may not have liked what I did too much, but for what it's worth, I AM still trying to win. With Eva and Trent, I'll be going places. We'll be able to take down anyone in this competition. I'm particularly looking forward to taking down Gwen.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Ever since Geoff got eliminated, things have been fishy. Sierra' all happy, and I feel like Harold and I just got used as pawns. I hate to say it, but it looks like it worked. I feel bad for falling for it and making things bad for Geoff and Bridgette. I hope there's some way I can make it up to them. I guess I can start by having Harold and I help her get rid of that emotionally unstable jerk."

*** Back at the Screaming Castaway camp ***

Noticing how happy Sierra was acting, Leshawna decided to approach her.

"You know what? I can see what you did, Sierra," Leshawna said as she spoke down to her.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Leshawna?" Sierra sarcastically asked back.

"I ain't stupid. You tricked me and Harold into thinking that you and Geoff were making out to save your skin. What bothers me most is that I thought you were better than that. You were nice and innocent. Harold and I felt bad for you when you went through your breakup and were going to help save your skin at the last elimination ceremony. Why'd you do it?"

"Why? Why not?" Sierra giggled to herself and seemed to stare off into space. "It's fun to be a little naughty sometimes, Leshawna. You should try it, it felt great to do it."

"Oh, yeah. So does causing THAT feel good?" Leshawna asked as she pointed at Bridgette, who was now crying.

"Sure does." Sierra chuckled some more when Leshawna's jaw dropped in response to her answer. "Come on, Leshawna, did you really expect me to feel sorry for her? I wouldn't have kissed her boyfriend if I would have felt bad about it later."

"What's wrong with you? I don't know who you are, but you ain't the Sierra we know. I mean, I know Cody breaking up with you shook you up, but I didn't think it was-"

"What did I tell you about talking about him?" Sierra hissed out as she got up in Leshawna's face. "This isn't freaking about me and Cody. It's about me wanting to be on the winning team. The kiss was Eva's plan. Her, Trent, and I are in this to win the competition."

"So that's it, huh? You let Eva and Trent get to you and turn you into some kind of jerk. I thought you were above that, Sierra, I really did," Leshawna replied.

"Are you done? I'm going to go get breakfast." Sierra got up and walked past Leshawna, leaving her to herself. Harold, taking note of Leshawna's ticked off appearance, decided to see what was up.

"What was that all about?" Harold said as he watched Sierra walk off.

"Sierra's been corrupted, Harold. Eva and Trent got to her, and now she's scheming with them," Leshawna replied.

"Gosh. Those two will do anything to get ahead in the game, won't they?"

"Man, ain't that the truth," Leshawna commented.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"I feel really bad for Bridgette and Geoff to have to be used at the expense of Eva, Trent, and Sierra's plans. It must really suck. So much for no drama on the Screaming Castaways. On the bright side, at least Eva and Trent aren't going to try and also recruit me, or something!"

*** At the Killer Coconut camp ***

Eva and Trent seem absolutely excited, while Duncan and Gwen look at them with perplexed looks, wondering why they're so giddy.

"What's up with the two of you?" Duncan finally asked.

"Don't you remember what Chris told us the other day? It's almost merge time," Eva replied with a grin. "Isn't it great?"

"Oh yeah. I especially like how it's going to just the two of you against the res of us when it happens," Gwen snapped back.

Rather than give an angry reply, Eva and Trent began laughing at Gwen's comment. Duncan and Gwen both raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Sure, Gwen. Just keep telling yourself that," Trent replied, causing Duncan and Gwen to grow further confused.

Meanwhile, over at the Screaming Castaways camp, Harold is seen coming back to camp with a letter in his hand.

"Guys, we got mail," Harold yelled to get the attention of his team mates. Once they were all gathered around, Harold opened up the letter.

"Dear, Campers: It's time to take this competition to the next level. Come to the challenge site A.S.A.P. Be ready for some big things to happen."

Harold put down the letter to signify that it was over. Over at the Killer Coconut team, Duncan is seen just finishing up an identical letter. Both teams then started making their ways to the challenge site.

*** At the Challenge Site ***

Once all 8 contestants were accounted for, they were greeted by Chris.

"Welcome, Survivors! Today is a big day for the competition. First order of business: Teams. As you may have guessed from the letter, the time has come for the teams to officially merge!"

All of the contestants (minus Bridgette, who was still looking sad), loudly cheered in response.

"Yep, the Killer Coconuts and Screaming Castaways are no more! From here on out, it's every man for himself." Chris turned his gaze to Eva and Trent. "Of course, many of you will still be working together, but the point is, the teams are done for. I will give you all the directions to the new merged camp site after tonight's elimination ceremony."

"So, someone IS being eliminated tonight?" Bridgette asked, not expecting there to be an elimination on the same day as the merge.

"That's right. After tonight, we'll be down to the final 8!"

The 8 teens were silent as they looked around, confused.

"Uh, Chris? You might want to check your math. There's 8 of us now, so it'll be the final 7 after tonight," Harold said.

"My math is VERY checked, Harold. You see, this final 8 is about to become the final 9, because a previously eliminated survivor is coming back RIGHT NOW!"

The teens all gasped in response to Chris' statement.

"Gosh! What a twist! I wonder who it's gonna be," Harold mused.

"It better not be Cody," Sierra whispered to herself, feeling her eye about to twitch just thinking about it.

"It would be great if it's Noah," Eva said. "He'd certainly be useful."

"Courtney might not be a bad choice, either," Trent added as he looked over at Gwen and Duncan.

"DJ would be nice," Gwen said, ignoring Trent's look.

"Heck, Lindsay wouldn't be too bad, either," Duncan said.

"So long as it ain't that annoying Blaineley," Leshawna commented.

"Please let it be Geoff. Please let it be Geoff," Bridgette said to herself, hoping she could talk things out with her boyfriend.

"You're all wrong," Chris said, speaking above the voices of the anxious contestants. "The person returning is...EZEKIEL!"

Chris motioned behind him where Ezekiel stepped out, receiving a gasp from the others. Chris chuckled to himself.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?" Chris commented as Ezekiel walked out to join the rest of the survivors. Gwen gave him a smile.

"Zeke! It's great to see you. No one else deserves a second chance more than you. Best of luck to you." Gwen stuck out her hand for Ezekiel to shake. He looked down at the gesture and formed a look of disgust.

"Get your hand away from me, eh. Don't think I forgot about why I was eliminated in the first place. You two jerks backstabed me and almost cost me my chance at winning, eh."

Gwen and Duncan awkwardly looked away.

"We're really sorry about that, dude," Duncan said. "The important thing is that you're here, now. No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings? Oh, you better believe there's hard feelings, eh!" Ezekiel looked like he was fighting the urge to punch Duncan then and there. "I want the million, but right now, I just want to make sure that you two jerks DON'T win, eh."

A wide grin spread across Eva's face as she heard this. Trent and Sierra also smirked.

"Settle down, everyone," Chris said. "You can get reacquainted later. For now, it's time to move on to today's challenge! Take it away, Chef!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide as Chef walked out, realizing that Chef must have been in charge of the challenge for today.

"Listen up, maggots. I'm running things today, and this challenge is going to push the lot of you to the limit. It's going to be a good ol' fashioned hunt!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Chef's statement.

"What, are you going to be hunting us with a water gun again?" Duncan asked.

"Shut your mouth you little punk! I ain't done talking." Duncan bit his tongue as he did as Chef asked. "I WAS going to be hunting you little runts, but I'm not. You see, I thought of something even better."

"Better?" Harold asked.

"That's right, better. I called in a little help from a friend of mine. "

"A friend?" Leshawna asked.

"Would you maggots stop interrupting me!" Leshawna jumped back in fear. "Now as I was saying, yes, a friend of mine. You see, back when I was an army corporal, I made quite a few good friends. So I decided to call in one of the ones from my war days."

"What war were you in again?" Bridgette asked.

"The None-Your-Darn-Business War! Now shut up and let me finish!" Bridgette also jumped back in fear and nodded at Chef. "So let me introduce to you: Joshua."

From behind Chef stepped out an intimidating looking man wearing a camo outfit, army boots, and a utility belt. He had brown hair that reached his neck, and brown eyes. He was decently shorter than Chef, standing a bit over 5 feet and probably being somewhere around 150 pounds, but was giving the survivors a death glare. He turned to Chef and grinned.

"Chef, it's been too long. Good to see you again," Joshua said.

"Likewise, soldier, likewise. I'm glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to the maggots that you'll be hunting."

Chef gestured to the survivors as Joshua surveyed them. He snickered.

"This is it? Chef, you're making it too easy for me," he said.

"Don't let their looks fool you, this bunch of brats can be just as crafty as they are annoying. But, that just makes it all the funner to hunt them." Chef chuckled to himself.

"So, how exactly do you guys know each other?" Duncan asked, breaking up Chef and Joshua's conversation.

"Well you see, Joshua here was the weapons expert back in our army days. We gained a mutual feeling of respect due to us sharing the same favorite weapon," replied Chef.

"And what was your favorite weapon?" Gwen hesitantly asked.

"Hatchets." Joshua brandished two sharp looking hatchets from his belt and spun them around.

"What, is he supposed to be hunting us with those things?" Eva asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Chris replied, chuckling at the shocked look everyone got at his reply.

"So, are those things made of plastic or something?" Trent asked, scratching his head in confusion. Joshua responded by chucking one of his hatchets at him, which barely avoided hitting Trent's head and became lodged in the tree behind him. Trent fell to the floor in shock. "Holy crap! He almost hit me with that thing!"

"Settle down," Chef said. "Joshua was trained to be as accurate as possible with his weapons. He wouldn't hit you with those things unless he wanted to...so don't tick him off."

The survivors gasped, making Chris, Chef, and Joshua smirk.

"That ain't right," Duncan said. "Chris, you can't allow some dude to just come in and start throwing sharp weapons at us, can you?"

"Like I said at the beginning of the season, Duncan. As long as I'm not putting you all in potential RADIOACTIVE harm, anything is fair game. Joshua, those hatchets aren't coated with toxic waste, right?" Chris asked.

"No sir," Joshua replied.

"Then we're good to go!" Chris chuckled to himself.

"Just think of me as a temporary intern for this season," Joshua said to the contestants. "You know, but with hatchets."

"Alright, maggots, so here's the drill," Chef said. "Joshua will try to hunt you down so he can place a pair of handcuffs on you. If he is successful, then you're out. The last one standing wins immunity at the ceremony tonight, so work hard!"

"So the challenge doesn't end too soon, we'll be giving you guys a 10 minutes head start. Go wherever you want to on the island to hide. Anywhere's fair game. Who knows, you might find a certain golden idol when hiding in the forest."

The eyes of the survivors lit up as they thought about what Chris had said.

"I'll let you all know when someone has been caught. Remember guys, invincibility is on the line. Begin!"

Chris blew his air horn and the survivors took off into the woods.

*** In the woods ***

"Well, this is gonna be loads of fun," Duncan commented as Gwen and him looked for a place to hide.

"It could be worse," Gwen replied. "At least we're finally off of being on a team with Eva and Trent."

"True, true. I'm a bit worried about the whole Ezekiel thing, though," Duncan said as he spotted a nearby cave for Gwen and him to hide in.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's focus on surviving for now."

Duncan nodded at his girlfriend and the two scampered into the cave, hoping Joshua wouldn't find them there.

Meanwhile, Eva, Trent, and Sierra can be seen running to catch up to someone. After a short while it is revealed to be Ezekiel.

"Zeke! Wait up!"

Ezekiel, alerted by Eva's voice, looked back and frowned.

"What are you guys doing, eh? Being in large groups ain't exactly smart for a hunting challenge."

"We wanted to talk about something while we could," Trent said.

"Let me guess. You guys want me to be in your alliance, eh?"

"Well, yeah. You want to help take down Gwen and Duncan don't you?" Eva asked.

"I want to take them down, eh, but I don't really want to associate with you guys. You've been a bunch of jerks this season, eh." Ezekiel looked over at Sierra. "You should have seen how devastated Geoff was, eh."

"I'm sorry, but this is important. Together, we can all take down those two jerks for sure," Sierra said.

"Listen, Zeke," Eva commented. "There's an old saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We all want those two punks gone, and together, we can do it."

"I don't know, eh."

"How about this: You help us until those two are gone," Trent suggested. "Then we all go our separate ways afterwards."

Ezekiel thought it over for a bit. He didn't like the three of them, but for the time being, he disliked Duncan and Gwen even more. He finally shook his head.

"Fine. But only until those two are gone, eh," he said.

"Fair enough. Now let's get out of here before-"

Eva was cut off by a sudden SWISH sound coming out of nowhere. Suddenly, Trent was pinned to a tree by his shirt, stuck in place by hatchet.

"Got you," Joshua's voice cried out as he could be heard approaching the group.

"Oh, shoot, he's coming. Come on Zeke, we got to-"

Eva looked over and saw that Ezekiel was already long gone. Eva couldn't help but smile.

"Not bad, homeschool, not bad bad at all."

Sierra followed Eva as they ran into the trees, while Joshua walked up to Trent and placed his hands in a pair of handcuffs.

"One down, 8 to go," Joshua mused to himself as he took his hatchet back, freeing the very annoyed Trent.

Meanwhile, Chris shot into the air to signify that someone had been caught. Harold and Leshawna, who were hiding up on a hill inside of the forest, winced at hearing the shot.

"Looks like he got one," Leshawna commented.

"Yeah. You think he'll find us up here?" Harold asked.

"I hope not. I've never been good at chases," Leshawna replied. Harold gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah, me either." Harold exchanged a smile with Leshawna and couldn't take his mind off something. "Hey, Leshawna?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about us?" Leshawna seemed to be perplexed at Harold's question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well, I've been thinking of us a lot. I guess seeing all this other relationship stuff going on is making me think about it some more." Harold paused as he collected his thoughts. "Do you think there's a chance of us becoming...more than friends? You know, again?"

Leshawna was silent as she thought it over.

"I won't lie. I've been having some feelings lately, and maybe there's some potential for it. You really think this is the right time to talk about it, though?"

"No time like the present," Harold responded with a goofy grin. Leshawna chuckled to herself and blushed.

"I guess you're right." Leshawna looked over at Harold and thought about something. "So I guess we should go ahead and see, then."

"What do you me-"

Harold was cut off by Leshawna putting her lips to his and giving him a kiss. Harold hid the burst of joy he was feeling and instead returned the kiss. As the two were locking lips, they didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind them. Just as they were about to break the kiss, their hands were attached by a pair of handcuffs.

"Yo, Romeo and Juliet. You guys forget about me?"

Joshua chuckled as Leshawna and Harold awkwardly blushed in embarrassment from having their moment together interrupted. As Harold and Leshawna joined Trent, Chris fired off two shots t signify Harold and Leshawna's capture. Ezekiel is seen taking note of the shots and maneuvering through trees to keep hidden.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"The Zeke is back in business, eh! Gwen and Duncan, get ready for a world of pain. I may not like Eva and her alliance, but I won't deny that they'll help me get the job done, eh. Once this challenge is over, things are going to get intense. Bet on that, eh."

*** Back at the woods ***

Eva and Sierra are seen jogging through the forest.

"Two shots. Think it was Gwen and Duncan?" Sierra asked.

"Let's hope so," Eva responded.

As the duo ran on, they suddenly found themselves at the edge of the forest, and were facing the open area of the beach.

"Crap. Looks like we have to go back."

Just as Eva finished saying this, the duo turned around and a hatchet suddenly hit the ground below them. The duo jumped back in surprise.

"Or not!" Eva and Sierra turned to the beach and ran. Joshua was hot on their trails, throwing hatchets to try and intimidate them. As they ran, Sierra hatched an idea.

"I have a plan, Eva. You in?"

"We don't really have many options, Sierra, so sure," Eva replied.

"I'm going to take a dive. While I do it, you go into the forest and try to find Gwen and Duncan. Fish them out so this dude can find them."

"That's...a pretty good plan, Sierra. Let's do it."

Sierra nodded and tripped, catching Joshua's attention. As he went to put handcuffs on her, Eva booked it into the forest, soon becoming out of sight.

"Clever girl," Joshua said as he watched Eva disappear.

"Thanks," Sierra said up to Joshua as he finished capturing her. Chris once again fired a shot, startling Gwen and Duncan.

"How many does that make?" Duncan asked.

"Four. There's five left, including us."

"Dang. I was hoping we were closer to the end." Duncan looked around the darkness of the cave skeptically. "I hope this place doesn't have bears or anything."

"Relax," Gwen replied. "That was Camp Wawanakwa. I'm sure this place is-"

Suddenly, the couple heard a roar come from deeper inside the cave and wasted no time running outside.

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"Ha! Classic. We don't even have the bear here, this season. His contract is still expired. Shout out to the special effects guys for making that roar so believable."

*** Back in the forest ***

As Gwen and Duncan are running, they run into Bridgette who was hiding in a nearby pile of vines and leaves.

"Bridgette! You're still in?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. With you two here, I guess that means it's just us and two other people," she responded.

"Yeah, the only question is, who?" Duncan mused.

"Me." The trio turned and saw Eva behind them with a wide smirk.

"Eva. Where are your two cronies?" Duncan asked.

"They're captured. But it's alright considering what's about to happen."

"What's about to happen?" As if on cue, Gwen was answer by a hatchet flying through the air and cutting through multiple vines. The vines fell and trapped Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette underneath.

"Ha! Later losers," Eva said as she ran off. One by one, Joshua placed handcuffs on Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan's wrists. An impressed Chris fired three shots into the air.

"Two survivors remain! Who will win?" Chris asked as the camera shows Joshua in hot pursuit of Eva. It was a tough chase, but Eva was finally cornered at a pile of boulders and pinned to a tree via a hatchet when she tried to escape.

"Gotcha," Joshua said as he placed the handcuffs on a reluctant Eva's wrists. "That should be everyone."

"Not quite, eh."

Joshua looked back in shock and saw that someone had pickpocketed his hatchets. He looked up and saw that the culprit was none other than Ezekiel. Joshua smirked and gave him a nod of approval.

"Not bad."

*** At the challenge site ***

"Well, it was certainly a fun challenge, but in the end, the winner was our returning survivor: Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel grinned at Chris' words and was given a round of applause by Eva, Trent, and Sierra.

"Ezekiel, you have immunity tonight. Everyone else, be ready for anything. Elimination is in one hour." Chris looked over at Joshua. "And thanks to Chef's friend for giving us one entertaining challenge!"

"My pleasure, Chris," Joshua replied. "See you around, Chef."

Joshua and Chef shook hands and the camo wearing hatchet wielder walked off.

"Ceremony is in one hour, guys. See you then." Chris and Chef also walked off, leaving the 9 survivors to themselves.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Ugh, what a day. Oh well, at least we can probably get rid of Eva or Trent. All we need to do is get Leshawna, Harold, and Bridgette on board."

*** Back at the challenge site ***

"So we all vote for Trent, got it?" Duncan asked, getting nods from Harold, Leshawna, and Bridgette. "Good."

"We're gonna go...talk strategy elsewhere," Harold said as he smirked at Leshawna. She blushed and smirked back.

"Yeah, strategy. See you guys in a bit."

The duo walked off, leaving the other three in a state of confusion.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Looks like those feeling were right. That kiss with Harold? Wow! Let's just hope Eva doesn't try to use us, too. In the meantime, I think me and Harold are gonna have some fun."

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Booyah!"

*** Back at the challenge site ***

Bridgette is keeping to herself as Gwen and Duncan are taking a walk, and Harold and Leshawna are off making out. Unseen by her, Ezekiel is talking to his new "friends."

"Alright, so we're clear on what has to happen, eh. Bridgette's vote needs to be on our side for this to happen," Ezekiel said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Sierra asked.

"Leave that up to me, eh. She'll only trust me, since you guys got Geoff kicked off. Just give me a minute, eh."

Ezekiel walked over to the sulking Bridgette and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Bridgette. What's up, eh?"

"Hey, Zeke. Congrats on your win," Bridgette weakly said. As she sulked she suddenly got a thought. "Wait a minute. Zeke, did you see Geoff after his elimination?"

"Sure did, eh. Dude looked down in the dumps," Ezekiel responded.

"Really? How bad?" Bridgette asked.

"Very bad, eh. I don't think he'll be able to recover. Kept going on about how the girl he loved didn't trust him and-" Ezekiel paused. "Whoops, sorry, eh."

Bridgette looked even more depressed as she sunk her head into hear hands.

"It's all my fault! I should have explained to him that I believed him, but Sierra tricked him. I wish I could tell him that I do trust him and love him."

"Well...maybe you can, eh."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, you could vote for yourself tonight, and I could get some other people to help. We could send you to where the eliminated people are and you can tell him yourself, eh." Bridgette pondered Ezekiel's words.

"Maybe...but I did promise Gwen and Duncan that I'd help eliminate Trent."

"Just think it over, eh. Alright?" Ezekiel asked.

"I will. Thanks, Zeke. That really helped." Bridgette gave Ezekiel a hug.

"No problem, eh." Ezekiel walked off and met Eva's alliance in the trees.

"Did it work?" Trent asked.

"Hopefully, eh. We'll just have to wait and see."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Welcome to the first merged elimination ceremony, survivors! We've had a fun day, but it's time to send someone packing. Someone except Ezekiel, that is." Ezekiel grinned at Chris' comment. "So, how about you go first, Zeke?"

"With pleasure, eh." Ezekiel walked into the vote hut and looked into the camera.

"Your time comes soon, Gwen and Duncan. Don't worry about it, eh. For now, however, I vote Bridgette."

After Ezekiel placed his vote, Sierra, Bridgette, Harold, and Leshawna all voted.

"Next up: Gwen!"

Gwen stepped into the hut and looked into the camera.

"I really hope this is the beginning of the end. I vote Trent."

Gwen put her vote down and walked out. After her, Trent also voted. Eva was next.

"Bridgette gets my vote. This plan better work, homeschool."

Eva put her vote down, leaving Duncan to vote.

"Trent, I really hope you're out. Goodbye."

Duncan placed his vote and walked out. Chris walked in and retrieved the jar.

"Alright contestants, let's tally the votes! The first vote goes to...Trent."

Trent looked nervous as Gwen and Duncan smiled.

"Next up is a vote for...Bridgette."

An unsure looking Bridgette is also looking on, nervously.

"Next we have...another vote for Trent. And then ANOTHER Trent vote. After that is a vote for...Bridgette. Then is a vote for...Trent. And another vote for Bridgette. And yet ANOTHER vote for Bridgette. That makes 4 votes Trent, and 4 votes Bridgette. Next decides it all."

The camera switches between Bridgette and Trent giving unsure looks.

"The final vote goes to...

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

...Bridgette!"

Everyone gasps, followed by Eva;s alliance smirking.

"How is that even possible?" Gwen asked.

"I...voted for myself," Bridgette responded.

"What?" Duncan asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because Geoff thinks I don't love him anymore, and I want to go show him that I still do. I'm sorry guys, you'll have to continue on without me. Goodbye."

Bridgette got up and silently took her walk down the path of shame. Chris looked at the final 8 and grinned.

"Well then, congrats to the rest of you to making it to the final 8." Chris handed a map to Eva. "Here's your directions to the new camp site. Enjoy."

The survivors groaned and began their trek down to camp. On the way down, Duncan and Gwen shared nervous looks, knowing the game just got harder. Meanwhile, Eva was grinning at Ezekiel and her other alliance members.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Things are going great! Bridgette is gone and now I have Ezekiel on my side. If we get Harold on our side, we'll have a numbers advantage. Nothing can stop us now." Eva leans in close to the camera with an intense glare on her face. "Nothing."

*** At the bonfire ***

"And there you have it. Another one bites the dust, giving us our final 8. Who will be the next to go. Will Eva continue to dominate with her alliance? Or can Duncan and Gwen make a comeback? And what will happen to good ol' Harold and his rekindled romance with Leshawna. Only one place can answer all these questions, and that's right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Eva, Trent, Sierra, Ezekiel, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna**

**9th: Bridgette**

***Teams Merge, Ezekiel Returns***

**10th: Geoff**

**11th: Lindsay**

**12th: Noah**

**13th: Cody**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: New chapter! I had to get this one out to you guys considering how much goes on in it. Hope you guys like it. On to the Author's Note:_**  
**

_First off, Joshua is an OC made by my friend sithlorde1988. I put him in not only because one of my OCs appeared in a story of his, but because it will cause something pretty big later. In other words, he has another appearance later. It's a lesser role, but it will have a point beyond just giving a friend a shoutout, I promise. You'll just have to trust me on this._

_Also, thanks for everyone for voicing their opinions on my trilogy idea. Everyone agreed that a trilogy would be good, but some were skeptical about me putting in 4 OCs. So I'm going on record to tell you that you don't have to worry. I take a lot of pride into my writing, and as a result, would never make on of my characters a Mary Sue. Each OC has a specific role to fill(one of them fills the roll of being an early elimination), so hopefully that makes things not as iffy sounding for the next story. Speaking of the next story, I have decided on a gimmick for it will be, but I may keep that secret until the time comes for the next story._

**New Poll Time: **This one is about Ezekiel. Who should Zeke take to the finale with him if he were to beat Gwen and Duncan? You vote on that on my profile. Until next time, guys. Peace out._  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Scheming

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our final 8 survivors were thrown twist after twist. Not only were the teams finally merged, there was also a surprise return by none other than Ezekiel. And, boy, was he mad at Gwen and Duncan. So mad, in fact, that he agreed to team up with Eva's alliance to take the couple down. Meanwhile, Chef had an old war buddy of his hunt down the campers in a crazy awesome and intense challenge. In the end, Ezekiel was the winner of immunity, and thanks to his plan, he got Bridgette to vote for herself and get her eliminated. Now, only 8 remain. What challenge will we throw at the survivors, next? How will Gwen and Duncan continue to face Eva and Trent. And most importantly, what will become of Harold and Eva's plans to corrupt him? Find out the answer to these questions and more, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens to show the new campsite where all 8 contestants where staying. As with the previous campsites, it was simply a clear area on the beach of Drama Island with a few makeshift tent like structures made by the teens and a campfire near the middle of the area. The sun was just beginning to rise and the only person that was awake was Ezekiel. He could be seen sitting on a log and looking over the other 7 contestants and seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly, Chris walked out behind him.

"Zeke!" Startled by Chris' voice, Ezekiel jumped up from the log and tripped. "Good to see that you're awake, my man."

"Ow. Yo, watch it with the sneaking, eh. You almost gave me a heart attack," Ezekiel responded.

"Sorry, just thought I'd come here to tell you about the weekly poll results."

"Poll results?" the teen asked in a confused tone. "What do you mean, eh?"

"Whoops, forgot that you were already eliminated when we introduced these. Basically, we ask the viewing audience a question every week to see what they think of various things in the competition. This week's poll was about you," Chris replied.

"About me, eh? Really?"

"Yep! We asked the audience who they thought you should try and take with you to the finale if your plan to eliminate Gwen and Trent works."

Ezekiel raised a curious eyebrow, showing Chris that he was interested to hear the results. Chris smiled and pulled up a piece of paper.

"Let's see here," Chris said as he looked at the paper. "11% thought you should team up with Sierra, 22% thought you should team up with Trent, another 22% thought you should try and team up with Harold and Leshawna, and the final 44% thought you should team up with Eva."

"Most of the voters thought I should team up with Eva, eh?" Ezekiel asked in what sounded like a surprised tone.

"According to these results, that would be correct. So there's some food for thought for you," Chris responded. "Now that that's over with, I'm almost later for my early morning tan, so I'll see you and the rest of your fellow survivors at the challenge. Later."

Chris walked off, leaving Ezekiel to ponder things on his own.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Sorry if I disappoint people watching at home, but going to the finale with Eva is definitely not my plan, eh. She'd clobber me in the final challenge. Plus, my plan doesn't just apply to Gwen and Duncan only, eh." Ezekiel grinned as he leaned back in his seat. "You guys didn't think I had really came in here and let Eva 'corrupt me' into being in her alliance so easily, did you, eh? Don't think I forgot that she helped vote me off too. Her and Noah both did, eh. Trent may not have, but he's still in cahoots with Eva, so I don't want to be going to the finale with him either, eh. I'm sure what happened with the last elimination made me get on some people's bad sides, but I have a very specific plan that is more than meets the eye, eh. First, I wasn't lying to Bridgette with what I said. Geoff really WAS devastated when he got eliminated and thought that Bridgette didn't love him anymore. I didn't just recommend that she vote herself on for my personal gain, eh. I also did it so her and Geoff could talk things out an make amends. A couple that strong doesn't deserve to be broken apart, eh. Trust me, she's going to be much happier being with Geoff than she would have been in this competition, eh."

*** At the campsite ***

Trent, Sierra, and Eva are now also awake and talking with Ezekiel. As Duncan and Gwen wake up, Zeke watched them all glare at the couple and talk about how it's going to be easy to eliminate them.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Second, as I said, I don't just want to take down Gwen and Duncan. They're just who I want to take down the MOST, eh. Eva, Trent, and Sierra all share that opinion with me, so it was a no brainer to vote with them. With me included, that's half of the votes against them right there, eh. From what I understand, they're trying to get Harold to also vote with them due to the past he has with Duncan. If they're successful, those two are good as gone, eh. So I'm going to help them do that, just so those two can be eliminated. But like I said, that ain't the end of my plan, eh."

*** Back at the camp ***

Harold and Leshawna are now also awake and talking with each other. Ezekiel can be seen looking over at the couple, still in a thinking mood.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Finally, there's the rest of my plan. The one that involves also taking down Eva, eh. Here's what I'm thinking. If we can get Harold to agree to vote Duncan off, we can take care of voting off Gwen right after that, whether he helps us with her or not, eh. Then it comes down to Me, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, Trent, and Eva, eh. What I'm going to do is switch to teaming up with Leshawna and Harold, and try to take Sierra with me. With our numbers advantage, we can take down Eva and Trent with ease, eh. Then Harold and Leshawna would help me get rid of Sierra for what she did to Geoff and Bridgette, and we'd be the final 3. Then, no matter who wins, the million bucks will at least go to someone who deserves it, eh." Ezekiel then looks directly into the camera. "So, don't worry. I'm not here to just be some jerk obsessed with eliminating Gwen and Duncan. My plan goes way past those two, eh. It's a pretty big plan, but hopefully I can pull it off. For four seasons, people have treated me like I'm some sort of joke, eh. Now it's time to show the world what happens when The Zeke gets mad."

*** Outside of camp ***

Elsewhere, Harold and Leshawna are seen gathering firewood.

"So, Leshawna, things are getting pretty heated around here, aren't they?" Harold asked as he picked up some twigs.

"You can say that again. The stuff between Gwen and Duncan, and Eva and Trent were one thing, but adding mentally unstable Sierra and Ezekiel's anger into the mix makes it pretty intense," Leshawna responded.

"Plus, Bridgette eliminating herself was a heck of a shocker," Harold added.

"It sure was. But, at least she gets to smooth things over with Geoff now," Leshawna said.

"Good point. Still, I can't help but feel nervous about the whole situation going on with everyone else. It's like the two of us are being inserted into the middle of a war zone. Gosh, this is tense."

Leshawna placed her hand on Harold's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Look on the bright side, Harold. Even if we have to be here in between the six of them tearing each other to pieces, we've still got each other."

Harold grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty awesome. Who knows, with them being at each other's throats, they won't be paying attention to us, so it may make things easier for us to make it to the finale."

"That's the spirit." The couple exchanged a high five. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

With firewood in hand, the couple returned to the campsite, just in time to distract the others in the middle of an insulting competition between Trent and Duncan. After placing the firewood near the campfire, the duo looked at the others.

"We miss anything?" Leshawna asked.

"You mean besides those two not being able to find a way to stop yelling at each other, eh?" Ezekiel asked, pointing a finger over at Trent and Duncan. "Not really, eh."

Suddenly, a helicopter could be heard approaching overhead. The survivors looked up and saw Chris stand in the doorway of the helicopter with a megaphone in his hand.

"Survivors! It's time for today's challenge. Meet at the challenge site on the double. Trust me, you're going to like what we have in store for you guys."

As Chris flew away, the teens exchanged perplexed looks.

"We're actually going to ENJOY today?" Gwen asked, skeptically.

"Sounds like it must be a reward challenge," Eva replied.

"Must be a heck of a reward for Chris to sound so sure of himself," Trent added.

"Well, that house we got to stay in was pretty sweet," Harold pointed out. "Maybe the reward today is even better."

"If that's the case, what are we doing standing around here?" Leshawna asked. "Let's go!"

The others nodded in agreement and began to set off for the challenge site.

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"So, things haven't been any better for Duncan and I ever since the merge happened. Bridgette is gone, and Ezekiel is back and totally ticked off at us. If today really is a reward challenge, then it could be just what we need. We can calm down and take some time to think out how not to get eliminated by all these people that hate us." Gwen sighed. "It would be nice to win the reward, too. I could use some rest and relaxation after all the crap that's gone on this season."

*** At the challenge site ***

All 8 contestants made it to the challenge site and circled around Chris and Chef. Out on the beach was a large square area marked off by rope.

"Welcome, survivors, to today's challenge. It's a bit special today, because today's challenge is a-"

"Is a reward challenge?" Eva asked, cutting Chris off.

"Yes, Eva, it is," Chris said, very annoyed that he had been cut off. "Thank you for that. Anyway, the reward this time is a chance to get away from all the drama here on the island."

"So are we getting a chance to go back to the luxury house?" Harold asked.

"No, Harold. If you would not cut me off, you'd find that out." Harold gave Chris a sheepish smile before Chris continued. "Although the prize doesn't last as long as the visit to the luxury house did, it is still a very nice opportunity to get some well needed relaxation. The prize is a three hour long cruise for you and one other survivor of your choosing. The cruise ships will take the both of you far away from the island and provide you with some good food. All in all, it's a pretty great prize. Oh, and I should also mention that it's the final reward challenge of the season."

The 8 teens all gasped at this, causing Chris to chuckle.

"That's right. This is your last chance to get some good rest from the rough terrain of Drama Island. So, if I were you guys, I'd be working my butt off to win today's challenge." Chris motioned over to the roped off area on the beach. "The challenge is simple enough, somewhere in that square area of sand full of countless sea shells, Chef has buried a sea shell made of solid gold!"

"Where did you guys get a sea shell made of gold?" Trent asked.

"We have our sources," Chris commented as Chef nonchalantly scooted away a container labeled "Gold Paint."

"So basically, whoever finds the gold shell gets to go on the cruise and picked who goes on it with them?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thank you for doing my job for me, Duncan. Find the gold shell, and receive an awesome reward. Simple enough, right?"

"And, where are our digging tools?" Leshawna asked.

"Ha! That's a joke right?" Chris asked. "You guys should know better by now. You got to do this digging the good ol' fashioned way: by hand."

The teens collectively groaned and walked over to the roped off area of the sand.

"Alright everybody...BEGIN!" Chris blew a whistle and the contestants began rapidly digging through the sand. Sand was flying through the air as the 8 teens scooped through the ground trying to find the golden shell. After a bit of digging, Ezekiel looked over at Harold and noticed that he was decently away from all of the others. Knowing he might not get another chance, he went over to talk to him. As he walked over, Eva can be seen watching him.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Man, we hit the jackpot when we got Ezekiel as the returning person. Besides Noah, I don't think we could have got anyone better. Not only does he despise Gwen and Duncan with a passion, he's also pulling off some pretty good ideas. He won the last challenge, got Bridgette to eliminate herself, and now he's helping us to get Harold on our side. If he keeps this up, I think it goes without saying that me and Trent will be taking him to the final three...you know, unless he tries to betray us or something. Then I'll hit him so hard that he ends up becoming cross-eyed."

*** At the challenge site ***

Harold is focused on digging until Ezekiel suddenly walks up next to him and starts digging beside him.

"Hey, Harold. How's the challenge going for you, eh?"

"Alright, I guess," Harold awkwardly responded. "Any particular reason why you're over here digging with me?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, eh," Ezekiel responded.

"And that something would be?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be interested in eliminating Duncan," Zeke responded, which got Harold to stop digging.

"Duncan?" Harold asked. "Why do you ask."

"Come on, eh, you know he's bullied you since season 1. He's been a royal jerk to you and everyone else, while you are nice to everyone. Heck, you even saved a bunch of peoples lives one time, eh. Duncan included," Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, I remember," Harold responded.

"And yet somehow, for whatever reason, he's gotten farther than you in every season, even almost winning season, eh. Not to mention he has more popularity, despite him being a bully, a cheater, and an all around jerk, eh." Ezekiel paused. "You know, now that I say that out loud, why DO people like Duncan so much? He's as big of a jerk as they come, eh!"

"Trust me, Zeke, you're preaching to the choir here. No one's been tormented by Duncan on this show more so than me," Harold said.

"That's my point, eh. Why not get some revenge on all the crap he's put you through? Join up with me and help vote him off. Consider it a way to finally get the upper hand on him, eh."

"Zeke, you're in the alliance with Eva, Trent, and Sierra, aren't you?" Harold asked, taking Ezekiel by surprise. "The same alliance that nearly destroyed Geoff and Bridgette's relationship?"

"They're the one's that did that," Ezekiel said in a whisper. "I didn't have any part in it, eh. In fact, I helped Bridgette out in getting to leave so she could go patch things up with him, eh."

"So it was YOU that got her to vote herself off!" Harold narrowed his eyes at Ezekiel.

"No! Well, yeah, eh, but it was so she could fix things in her relationship with Geoff."

"And so Eva's alliance could have one less threat," Harold pointed out.

"Harold, buddy, you got it all wrong, eh."

"Come on, dude, everyone saw how ticked off you were at Gwen and Duncan when you got back. Listen, I don't blame you for teaming up with Eva. In fact, I wish you luck in your goal. But I don't want to associate myself with them. Sorry." Harold was about to go back to digging before Ezekiel spoke up.

"I don't want to be involved with them either, eh! I don't just want your help in taking down Gwen and Duncan, I want you to help me take out Eva and Trent, too, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Huh?" Harold asked, a bit confused by what Ezekiel had said.

"Here's how I see it: You just help us vote out Duncan. That's all, eh. We'll take care of getting rid of Gwen, you don't even have to help us on that one. Then, I'm going to try and convince Sierra to vote off Eva, eh. Meanwhile, you, me, and your girlfriend also vote for her and get her out. Then we do the same to Trent, eh. Finally, we take out Sierra, and the three of us can be the final three!"

Harold seemed to think over all the things that Zeke had just said.

"Wow, you really planned this out, didn't you?"

"Sure did, eh!" Ezekiel smiled. "Pretty good plan, ain't it?"

"I don't know, aren't you worried about it being me and Leshawna against you in the final three?" Harold asked.

"Nah. There's never a vote off during the final three. Besides, I'd just be glad that someone that isn't a jerk would be the winner, eh," Ezekiel responded.

"That's a good point...but I still don't know. Sure, I can't stand Duncan, but something about helping out Eva and her henchmen leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Harold's face scrunched up as he continued to ponder. "Could you give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course! Take all the time to think that you need, eh. It IS a reward challenge today, after all. Take some time to think on it and get back to me, eh," Ezekiel responded.

"Ok, I will," Harold said. "Now, if you don't mind, I kind of want to get back to the challenge."

"Oh, right." Ezekiel got up to leave. "Sorry about that, eh. Good luck in the challenge."

"Yeah, you too." Ezekiel walked away, leaving the now very confused Harold to himself.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"GOSH! I can't believe I'm getting put into the drama between Eva, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen. I sure didn't see that coming." Harold sighed. "Oh well. At least they just want my vote and not to screw up my awesome new relationship with Leshawna. That doesn't mean I'm going to help them though. Teaming up with the likes of Eva is a decision that need a LOT of thinking. I do like Ezekiel's plan, and it would be nice to beat Duncan, but Eva's done some downright nasty things this season...this is going to be a hard decision."

*** Back at the challenge site ***

All the survivors are busy digging through the sand. By now, there are countless shells that have been flung to the side, signifying that no one had had any luck in finding the shell thus far.

"Geez, Chef, how deep did you bury this darn thing?" Duncan asked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you maggot?" Chef asked with a laugh. "Now shut up and keep digging!"

Duncan cursed under his breath and went back to digging. Unbeknownst to him, however, one of the other contestants had stopped their digging and was staring at something in the sand. A certain homschooled contestant wearing a green hat. As the camera pans around, it is revealed that Ezekiel is, indeed, looking at a particular sea shell that was a bright gold. He kept quite, making sure not to alert anyone that he had found it. He considered simply taking it and making it known that he had won the challenge, but he decided again it. Instead, he formulated a better plan.

"If he's going to be on my side, he's going to have to be in a good mood, eh," Ezekiel quietly said to himself. He looked over at Harold and, without anyone seeing, quietly tossed the golden shell at the pile of dirt that Harold was digging through. It was only a matter of seconds till Harold looked over and saw it.

"I found it!" Harold grabbed the shell and jumped up, caching the attention of everyone else. "Victory is mine!"

After coming over to make sure that Harold had the correct shell, Chris blew his whistle.

"Challenge is over people. Your winner of the cruise is...HAROLD!" Harold seemed to be giddy with excitement at Chris' words. Ezekiel took note of his mood and smirked to himself. "Congrats, Harold. You and one other survivor of your choice get to spend three whole relaxing hours away from this island on a luxury cruise ship! So, who's it going to be?" Chris asked.

"Pssh, like I even have to think about it. I'm taking Leshawna!" Leshawna grinned and ran over to hug Harold.

"Aww yeah, baby. This is going to be fun."

"Calm down, you two," Chris said. "The cruise ain't even started yet. I'll go call the ship captain to go ahead and come here to take you guys. Be right back."

Chris walked off, leaving the survivors to converse.

"Well, crap. That cruise would have been awesome," Gwen said, visibly irritated by losing.

"Aww, cheer up, babe," Duncan said as he put his arm around her. "At least those jerks didn't get it," he said, pointing at Eva and Trent.

"Good point." Gwen chuckled. "I'm going to go congratulate Leshawna about getting to go."

As Leshawna and Gwen were talking, Ezekiel decided to talk with Harold.

"Harold, good job on winning the reward, eh," Ezekiel said, holding up his hand for Harold to high five. After a quick moment of hesitation, Harold smiled and high fived him.

"Thanks. It's going to be sweet," Harold responded.

"Pretty pumped for it, eh? Glad I could help."

"Glad you could help?" Harold asked. "What does that me-"

"Alright guys, ship is on the way," Chris yelled, cutting off Harold. "Harold and Leshawna, you guys can stay here. Everyone else, go ahead a return to camp."

Ezekiel patted Harold on the shoulder and began to walk off.

"Have fun on your cruise, eh. Don't forget to think over what we talked about."

Ezekiel walked off, along with the others, leaving Harold alone with Leshawna and Chris. Soon enough, a cruise ship pulled up near the beach.

"Looks like our ride's here!" Leshawna squealed in excitement and grabbed Harold. "Come on, baby, let's go!"

Harold still seemed to be a bit confused about what had went on with Ezekiel, but for the time being, decided to put it in the back of his mind so he could enjoy his time with Leshawna. He flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

*** At camp ***

As everyone is getting ready, Ezekiel can be seen still in deep thought as he is preparing for bed.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Well, there it is, eh. I've set my plan in motion. Now I just got to hope that Harold is going to help me, eh. If all goes according to plan, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and even Eva won't stand a chance, eh.

*** Back at camp ***

As they're preparing to sleep, Eva and Trent flash a grin to Ezekiel, which he returns. After the duo look away and drift off to sleep, Ezekiel's grin turns more sinister looking as the camera fades to black.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Trent, Eva, Gwen, Duncan, Sierra, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna**

**9th: Bridgette**

**Team Merge, Ezekiel Returns**

**10th: Geoff**

**11th: Lindsay**

**12th: Noah**

**13th: Cody**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blainley**

****_Author's Note: Update time! Yeah, it's a reward chapter, but as you can see, it's set up some drama to come in the next chapter. Just what will Harold do? You'll have to keep reading to find out! But what do you think he should do? Well, that brings us to this chapters:_

_**Poll question: **What should Harold do? Should he take Ezekiel's offer, or should he stay out of anything related to Eva. Give your votes on my page!  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Ultimatum

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Our final 8 survivors were given another chance at a reward challenge, with a chance to spend some time on a cruise ship with a fellow contestant of their choosing on the line. Meanwhile, Ezekiel revealed his grand plan to take down everyone who helped eliminate him, including Eva. To try and convince Harold to help him put his plan in motion, The Zeke purposely let Harold win the challenge, earning him and Leshawna a night of romance and relaxation. What will happen tonight in today's challenge. Will Harold agree to help out Ezekiel? Most importantly, who will go home? Keep your eyes peeled for THE most dramatic elimination ceremony yet, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens to show Harold, still on his cruise and hunched over the railing at the front of the boat. Leshawna can be seen asleep in a chair behind him. He has his head in his hands and is in deep thought. As he is thinking, he doesn't notice the sound of someone approaching him from behind.

"Sup, Harold?"

Harold jumped back in shock and nearly tipped over the side of the boat, just narrowly being stopped by the source of the voice that grabbed him to stop him from going over. As he balanced himself, Harold saw that the source of the voice was Chris.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Took the helicopter over to come talk to you," Chris responded. "You didn't hear it?"

"Well, me and Leshawna were busy enjoying the cruise."

Chris looked over at the passed out Leshawna and chuckled.

"I can see," Chris said before turning back to Harold. "Anyway, I'm sure you've been thinking about all that Ezekiel stuff, am I right?"

"Huh? How'd you know about that?" Harold asked.

"I'm the host. I know everything that goes on in this show. The cameras are always watching, remember?"

Harold facepalmed at how obvious the answer to his question was.

"Duh. I should have known that. Well, yeah, I have been thinking about it. It's a pretty tough decision to make." Harold sighed and started to think. "On one hand, I finally get to give Duncan a taste of his own medicine. And GOSH, that would feel so rad! But, on the other hand, it also means I'm helping Eva and her alliance. After what they did to Geoff and Bridgette, I don't think I could bring myself to do anything that benefits them. That alone should make it an easy decision."

"But, if you help out Ezekiel now, it could lead to Eva and her alliance going down later, as well as getting you and Leshawna to the final 3," Chris added.

"Exactly," Harold responded. "It would guarantee that either Leshawna or I, or even both of us gets into the finale. Heck, even if Ezekiel won in the end, he'd probably give us a share of the winnings for helping him."

Harold lost his train of thought when Chris suddenly broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe we're actually considering situations were Ezekiel is the winner. It's hard to believe it's actually a possibility for him considering how he did in the past," Chris said.

"Well, he DID break his streak of being eliminated first this season. Looks like that's all it took for him to make an- Hey, wait a minute, you're getting me off topic here," Harold said with an annoyed tone. "This is serious, man. I'm at a major conflict between my morals and a chance at victory and revenge. I have no idea what I should do."

"Perhaps I could help with that," Chris slyly said. "For you see, I have the results of this weeks poll!"

"This weeks poll? As in, the one from after the golden shell challenge?" Harold asked.

"Indeed. I asked the viewers at home if they thought you should take Ezekiel's deal or turn him down."

"Really?" Harold curiously asked. "That's cool and all, but how did you already get poll results? The challenge was, like, only three hours ago. Shouldn't the poll have taken at least a day to gather the results?"

"Don't question my methods," Chris sternly responded. "You want the results or not?"

"Well, yeah, I actually think they could be a big help. The audience said I was the main Screaming Castaway they were rooting for not too long ago. Knowing what they thought was the right choice could help me decide on what I should do."

"Smart man." Chris opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Let's see here..."

"Well, what's it say?" Harold asked.

"Uh...I don't think you'll like these results, Harold."

"Uh oh. They said I should take the deal, didn't they?"

"No, not exactly," Chris responded.

"So they think I should turn Ezekiel down?"

"Nope. Actually, according to these results, the poll was an even split! 50% thought you should take the deal, and the other 50% said you should turn him down."

"Yo-you're serious?" Harold asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, see for yourself." Chris handed Harold the paper who read it over and dropped his jaw.

"An even split. Even they didn't know what I should do," Harold quietly said.

"Eeyup!" Chris took back the paper and chuckled. "Looks like you're on your own on this decision. Good luck with that! On the bright side, we're almost back to the island and the next challenge is in a week. Maybe that'll be enough time for you to make up your mind."

Chris walked off, leaving Harold more confused than ever.

"Well, crap," Harold whispered to himself as he went back into deep thought.

*** One week later ***

Back at the camp, the survivors are all scattered around, doing various things. Gwen and Duncan can be seen trying to fish in the sea, while Eva, Trent, and Sierra are cleaning dishes and clothes. Harold and Leshawna are preparing to go gather firewood as Ezekiel watches them.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"So, it's been a week now, eh, and Harold still hasn't given me his decision. I know it's a hard decision, but I didn't think he'd take THIS long, eh. The next challenge is going to be any day now, so the elimination will be too. I hope the dude can give be a decision soon, eh. I really want to set my plan in motion."

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"GOSH! A week has gone by and I still don't know what to do. The next challenge is probably today, but I still can't make up my mind...I'm going to need a second opinion on this."

*** In the woods ***

As Leshawna is busy looking around for firewood, Harold is obviously distracted by his thinking.

"Hey, Leshawna?"

"Yeah, Harold?" Leshawna responded.

"Something's kind of been on my mind for a little bit and I kind of want to get your opinion on it."

"Well, sure. You still have things bugging you even after we got back together?" Leshawna lightheartedly asked.

"Heh, yeah." Harold paused. "It's kind of serious though."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, Ezekiel was talking to me during the cruise challenge about something."

"Ezekiel?" Leshawna asked. "Isn't he teaming up with Eva and her crew?"

"Kind of," Harold replied. "But it's only to get Duncan and Gwen voted off. After they're gone, he wants to try and eliminate Eva."

"Really?" Leshawna asked, shocked. "Wow, didn't take him for one to try and do something like that."

"Yeah, he was actually telling me about this whole master plan he has for the competition," Harold said. "His plan ends with him, me, and you going to the final 3 after getting rid of everyone else."

"Us? Why's that?"

"Because he thinks we're the only ones left that actually deserve to win," Harold replied. "He thinks the prize money shouldn't go to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"I can respect that," Leshawna said. "Although I can't respect him wanting to work with Eva and her cronies to do it, even if he does plan to kick her off afterwards."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harold added. "Which...is why I've been having trouble deciding something."

Leshawna saw the look of confusion Harold had and started getting concerned. It didn't take long for her to realize what was up.

"He wants you to help him, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just to get Duncan eliminated, he said they'd take care of Gwen without needing my help. He just wants me to help get Duncan gone," Harold explained. "After they're gone, he'd team up with us to take down Eva and Trent. He said he'd try to convince Sierra to vote with us too. After that, we'd vote off Sierra and make us the final 3."

"Wow...he really thought it through, didn't he?"

"Yup," Harold replied.

"And after all the nasty things Duncan has done to you over the seasons, not only would you be securing a spot for us in the final 3, you'd also be able to get back at him for everything he's done," Leshawna added.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Harold said with a chuckle.

"It sure don't," Leshawna responded with a chuckle of her own.

"So, basically, I don't know what to do. If I take the deal, all I got to do is vote Duncan and that's that, Zeke will take care of the rest. Duncan would be gone and we'd be on the road to the finale. But, it also means I'd be working with Eva and after what they did to Geoff and Bridgette..." Harold trailed off.

"That's something you don't want to do?" Leshawna finished, getting a nod from Harold. "And now you don't know what you should do."

"Exactly. I've been thinking about it all week and STILL can't decide on what to do. Even the audience was divided on deciding what I should do. I figured you could give me your opinion."

Leshawna looked down at the ground and started thinking.

"That's a tough one. Normally, if you wanted to teach Duncan a lesson, I'd tell you to go for it, but working with Eva...I don't know, Harold. I wish I could help you here, but Gwen's my friend and I promised her I'd help her with Eva. I don't care much for Duncan, but I made Gwen a promise." Leshawna walked over and put her hand on Harold's shoulder. "You didn't though. And Duncan HAS done some seriously messed up crap to you. I won't tell you what to do, but if you want to help out Ezekiel with taking down Duncan, I wouldn't blame you."

Before Harold could respond, Leshawna pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Plus," she said as she broke the kiss. "We'll still be together no matter what choice you make. So do what you gotta do, baby."

"Thanks Leshawna," Harold said with his cheeks glowing red. "That helped."

"Anytime, Harold," Leshawna said with a smile. "Now lets get back to camp."

The couple gathered up their firewood and quickly made their way back to camp. As they arrived, they noticed Duncan holding a piece of paper.

"About time you two lovebirds got here," Duncan said as he noticed them returning. "It's time for the challenge!"

"Yeah, just set the firewood down and we'll leave," Gwen added.

"You all go on ahead, eh, I'll help them put up the wood. We'll catch up in a bit," Ezekiel said. The others shrugged and headed off. Leshawna, knowing what Ezekiel was up to, decided it was best to let him and her boyfriend talk.

"Mind taking my wood for me, Zeke?" Leshawna asked as she handed Ezekiel her share of the wood. "My back's hurting something mighty fierce."

"No problem, eh."

"Cool. I'll catch up with the others, see y'all in a bit." Leshawna gave Harold a wink and jogged off to catch up with the others. Ezekiel and Harold walked over to the supplies area to drop off the firewood.

"I'm guessing she knows, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, I needed her opinion on what to do," Harold responded. "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone about your plan."

"I understand, eh," Ezekiel replied. "So, I'm guessing you've made up your mind?"

"I think so," Harold said. "But only if you promise that Eva will get the boot too for sure," Harold replied.

"It's a promise, eh," Ezekiel said with a smile.

"Ok. I need to think over some things a bit more, but we'll talk more after the challenge," Harold said. "For now, lets focus on that and we'll see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan, eh." Ezekiel and Harold nodded and began to catch up to their fellow contestants.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Harold is almost on board, eh. Now I just got to seal the deal. As long as nothing goes wrong with this challenge, things should go awesome, eh."

*** At the Challenge Site ***

"Alright survivors, we're going to be doing things a bit differently today," Chris said as the 8 contestants surrounded him. "Today, we're going to be testing one of the many survival skills that you have had to practice during your time here on Drama Island. There's a reason we've given you a whole week since the last challenge. Hopefully, you've all honed your craft, because you're going to need it."

The survivors looked out at the challenge site, expecting to see something for the challenge, but instead saw nothing.

"So...what exactly IS our challenge?" Duncan finally asked.

"Glad you asked," Chris said as he motioned toward the ocean. "Today, you guys are going fishing!"

The teens looked out at the water with a puzzled look.

"Here's the situation. You guys are going to be given 10 minutes to secure as many fish as you can. You will bring your fish to a basket that will have the first letter of your name on it. Ezekiel, your basket will have a Z since the E goes to Eva."

Ezekiel nodded at Chris, prompting him to continue.

"Having the most fish will earn your immunity. To keep things fair physically, we'll be giving immunity to the top boy and the top girl. Two times the immunity! So take your places at your baskets and prepare for the challenge."

The teens made their way out to beach as Chef sat out a basket for each of them. Once they had all taken their places, Chris blew the air horn and the survivors ran out into the ocean. All of them except Eva, however, who instead ran off into the forest.

"Eva, where the heck are you going?" Trent yelled.

"Winning the challenge! What else?"

Trent was about to respond again until he saw Eva grab a nearby stick and rock and began carving at the stick as quickly as she could. Understanding what she was doing, Trent smirked and went back to attempting to catch fish.

As the camera pans over, Ezekiel can be seen scooping up fish in his hat. Most of them jumped out long before he could bring them back to his basket, but he seemed to be doing decently well at collecting fish. Meanwhile, Leshawna and Harold seemed to be having problems of their own as the fish slipped through their fingers.

"GOSH! Why are these fish so dang slippery?" Harold asked in frustration.

"I know, right?" Leshawna responded. "It'd be easier if we had a tool to collect them with."

"You mean like this?" Leshawna and Harold looked back to see Eva running into the water with a stick that had been sharpened to a fine point so that it had become a makeshift spear. Eva quickly spotted two fish and speared them both on the stick in a single swipe. With a smug smile on her face, she brought the fish back to the basket and ran back into the ocean.

*** Confessional: Leshawna ***

"Hey, I could have made a spear too. I just would have needed some more time to do it...well, at least nothing too bad could happen with this challenge, right?"

*** Back at the challenge site ***

The teens can be seen all working as hard as they can to collect fish. Ezekiel in particular seems to be getting better at collecting fish in his hat. As Eva spears two more fish and puts them into her basket, Chris blows his air horn.

"Alright campers, time is up! Let's see who won."

The survivors all made their way out of the sea and stood by their basket. Chris and Chef walked over to inspect each of them.

"Harold and Leshawna, looks like you two didn't get much of nothing done," Chris said as he looked down at the couple's baskets that had an abysmal two or three fish in them.

"Looks like Trent didn't do too great either," Chef said as he pointed at Trent's similar looking basket, causing Trent to frown.

"Heh, you're right, Chef. And let's see here." Chris looked over at Sierra's basket full of nearly 10 fish and grinned. "Nicely done, Sierra!"

"Thanks, caught them all by hand," Sierra confidently responded.

"Whoa, but it looks like that wasn't good enough," Chef said as he looked down at Eva's basket which was over half way full of fish."

"You got that right, Chef! Just look at all those fish," Chris said, impressed.

"Helps to have one of these," Eva said as she lifted up her spear and gave Sierra a pat on the back.

"Now then, Ezekiel...well done!" Chris looked down at Ezekiel's basket which was nearly even with the amount of fish that Eva had collected.

"Thanks, eh. My hat may smell like fish for a while now, but if it worked, eh."

"Looks like Ezekiel and Eva are winning at the moment," Chris said. "Now that just leaves Duncan and Gw- Holy heck!"

Chef and Chris both looked at Duncan and Gwen's baskets and dropped their jaws. Not only did they have more fish than Ezekiel and Eva's baskets, their baskets were nearly overflowing from there being so many fish in them. The couple wore confident smirks as they stood behind their baskets.

"Good lord, guys, you nearly cleaned out the whole school of fish," Chris said with a laugh. "How'd you manage it?"

"When you're stuck on an island for so long with nothing else to do, you learn to pick up a hobby," Gwen responded.

"Our options were limited. Learning how to catch fish seemed like as good a choice as any," Duncan added. "Nothing much to it, you just got to learn how to be resourceful. You know, without wasting time making a spear."

Eva growled at Duncan as she broke her stick in half from anger.

"Impressive," Chris said. "Looks like we have our winners. Tonight, the immunity goes to Gwen and Duncan!"

Duncan and Gwen jumped up and cheered as the others gave them glares. As the realization of them having immunity started to sink in, Ezekiel's look went from that of a glare to worry.

"Uh oh."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"Who would have guessed learning how to catch fish with Gwen would win us a challenge? This is pretty sweet."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Finally, we catch a break! It's such a relief for things to actually go well for once."

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"...this ain't good, eh."

*** At the challenge site ***

"Alright guys, I'll see you tonight for the elimination. Remember, you can't vote off Gwen OR Duncan. See you tonight." Chris and Chef walked off, leaving the teens to themselves. Gwen and Duncan were beaming from how happy their victory had made them. Trent and Sierra had to both work to prevent Eva from losing her cool due to how angry she was at losing the challenge. Ezekiel, however, just looked panicked.

"Well this is just great," Eva huffed out. "Not only do we not get to vote for King of the Degenerates tonight, we can't vote off his girlfriend either."

"It'll be alright, Eva," Trent said to try and comfort her. "We'll just have to vote someone else off."

"Guess it'll be Leshawna then," Sierra commented, causing Ezekiel to snap his head back. "After all, Harold's going to end up helping us vote off Duncan, so Leshawna is all that's left. Right, Ezekiel?"

Trent, Eva, and Sierra all looked over at Ezekiel, causing him to make a nervous gulp.

"Yeah, that's right, eh. Guess we have to vote Leshawna."

"It's a shame. She deserved to get farther than those two jerks," Eva commented as she began to walk towards camp. "Hopefully we don't have to send anyone else home before Gwen and Duncan."

Trent and Sierra followed Eva while Ezekiel stayed behind. Meanwhile, Leshawna can be seen talking with Harold.

"Guess they'll be voting for me tonight, won't they?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe I can convince them to vote for me instead. If I can get Ezekiel to convince them, it could-"

"Harold, baby, don't worry about it. You can't help it, things just happen." Leshawna gave Harold a quick kiss on the cheek to reassure him. "I'll be fine. Getting voted on has never bothered me before and it won't now. I'll vote for Eva tonight with Gwen and won't even worry about it."

"Well, there's no way I'm helping them now," Harold said. "I'd never vote for you."

"But then you'd never get back at Duncan," Leshawna pointed out. "I wouldn't want to take that away from you."

"But-"

"No butts, Harold. You got to do what you got to do. I know it's important to you. Plus, I know you'd win for me after I'm gone." Leshawna looked over and noticed that Ezekiel was the only other person still at the challenge site with the two of them, though he wasn't paying attention to the two of them and was instead looking at the ground in deep thought.

"How about you talk things over with Ezekiel. I'm sure that'll help make things easier." Leshawna pulled Harold in for a tight hug and walked off. Harold wasted no time in going up to Ezekiel.

"Zeke, dude, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we do, eh." Ezekiel looked up and tried to collect his thoughts. "Listen, I know you don't want to vote for your girlfriend-"

"You're right. I don't," Harold responded with a matter of fact tone.

"Right," Ezekiel said. "But you got to go along with the plan, eh. It complicates things a bit, but if we get on Eva's bad side early, it'll get way worse, eh. All we got to do is vote Leshawna tonight, then take care of Duncan and Gwen the next time around. Then, if I can get Sierra on my side, we'll be able to get rid of Eva and Trent, we'll take out Sierra, and the two of us will be in the finale!"

Harold sighed.

"Dude, it was bad enough that I had to help out Eva, but now I got to vote off my girlfriend? This is too much to ask."

"Please, Harold, I need your help for this plan to work, eh." Ezekiel looked around and finally got a serious look on his face. "How about this. If you help me with this plan, then at the finale, if I win, I'll give you half of the prize money, eh."

"What?" a dumbfounded Harold asked.

"You heard me, eh. If I win, you get half. And if you win, I won't ask for a single penny, eh. That's a guarantee that you'll walk away from this season with at least half a million bucks. I think you could have plenty of good times with Leshawna with that kind of cash, eh."

"You'd seriously give up half of your money just to see to it that one of us wins?" Harold asked.

"I'm dead serious, eh," Ezekiel responded. "I'll give you some time to think about it. See you tonight."

Ezekiel walked off, leaving a now very confused looking Harold to himself on the beach.

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Half of his prize money? Geez...this is going to be a hard decision."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Tonight, 8 survivors remain before me," Chris said as he looked over each of the teens. "After tonight, we'll only have 7. Someone's got to go. Who will it be? You guys know what to do. Get to voting!"

One by one, all 8 contestants got up to vote inside of the voting hut. After they had all voted, Chris went in to receive the voting jar. As he walked out, Chef rolled out a television screen, causing the survivors to get looks of confusion.

"I see that you guys are confused about the TV," Chris said as he turned it on. "Well, truth is, I figured the whole counting the votes things needed some shaking up. So I'm not reading the votes tonight." Chris tossed the jar over his shoulder and focused his attention to the TV. "Instead, we're going to personally see who each of you individually voted for!"

Harold could be seen gulping in nervousness as the TV flickered on to show Duncan.

"Feels good to have immunity tonight," Duncan exclaimed as he looked into the camera. "The only thing that could feel better? Sending Eva home."

Duncan scribbled his vote down and put it in the jar. The screen flashed and then showed Gwen on the screen.

"Eva, you've caused a lot of bad crap this season. It's time for you to get your just deserts."

Gwen wrote down her vote and put it in the jar. Chris paused the TV before it could go to the next teen.

"Looks like we got two votes for Eva," Chris said. "Let's keep watching."

Chris unpaused, causing the TV to show Sierra.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I vote off Leshawna. If only we could have voted for Duncan or Gwen, instead."

After Sierra put in her vote, the screen skips to show Trent.

"Duncan, your stupid luck is only going to get you so far. I hope you know that. Mark my words, I will see to it that you go down."

The actual Duncan sitting by the bonfire chuckled and grinned at Trent, who glared back at him as the tape continued.

"Sorry, Leshawna, but you're the only other one I can vote for."

Trent wrote down his answer and Chris paused the TV.

"Alright, now we have two votes for Eva, and two votes for Leshawna. We're halfway through the votes!"

Chris unpaused the TV once again, causing Eva to come on screen.

"Of course BOTH of them get immunity today. They're the king and queen of getting lucky. They may be just delaying the inevitable, but they're still the ones that deserve elimination the most." Eva sighed. "Oh well. I vote for Leshawna, I guess."

After putting down her vote, it was Leshawna who was the next to come on screen.

"Call it a hunch, but I feel like this might be my last night on the island. If that's so, then I'll be rooting for Harold the whole time."

The actual Leshawna gave Harold a smile, who sheepishly smiled back to her with a look of guilt on his face.

"For now, I guess I vote for Eva. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and get to stay a bit longer. Guess I'll find out."

After putting in her vote, Ezekiel was the next one to appear on the TV.

"Well, crap. We were so close to getting Duncan voted off, eh. Now I got to vote for Leshawna, someone who actually DESERVED a chance at winning. This bites, eh."

Ezekiel put his vote down and put it in the jar. The camera skipped to show Harold, but Chris paused it before he could speak.

"Alright, after 7 of our 8 votes, we currently have 3 votes for Eva and 4 votes for Leshawna. The only vote left is Harold's vote."

Chris and the other survivors all looked over at Harold, who could be seen figiting and sweating profusely due to his nervousness.

"Harold, if you voted for Eva, then we have a tie. However, is you voted for Leshawna or anyone else that isn't Eva, then Leshawna will be eliminated. It all comes down to you. Let's take a look at who you picked, shall we?"

Harold gulped as Chris unpaused the TV for a final time.

"Today has been one heck of a day. It was just a few days ago that I was enjoying a cruise with Leshawna and now I'm supposed to vote her off? This is crazy." Harold scratched his head as he thought. "Ezekiel gave me quite the appealing offer. Not to mention, getting to go on to get revenge on Duncan sounds so amazing. He's literally made my life hell in this show. All the bullying and humiliation, yet somehow doing better than me every single season? Finally getting to beat him would be awesome."

Duncan could be seen looking at the ground with what seemed to be regret as he realized his past decisions were likely about to cause Leshawna to be eliminated.

"But here's the thing. Duncan is a cheating, manipulative, mean-spirited, full of himself, bullying, JERK...but, if I teamed up with Eva just to get revenge on him, then I'm no better than him. Especially if I voted for Leshawna, the girl of my dreams. So you know what? I'm sorry, Zeke, but I've made up my mind. The deal's off. My morals are more important to me than winning. I don't care if Duncan beats me again this season, I'm not selling out to get my revenge. I vote for Eva!"

Harold wrote down his vote and the TV shut off. Every other contestant besides Harold dropped their jaws at what they had just seen. None of them had expected him to pass up the chance to get in a team that would vote out Duncan. Duncan himself looked particularly stunned, not saying a word as he stared off.

"Well," Chris said to break the silence. "Looks like we have 4 votes for Leshawna and 4 votes for Eva. It's a tie!"

Eva seemed like she was about to punch someone from how angry she was. Ezekiel was visibly upset that Harold had decided to side against him instead of help him. As for Leshawna, she was both happy that her boyfriend hadn't voted for her and nervous about whatever the tiebreaker must be for her and Eva.

"Looks like we got to do a tiebreaker," Chris said, once again breaking the tension between the survivors. "So, to keep with the theme of survival traits that you guys have picked up here, the tiebreaker will be: Whoever can make a fire first, wins. Easy enough right?" Leshawna and Eva both gave Chris a nod to signify that they understood. "Good. Now, begin!"

Both girls jumped up and took off into the woods to gather firewood as quickly as they could. At nearly the same time, the two returned with a handful of twigs and branches. After setting the wood down, Leshawna began trying to create a fire by creating a spark using two rocks.

"Come on, why won't this thing work?" Leshawna asked as she tried over and over to create a spark.

"Hey, Leshawna. Check this out."

Leshawna looked over at Eva and felt her jaw drop as she saw that Eva was holding a lighter in her hand. She lit the lighter and brought it down to her wood pile, quickly creating fire. Soon enough, she had a full fledged fire going on.

"What the heck, isn't that my lighter?" Duncan asked as he looked at Eva in disbelief.

"It sure is," she responded as she tossed it over to him. "Nabbed it off of you a while ago. Figured it would come in handy. You know, it helps to be resourceful."

Duncan said nothing as Chris came over and patted Leshawna on the back.

"Sorry, Leshawna. Eva got her fire started first, so it looks like you're going home tonight."

"Whoa, wait, that can't be fair, can it?" Harold asked. "Eva cheated."

"I never gave any rules against using lighters," Chris pointed out. "So Eva didn't break any rules. She wins."

"Heck yeah I do." Eva went over and high fived Trent, who was grinning at his alliance members victory. "Sorry, Leshawna, but there's no way I'm leaving this early."

Leshawna sighed and got up.

"Guess this is it, isn't it?" she asked Chris.

"Afraid so," he responded. "How about this, I'll let you get to say goodbye to your boyfriend before you got to go. Everyone else besides Harold, head on back to camp."

The other survivors did as Chris told them to, getting up to leave. Eva, Sierra, and Trent all had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed not having to lose an alliance member. Ezekiel was still in shock that Harold had rejected his offer and Gwen and Duncan seemed to feel bad about Leshawna leaving. Duncan still had a look of disbelief as he looked back at Harold one last time before leaving with the others.

"Told you I wouldn't vote for you," Harold said as he gave his girlfriend a smile. "No amount of prize money is worth that."

Leshawna smiled back at him.

"You sure about this? This might have been your only chance to get on a path to defeating Duncan."

"I'm sure," Harold responded. "It may have been fun to get back at him, but I decided that sticking to my morals were more important."

Leshawna responded by giving Harold another kiss.

"I'm proud of you Harold. Try to win for me, ok?"

"You got it." Harold gave Leshawna one last hug before she finally turned and started walking down the Path of Shame. Once she was gone, Harold also turned and began to make his way back to camp. Once he was gone, there was only Chris left in the bonfire area.

"And so concludes another exciting episode. With Harold's decision made, there's going to be all sorts of fallout. What will happen next? You'll have to tune in next time to find out, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Harold, Eva, Trent, Sierra, Ezekiel, Duncan, Gwen**

**8th: Leshawna**

**9th: Bridgette**

**Teams Merge, Ezekiel returns**

**10th: Geoff**

**11th: Lindsay**

**12th: Noah**

**13th: Cody**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: Another new chapter! The drama is back in full swing this time around. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is the final chapter where I'm still iffy on some parts. The thing I'm iffy about next chapter is making a challenge for it. After that, the rest of the story if smooth sailing, as I have everything else planned out. Hopefully, this story will be done in early December, with the sequel being started before the new year. I hope you guys like it, cause I'm excited to write it!_

**Poll Question: **If you were given the opportunity to eliminate one of the final 7, who would it be?

Kind of a simple question this week, and won't cause anything significant to the story, but still head on over to my profile and vote!


	13. Chapter 13: Amends

"Last time on Total Drama Survival: Harold was given the ultimatum of a lifetime, when Ezekiel offered him a chance at revenge on Duncan, but at the cost of helping Eva with it. Harold had a hard time making his decision, and even with Leshawna's blessings, Ezekiel's plan hit a snag when both Duncan and Gwen won immunity in the challenge. Desperate to keep Harold's favor, Ezekiel promised to give him half of the prize money if he won at the end of the season. Despite the deal being sweetened, Harold chose his morals over selling out and voted for Eva, sending Eva and Leshawna into a tiebreaker, which Eva won. With Leshawna gone, Harold against the Eva alliance, and Ezekiel's plan possibly derailed, what will happen next for our survivors? What will become of Gwen and Duncan now that they face a numbers disadvantage? And who will be eliminated next? Tune in to find out this and more, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

The camera opens on Eva's alliance, out in the forest looking for food. Eva is visibly angry as they walk.

"Well, Harold sure made the wrong choice, didn't he? A lot good it did him not helping us out. His girlfriend still went home anyway!"

"Yeah, but none of us wanted to eliminate her before Gwen or Duncan," Trent pointed out, causing Eva to sigh.

"I know that. She isn't a jerk like those two. Still, it irritates me that Harold didn't vote with us because he didn't want to 'Sell out.' All we wanted to do was give him a shot to get revenge on Duncan." As Eva spotted some berries and began to pick them, a thought crossed her mind. "By the way, Zeke. Just what deal was it that Harold said you offered him?"

Eva, Trent, and Sierra looked back at Ezekiel, who had been quiet all day. He looked around at the trio and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, that. I told him that if I won, I'd let him have half of my prize money if he helped us out, eh," Ezekiel said, making Eva raise her eyebrow.

"If you win?" Eva asked. "Somebody's getting a bit confident."

"Hey, you got to be confident to do good in this game, eh. I just told him that if I win, he'd get half for helping us out, eh," Ezekiel lied, not telling Eva about his further plans for Harold to help him.

"That's pretty noble of you," Trent said. "Too bad he doesn't want to help us anymore."

"Yeah. I mean, thanks to our numbers advantage, Gwen and Duncan don't stand a chance," Eva added. "But now Harold is going to be getting the boot as soon as they're gone. It's a shame."

"What do you mean NOW Harold is going to be getting the boot after Gwen and Duncan?" Sierra asked, confusing Eva.

"I don't think I understand your question, Sierra."

"Harold would have been kicked off after them anyway, right? After all, he would have been the last one to join the alliance, so he'd have to be the one to go first," Sierra said.

"Well, you see, Sierra, this alliance isn't about favorites. Everyone's equal. After we get rid of everyone not in the alliance, it becomes everyone for themselves. Everyone gets an equal shot at making it to the finale," Eva explained. "Harold would have had just as much a chance at winning as you or me. But, since he's against us, now he'll be getting eliminated before any of us for sure."

Sierra seemed to take a second to process what Eva was saying, narrowing her eyes as she thought.

"If you say so," she finally said. "Guess it'll be us in the final 4 no matter what, then."

"Exactly," Trent replied. "Now let's get back with some food."

Eva, Sierra, and Trent walked off to scout for food. Ezekiel stuck close behind, pondering something as he walked.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Looks like Sierra being paranoid will come in handy, eh. Eva's comment made her pretty suspicious, making it that much easier to get Sierra on my side when we need to vote off Eva and Trent. Now I just got to try and talk Harold into helping me. He may have rejected my offer at first, but I'm determined to get him on my side, eh."

*** At the camp site ***

After some time, Eva and the others returned with food and were gathered around eating in silence when Chris suddenly walked out to join them.

"Final 7! Guess what time it is."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say poll results," Gwen replied, making Chris narrow his eyes.

"Well, aren't you clever," Chris said. "Yes, I'm here to reveal the results of this week's poll. This one should be interesting for you all."

"What did you ask him this time?" Harold asked, curiously.

"I asked them: If they had the power to eliminate any of you, who would they pick?"

"Oh boy, I'm sure that went well," Eva sarcastically commented, anticipating being high up on the poll.

"I don't see why you're being so abrasive, Eva," Chris said. "After all, you only got 8% of the votes."

"Really?" Eva asked. "Huh...cool."

"Gwen, you also only received 8% of the votes," Chris added.

"You say that like I should be happy that 8% of the viewers want me gone," Gwen replied.

"It could be worse," Chris said. "Like for Sierra and Trent. They received 16% and 25% of the votes respectively."

"I guess things have changed since the poll where they voted me second in the list of Castaways they wanted to see win," Sierra commented. "Oh well, not like I really care at this point."

"Guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Trent said as he shrugged it off.

"Don't worry guys, that's nothing compared to our #1 voted on survivors. With a whopping 41% of the votes, the most voted on person that the viewers picked to vote off if they had the chance...Duncan!"

Duncan looked at the ground and folded his arms.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Duncan said with a sigh.

"Wait, what about me and Harold, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, guys, apparently the viewers don't really see much wrong with you guys, because you both received 0% of the votes," Chris explained, causing both Harold and Ezekiel to smile.

"Nicely done, Zeke," Eva said as she patted Ezekiel on the back.

"Alright guys, I got to hit the trail. Be on the lookout for mail today. The challenge isn't too far off." The survivors all gave Chris dirty looks, making him chuckle. "Yes, that's right, I'm making you all do a challenge after the elimination ceremony from last night without any days of rest. Deal with it."

Chris walked off, leaving the survivors to chat about the poll results. Duncan in particular still looked guilty as he looked down at the ground.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"You know, normally I'd take this opportunity to say how it doesn't bother me that the fans voted me as the top person they'd want to see eliminated...but for some reason, it DOES bother me. I mean, usually I only care about me and Gwen, but lately I've been feeling...weird. Kind of bad about everything that's been going on lately...I think there's something I need to do."

*** Back at the camp site ***

Some time after the revealing of the poll, Eva's alliance was away somewhere, likely talking strategy for the upcoming challenge. Meanwhile, Duncan sat next to Gwen as he watched Harold chewing on some berries, sitting in silence.

"Hey, babe?" Duncan said. "Sit tight here for a bit. I'm going to go take care of something."

"Take care of something?" Gwen asked. "Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just need a few minutes. I need to get something off of my chest." Gwen raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend but nodded in understanding. Duncan then focused on Harold and walked over to him.

"Hey, Harold? Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Harold looked up at Duncan with a perplexed look on his face.

"I guess," Harold responded. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I just want to talk about some stuff," Duncan responded. "It'll just take a minute."

Harold still looked a bit confused as to why Duncan, of all people, would want to talk to him, but he nodded in agreement. With nothing better to do now that Leshawna was gone, it would at least give him something to do. Duncan and Harold walked over to the edge of camp, out of the hearing reach of everyone else.

"About last night," Duncan started. "From what I understand, Ezekiel wanted you to join Eva's alliance, promising that you'd get to help eliminate me, right?"

Harold was a bit taken back by Duncan bringing up the subject.

"Uh, yeah. He talked to me about it a week ago. He was pretty determined to get my help," Harold explained. "He even offered me half of the prize money if he were to win the season as long as I helped him."

Duncan's jaw dropped at this.

"He offered you half of his prize money?" Duncan asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. And I'll be honest with you, I had to think it over. After all, it was a pretty great offer. The things I could do with half a million bucks. I could even move out of my parent's place." Harold smiled as he thought of this. "Leshawna wouldn't have any trouble wanting to move in with me if I had my own place."

"And you would have eventually gotten revenge on me," Duncan added, snapping Harold out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Harold awkwardly responded. "That too."

Duncan nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I've done some pretty messed up things to you in this show, haven't I?"

"Honestly?" Harold asked, receiving a nod from Duncan. "To put it as simply as possible, the way you've treated me for no reason at all, you've been a complete *******."

Duncan's eyes grew wide as he took note that the show would have to censor out what Harold had just called him.

"And that's just putting it simply," Harold added. "I mean, maybe you had a LITTLE bit of a reason during the start of Total Drama Action because I eliminated Courtney, but you still took it way to far. I only did it in the first place because you kept messing with me for no reason at all and getting away with it. I just got so freaking tired of it."

"I see," Duncan quietly replied. "I guess I can't really argue against that now that I think about it."

"It doesn't help that you just ended up cheating on Courtney anyway," Harold remarked, making Duncan cringe. "I got put through hell in season 2 over a girl you didn't even care about."

"Listen, I'm sorry ok?!" Duncan screamed out, surprising Harold. "I'm sorry. It's no excuse for doing everything I did, but I'm sorry. I admit it, I was a jerk, ok?"

Harold was at a loss for words, still surprised that Duncan was actually apologizing for his actions. Duncan calmed himself down a bit.

"So do you forgive me?" Duncan asked. Harold pondered for a bit.

"No, I don't," Harold responded. "You've done too much to me for me to just brush it off like it was nothing. However, I do accept your apology. I can tell that you're sorry. Honestly, I'm still shocked about you manning up about it."

"Well, I figured you deserved an apology. Especially after last night." Duncan gave Harold a smile. "So why is it that you didn't take Zeke's offer."

"I decided that my morals were more important than money," Harold responded. "There was no way I was going to vote for Leshawna or help Eva."

"That's really big of you, dude," Duncan said. "And you know what? You're a better person than I am, that's for sure."

Harold was once again surprised by Duncan's comment but smiled in response.

"So, I guess I'm not asking for us to be friends, cause I know that would never happen after everything that's happened. I just wanted to ask if we're cool?" Duncan extended his hand for Harold to shake it. "I'm sorry for everything, and I promise that my days picking on you are over. So are we cool?"

Harold looked at Duncan's hand at took a second to decide on what to do. Finally, he smiled at shook his hand.

"Yeah, we're cool."

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Wow, I can't believe Duncan actually apologized for all of the bullying. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that."

*** Back at camp ***

As Harold and Duncan returned to the center of camp, the others were also there, with Gwen holding a letter in her hand.

"Guys, looks like it's time for the challenge," Gwen said. "It says we need to come to the challenge site and be ready for a tiring challenge that will be both physically and mentally challenging."

"Sounds like a piece of cake," Eva commented. "This should be good."

The 7 survivors made their way to the challenge site and were greeted by Chris.

"Welcome, everyone, to today's challenge. I hope you guys came ready, because this one is going to be exhausting."

The survivors looked out at the challenge site but, like in the last challenge, were perplexed to see that nothing was there.

"What, are we fishing again?" Trent asked.

"Nope. It's a bit more complicated than that," Chris replied.

"Clearly," Gwen sarcastically replied, noting the lack of any sign of a challenge.

"Oh, you'll see," Chris said. "You see, today's challenge is going to be a triathlon. You all will be going around the island three times. First, by foot, then by sea, and finally by air."

The teens all looked at Chris, obviously confused, making him roll his eyes.

"Let me explain it better. First, you all will be running around the island. Simple as that. Next, when you get back here, you will then have to row a boat around the island. Finally, when you get back again, you'll be going around the island by air."

"How are we going to go around by air, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Jetpacks," Chris happily exclaimed as he held up a jetpack. "How else?"

The survivors all looked at the jetpack curiously, knowing that it would cause for an interesting experience.

"Where the heck did you get jetpacks for all of us?" Sierra asked.

"I have my sources," Chris replied. "Now everyone get ready. It's almost time to start the challenge."

The seven teens took their position on the beach, preparing to take off in a sprint whenever Chris blew his horn.

"Alright guys, push yourselves and make this entertaining. You don't want to be last. Now BEGIN!" Chris blew his horn and the contestants took off.

Eva took an early lead, running in front of the other, with both Duncan and Sierra close behind. Gwen and Trent did their best to keep pace, not being too far behind the other three, while Harold and Ezekiel both seemed to be struggling at keeping up.

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate running, eh? Because if I haven't, I do. I really hate running, eh."

*** On the beach ***

The positions of the survivors stayed virtually the same through the entire run around the beach. Everyone was sweating, with Harold and Ezekiel both looking like they were ready to pass out, but they all eventually made their way back to the beach. Eva, as the first one back, grabbed one of the oars that Chef had lied out for them and made her way over to the nearest canoe. Once she was in, she began paddling as fast as she could.

"Looks like Eva has an early lead," Chris said as the other teens began making their ways to their own canoes. "But can she keep it up?"

Eva struggled to make much progress due to her sloppy rowing, allowing Duncan and Sierra to both surpass her in their canoes.

"Come on, Eva, don't row so viciously. Keep it steady."

Eva nodded at Sierra and calmed her rowing, making her do much better. Meanwhile, Harold and Ezekiel had caught up to Gwen and Trent, with all four now close behind Eva. Soon enough, Duncan and Sierra were near the challenge site once again after their trip around the island.

"Alright guys, here are your jetpacks," Chris said she he gave a jetpack to both Sierra and Duncan.

"How to we work them?" Duncan asked.

"That's for you guys to find out, and for me to laugh my butt off watching you," Chris replied with a smirk. Duncan frowned and quickly put on his jetpack. Looking at the buttons on the two handles, he pushed both making him shoot up into the air.

"Holy heck," Duncan said. He eased off the buttons and began coming back down to the ground. He smirked as he got the hang of the device. "Alright, not too ha-"

Duncan looked up and noticed that both Sierra and Eva were making their way around the island in midair. He took a running start and caught up to him with his own jetpack. Meanwhile, the other four contestants began putting on their jetpacks, and took off into the air.

"Looks like we got this thing won," Sierra commented as they made it halfway around the island. "One of us will win immunity for sure."

"That's what you guys think!"

Eva and Sierra looked back to see Duncan shoot in front of them. Eva glared at him and turned to Sierra.

"We can't let that idiot win immunity again," Eva said. "We've got to do something."

Sierra took a second to think before getting a sudden look of realization.

"I've got an idea."

Before Eva could ask what she was doing, Sierra shot forward as fast as she could towards Duncan. Unable to see her coming, he was unable to react when Sierra rammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Holy crap, Sierra," Eva said as she looked at her alliance member.

"I'm fine, just cross the finish line and win immunity."

Eva smiled and nodded at Sierra and took off. As Sierra and Duncan scrambled around to get their jetpacks, Ezekiel, Harold, Gwen, and Trent also passed them. Gwen gave Duncan a look of concern but he motioned for her to finish the challenge while he collected himself. Soon enough, Eva shot across the finish line, followed closely by the other four.

"Yes," Eva yelled in victory as she made it to the ground.

"Nicely done, Eva," Chris commented. "Very impressive."

"Yeah it was," Eva confidently replied. "Immunity feels sweet."

"Who said anything about immunity?" Eva gave Chris a perplexed look as the host chuckled. As he chuckled, Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, and Harold crossed the finish line. "I see that we have five people here total. Let's see who crosses the finish line last, shall we?"

Eva was still confused as Chris watched for Duncan and Sierra. Finally, both made their way around the island, albeit a bit shakily due to their jetpacks being damaged by the crash, with Duncan crossing the finish line, soon followed by Sierra.

"Eva, did you cross first?" Sierra asked, to which Eva nodded. "Awesome!"

"Kind of ironic that you would say that," Chris said as he walked over to Sierra. "You WERE the last one to cross the finish line, after all."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it looks like it's Path of Shame for you, Sierra," Chris said, making everyone shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right, the last person to cross the finish line in this challenge was to be eliminated," Chris explained. "And since Sierra was the last to cross, she's the one going home!"

"Wait a minute, that's not fair," Eva yelled as she got up in Chris' face. "You never said anything about the last person getting eliminated. For all we knew, it was just another challenge where we were supposed to try and win immunity."

"I may not have specifically said the person in last would get eliminated, but I DID say that you 'Didn't want to come in last'. This is why." Chris chuckled as Eva grew more furious over his words.

"Sorry, Sierra. Maybe if you wouldn't have crashed into Duncan, you wouldn't be in this situation," Chris said.

"I only did that because I thought this was another immunity challenge," Sierra angrily replied. "I was just trying to make sure Duncan didn't win."

"Well, that's just how the cookie crumbles," Chris said. "Sorry, but it's time to go. Chef will escort you to the path of shame."

Chef walked over to Sierra, who was still obviously angry at her sudden elimination. After she refused to go with him, he picked her up and carried her away as she was kicking and screaming.

"This isn't fair," Sierra yelled as Chef walked away with her.

"Life isn't fair," Chris yelled back with a laugh. Soon enough, Chef and Sierra were ought of sight.

"Guess that makes us the final 6," Harold said to break the silence.

"Indeed it does," Chris said as he turned to face the 6 survivors. "Let me be the first one to congratulate the 6 of you on that. I'm sure you are all happy to be here."

"I'd be happier if it wasn't for that bogus elimination," Eva commented. "It was B.S. and you know it was McLean."

"You'll get over it," Chris replied. "Just enjoy the fact that you've done so well this season. After how things went for you back in season 1, I'd consider this a pretty great accomplishment. Same for you, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel smirked as he though about how much better he had done this season in comparison to his previous efforts. Eva folded her arms and sighed.

"I guess, but my eliminations were bogus that season, too. I could have easily dominated it the way I've dominated this season," Eva replied.

"Maybe so. Anyway, you 6 have done well in this season. You've certainly provided a good amount of drama and have made things entertaining for the fans at home. For that, we thank you." Chris grew a smile. "However, don't get too comfy. You see, we have quite the doozy of a challenge planned for this final 6. It'll be brutal. It'll be dramatic! It'll certainly be awesome for ratings, too!"

"What are we going to be doing?" Harold asked, making Chris laugh.

"You really think I'd ruin the surprise?" Chris asked. "I'll just let the 6 of you try and figure it out while you wait for it to happen. And, to give you guys an ample amount of time to think about it, we'll be giving you guys a week off of challenges to wait for it."

The teens cheered at this, giving Chris a sly grin.

"Of course, that also means you all will have to endure another whole week on your own in the harsh terrain of this island."

Chris smiled as the contestants groaned.

"Until then, have fun and once again, congrats on making it to the final 6."

Chris walked off, leaving the 6 survivors to return to camp.

*** Confessional: Eva ***

"Well, well, well. Look who's still large and in charge! This season has been great. Loads of fun getting to dominate things. Sierra getting eliminated was unfortunate, but we'll live. Soon, Duncan, Gwen, and Harold will all be gone, leaving Trent, Zeke, and I to rock the final 3. This is going to be great."

*** Confessional: Trent ***

"I'll admit, Sierra's elimination was pretty messed up, but I'm stoked about making it to the final 6. Duncan and Gwen are STILL here by some amount of stupid luck, but I know that'll change soon. Mark my words, their time is up!"

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"I don't know how we pulled it off, but we're still going strong. I won't lie, I've thought Eva had out number a bunch of times, but here we are. I know I'm going to do my best to try and win this thing. I won't give up, I promise that."

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"Still alive! Lady luck has been treating me well this season, but that's only going to get me so far. Chris has something big planned for the next challenge? I say bring it! I'm ready for anything."

*** Confessional: Harold ***

"Even if I've been a bit of an underdog, here I am in the final 6! Booyah! I'm going to win this thing. For Leshawna, the fans that support me, and to prove myself."

*** Confessional: Ezekiel ***

"As if my plan hadn't been complicated enough, Sierra gets eliminated, eh. This is going to make things even harder. But, I can still make things work, eh. After how far I've come from being the guy that always gets eliminated first, I won't let this be the thing to mess it up for me, eh. The Zeke is still in it to win it!"

*** At the elimination area ***

"Let me go!" Chef tossed Sierra down in front of the path of shame and motioned for her to walk down it. After a final sigh, she took her way down the path. Once she was gone, Chef was joined by Chris.

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama Survival. With Sierra gone, we're now down to the final 6! How will things play out for them? Trust me, you're going to want to tune in and see! Until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Trent**

**7th: Sierra**

**8th: Leshawna**

**9th: Bridgette**

**Teams Merge, Ezekiel Returns**

**10th: Geoff**

**11th: Lindsay**

**12th: Noah**

**13th: Cody**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: Update time. So, this is probably one of the shortest and least dramatic episodes. I apologize if it was a bit boring compared to other chapters due to the length and (most likely) predictable elimination, but the final 6 challenge will make up for it, I promise. Because I want a bit of calm before that challenge, this chapter and the next one are a bit of relaxation before the drama it will bring. Anyway, time for this weeks:_

**Poll Question:** _Which eliminated contestant has had the most unfair elimination?_

_Nope. This poll isn't totally a hint at what kind of chapter the next chapter is. Anyway, go vote on that poll and I'll see you guys next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14: Losers

"Previously on Total Drama Survival: Our final 7 competed in a triathlon where they had to go around the island 3 times, with each lap being a new way of travel. When Duncan looked like he was poised to cross the finish line first, Sierra thought she was being smart by crashing into him and allowing Eva to cross first. However, this proved to be her downfall when she crossed the finish line last and it was revealed that the last person to cross would be eliminated, meaning she was the one to walk the path of shame. With her gone, we are now down to our final 6: Eva, Trent, Ezekiel, Gwen, Duncan, and Harold. One of them will be the winner of $1,000,000. The next challenge promises to be one of epic proportions...but you'll have to wait another episode to see it, because they're not the focus this episode! Today, we're going to be visiting the losers of Total Drama Survival: Blaineley, Courtney, DJ, Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Sierra. We're going to be checking up on them, seeing how they're taking their eliminations, and hearing what they think of the final 6. What all will they have to say? You'll have to tune in to find out, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

*** Opening Credits ***

Instead of opening to Drama Island as it usually does, the camera opens to show a new island, nearly identical to Playa De Losers from Total Drama Island. Like it, a large house was in the middle of the island, surrounded by palm trees. A large pool and tiki bar was in front of the house, and the various eliminated contestants from Total Drama Survival were lounging around in various places. Soon enough, Chris rode up to the dock on his boat.

"Welcome to Playa De Losers 2.0! We tried our best to re-create Playa De Losers for our losers of the season so they could enjoy their failure in style and lounge around while they wait for the competition to reach the finale. Currently residing here are the 10 losers from the season thus far: Blaineley, Courtney, DJ, Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Sierra. Each of them entered this season with the goal of winning $1 Million. However, they each found a way to screw it up, whether it was their fault or not. How about we catch up with some of our losers?"

Chris walked up to the pool area where the former contestants were relaxing. Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, and Cody were all sitting on lounge chairs near each other, conversing. DJ and Lindsay were floating in the pool, while Blaineley, Courtney, and Sierra were sitting at the tiki bar. Noah was near the grill, cooking something to eat.

"Former contestants of Total Drama Survival," Chris yelled to get the attention of everyone. "How's it hanging?"

"Well, things were decent enough here until you showed up," Noah replied, obviously not happy to see the host.

"Good to see you too, Noah," Chris said, receiving an eye roll from Noah. "How is everyone doing?"

"Can't complain, dude, can't complain," Geoff remarked. "This place is just as sweet as it was back in season 1."

"Glad to hear it has your approval," Chris replied with a grin. "Well, we have a lot of catching up to do with all of you, but I have a little poll result to tell you guys before we get started."

The teens all looked at Chris curiously.

"A poll for us, even after we've been eliminated?" DJ asked.

"Eeyup. In fact, the question asked the viewers who they thought had the most unfair elimination out of all of you."

"Well, they better have voted for me," Courtney remarked. "I'm the one who deserved to win this stupid show."

"You honestly believe they voted for you?" Noah asked, receiving a nod from Courtney. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you got hundreds of votes."

"Now, first things first, I'll say who DIDN'T get votes," Chris said. "That way people don't ask me stupid obvious questions when I finish going over the poll. DJ, Lindsay, Blaineley, and Courtney: you all received 0% of the votes."

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled.

"No surprise there," DJ commented. "I kind of messed things up in that challenge I got eliminated in."

"Yeah, me too," Lindsay added.

"Psh, like I care what a bunch of nerds on computers think about my elimination," Blaineley said. "I know that my elimination was the most stupid, and my opinion is the only one that matters."

"Well, I'm glad you all don't care about this, but can we talk about why I didn't get more votes?" Courtney asked. "My elimination was TOTALLY unfair."

"Courtney, would you kindly just shut up and let us get on with this?" Noah remarked, obviously annoyed by Courtney's yelling. Courtney didn't take kindly to his comment.

"You're one to talk you little brat! I bet you only got around 1% of the votes, right Chris?"

"Actually, Courtney, Noah did pretty well. Two people who DID get in the single digits, however, were Geoff and Bridgette, who each got 6% of the votes each."

"It's all good. I got no hard feelings about the elimination, anyway," Geoff said.

"Yeah, it's better here, anyway," Bridgette added. "Away from all the drama."

"Glad to hear you're taking it well," Chris replied. "Now then, with 11% of the votes: Leshawna."

"Me?" Leshawna asked, getting a nod from Chris. "Cool. Can't really complain about my elimination, though. Eva won that tiebreaker fair and square. Even if she took a bit of a cheap way to do it. I'm with Bridgette and Geoff, this place is way better. I just hope Harold is ok on the island."

"Alright, Courtney, NOW you get to know how many votes Noah got. He received 17% of the votes."

"No surprise there," Noah said. "If it wouldn't have been for that stupid golden idol, Duncan would be here, and I'd still be at the island on my way to getting a million bucks."

"I can assure you that the fans were just as upset about your elimination as you were," Chris replied.

"Well, I guess that's pretty cool," Noah said.

"On with the poll: in 2nd place in the polls was Sierra," Chris said, making Sierra raise her eyebrow curiously. "Sierra, you received 22% of the votes."

"Wow, I got 2nd place?"

"Sure did," Chris replied.

"Huh. Didn't expect that after I helped out Eva and Trent," Sierra said. "But I'm glad they agree with me. That elimination was a bunch of crap, Chris."

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"Yes, you do," Noah snapped back.

"Moving on," Chris yelled to change the subject. "In first place in the poll, with a whopping 48% of the votes: Cody!"

Cody's eyes grew wide as Geoff patted him on the back.

"No arguments there, bro. We made a HUGE misunderstanding when we voted you off."

"Yeah, and a lot of it is my fault," Leshawna added. "I'm really sorry about it."

"Geez, Leshawna, that's like the 5th time you apologized for it since you got here. It's ok, guys. Really, it is. You had no way of knowing the full story. Things just got kind of out of hand. It happens." Cody looked over at Sierra and two exchanged an awkward glance. "I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Yeah, how'd that work out for you?" Chris asked with a chuckle, earning him glares from the majority of the people there. Cody just looked at the ground and sighed.

"Well, I tried. Hopefully that's worth something."

"It is, Cody," Bridgette said as she patted him on the back.

"Alright, guys, now that we have the poll stuff out of the way, we'll be spending the rest of the time here catching up on you all and seeing how you're handling being away from the competition. At the end, we'll get your opinions on the final 6. Until then, relax and have fun."

After Chris had finished saying this, the teens went back to what they were doing before her arrived. Chris first approached the tiki bar to talk to Sierra, Courtney, and Blaineley.

"Hey there, girls. Courtney and Blaineley, since you two were the first ones eliminated in the competition, I figured it would be appropriate to talk to you first," Chris said.

"Oh, joy," Courtney sarcastically replied as Chris sat down next to them.

"So how have you girls been taking your eliminations?"

"Meh. I don't really care either way," Blaineley said. "Sure, a million bucks would be great, but I'm talented enough to get that other ways. Being here is much more relaxing than that island."

"Well, I think you should put me back in that game. I'll gladly help Eva and Trent give those two pieces of trash named Gwen and Duncan what they deserve," Courtney replied. "I'm still hungry for more competition. My elimination was a fluke."

"Sorry, Courtney, but you got voted off fair and square," Chris pointed out.

"I guess, but I was forced to be on a team of idiots."

"Hey, I was on the team when you were voted off. Even I voted for you," Sierra snapped back. "So why don't you just suck it up and admit defeat? My elimination really WAS bogus, but you don't see me whining about it like you."

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but the glare that Sierra gave her made her decide to hold her tongue. Chris chuckled as he noticed this.

"Well then, Sierra, how about we talk to you then?" Chris asked.

"There's nothing to say. You blindsided me out of nowhere with that stupid rule of yours, and now I'm here because of it. Does it suck? Yes. Do I wish I was still in the game? Also yes. But am I going to complain about it? Nah. I'm sure Eva, Trent, or Ezekiel will win anyway, so at least someone deserving will win it."

"And should Duncan or Gwen win?" Noah asked from over at the grill.

"Then it would suck," Sierra responded. "But I don't think you want either of them to win either."

"Well, duh. Duncan is the reason I got eliminated," Noah said. "How he has gotten this far in the competition with so many people against him is beyond me."

"So, Noah," Chris said, interrupting Noah's train of thought. "Would we be correct to say that you're upset about no longer being in the competition?"

"No, you'd be wrong. I would have liked to win, but it's better here than it is on that island. Honestly, I don't know why I signed on for this season in the first place. Is there a way for me to retire from this stupid show after this season is over?" Noah asked.

"Technically, yes," Chris replied. "But since you came back to this season in the first place, I think it would be fairly easy to persuade you to come back again if we need you. Admit it, Noah. You actually love the competition."

Rather than answer Chris, Noah simply scoffed and returned to the grill, causing Chris to chuckle. Chris then went over to the pool where DJ and Lindsay were relaxing.

"Hey there, guys. How's things been since getting kicked off the island?" Chris asked.

"Not too bad," DJ responded. "I'm still kind of kicking myself for screwing up in that challenge. Not my best day."

"I totally know how you feel," Lindsay added. "What I did was so dumb. That's totally not like me."

Chris fought the urge to laugh at the irony in Lindsay's statement.

"So what do you guys think of the final 6?"

"Well, I didn't get to stick around much to see anything major go down, so I really only know what I already knew about them," DJ said. "The only one that's really changed is Trent. I did NOT see his attitude shift coming."

"I know, right? He used to be so nice! Now he's like...NOT nice," Lindsay said.

"Yes, it's been quite the interesting season for our friend, Trent," Chris added. "I find him the most interesting member of the final 6."

"Well, Ezekiel's been pulling off some surprises, too," DJ pointed out. "First he broke his first elimination curse, THEN he came back with that crazy plan of his? Didn't know the dude had it in him."

"Oh, and Harold's been such a sweetie this season, too. Giving up a million dollar offer to stick up for himself and his girlfriend? Totally awesome," Lindsay said.

"True, true. Well, I'll leave the two of you to yourselves." Chris walked away from the pool and made his way to the area where the other 4 losers: Leshawna, Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette were all still sitting.

"Sup, guys? Since we've already talked to everyone else, that just leaves the four of you. How has everyone been holding up?"

"Can't complain," Geoff replied. "I get to relax here with Bridgette and chill while the final 6 do their thing. Not too bad if you ask me."

"Ah, so the two of you have sorted out your relationship problems?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Bridgette said. "After I came here and explained everything to Geoff, he understood completely."

"Yeah, plus, I could never stay mad at Bridgette," Geoff added. "It was just another one of the misunderstandings caused by Eva and her cronies."

"Well, it's good to see you all sorted everything out," Chris said. "Things looked like they were getting nasty there for a bit when Geoff was eliminated."

"No thanks to me," Leshawna sadly added. "Sorry again, y'all. I fell for Eva's crap way too easily and caused the three of you way too much trouble."

"Stop beating yourself up about it, Leshawna," Cody said. "It wasn't your fault. You should be focusing on supporting Harold. I think it goes without saying that he's the one we want to see win."

Bridgette and Geoff nodded in agreement.

"It's funny you should say that, Cody," Chris said. "I'll be having you guys and the rest of the losers meeting by the pool later tonight. See you all then."

Chris walked off, leaving the four teens confused. Later that night, as Chris had said, he had gathered all 10 of the losers around the pool.

"Well guys, it's been fun catching up with all of you today," Chris said. "The final 6 have a HUGE challenge ahead of them and I'll have to go prepare work on it soon, but before I leave, I think it would be fitting to get all of your opinions of the final 6. I'll be asking each of you who you think deserves to be the next one eliminated, and who you believe deserves to win the gran prize!"

After Chris had finished saying this, there was silence, as the teens glared at him.

"Uh...something wrong, guys?"

"We're not stupid, Chris. The last time you did this, you ended up tricking us into eliminating someone who didn't deserve to be eliminated," Noah replied. "For all we know, this could be some sort of set up to get us to vote off Harold."

After Noah had said Harold, a ding played, causing all the teens to gasp. Chris chuckled.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding with the ding, guys," Chris explained. "I promise that you guys won't cause an elimination. Trust me, what we have planed for the final 6 is WAY too good to waste on you guys voting for one of them. So, with that out of the way, let's get started. We'll go in order of elimination, meaning Blaineley is up first."

Blaineley sighed and took a second to collect her thoughts.

"Well, Gwen is a complete brat, so I guess I'd want her to be eliminated the most. As for who I'd pick to win," Blaineley paused. "This may sound crazy, but I really admire Ezekiel's planning. I think I'd pick him to win."

"Wow, that's...unexpected," Chris said. "Courtney, you're up next."

"Like you even have to ask me who I want eliminated most. I'm with Blaineley, I'd pick Gwen any day of the week. Duncan is a close second."

"And who you want to win?" Chris asked.

"I suppose I'd choose Trent. His new attitude is great. Much better than that good-two-shoes attitude he used to have," Courtney said.

"Cool. Now then, time for DJ's opinion."

Chris turned to face DJ, who took a second to think over the final 6.

"I guess I'd pick Eva to be eliminated. Girl's caused nothing but pain and drama this season. Not cool," DJ said. "Then I think I'd pick Gwen to win. She's been through a lot of stuff, and the fact that she's still going strong in the competition shows how strong she is."

"Alright, fair enough. Next up is-"

"Oh! I'd pick Trent to be eliminated next," Lindsay exclaimed, cutting off Chris. "He's been TOTALLY mean this season. Also, I'd pick Harold to win. He's been so sweet and nice."

"Thank you for that, Lindsay," Chris said. "It wasn't your turn, but thanks anyway. Back on track, Cody is up next."

Cody took a second to think over the final 6.

"I'm going to have to agree with DJ on this one. Eva for elimination and Gwen for being the winner."

"Still picking Gwen, eh?" Noah asked. "No surprise there."

"Well, Noah, how about you tell us YOUR picks," Cody replied.

"Gladly. I'd eliminate Duncan next. Not only did he cause me to get eliminated, he's been getting through this competition on nothing but dumb luck. It's about time his luck ran out," Noah said. "As for the winner, I'm going to have to go with Eva. She's easily played the best game out of everyone. She's dominated most of the game and can take on any of the other 5 with ease, Trent included."

"Cool, cool. Geoff and Bridgette, you two are up next," Chris said.

"I think we're both pretty agreed on both," Bridgette said.

"For sure," Geoff added. "Eva and her scheming butt deserves elimination the most. As for who should win, it should be Harold. Bro's been playing a great game this season, WITHOUT backstabbing anyone."

"Indeed," Chris replied. "Harold also seems to be the fan favorite to win. Speaking of Harold, his girlfriend is up next. Leshawna, what is your opinion?"

"Well, obviously I want Harold to win the most. And I do believe he has it in him to do it. As for who I want eliminated...that's tougher. It's a close tie between Eva and Trent. Both have been equally nasty and plotting this season. I think I'll just pick them both."

"Alright, well, that leaves us with only one last loser to talk to. Our most recent loser: Sierra."

Everyone turned to Sierra, who seemed to need no time to think of her answers.

"Noah's right. Duncan and his dumb luck has been just plain ridiculous this season. The sooner he leaves, the better," Sierra said. "As for who should win, I think Eva, Trent, and Ezekiel all equally deserve to win due to playing such a smart game. At the end of the say, though, I think I pick Ezekiel, just because I like the plan he was thinking up, now that I know about it. To be honest, he probably would have fooled me if he would have used me the way he wanted to in his plan, and that impresses me."

"Interesting," Chris replied. "Well, the 10 of you have certainly made some valid points about our final 6. But, at the end of the day, it's up to them to decide who leave and who stays. And the next challenge is going to be a DOOZY! I'd recommend you all watch it closley from the TV's here. You ain't gonna want to miss it."

The teens looked at each other skeptically, not knowing what to expect from the challenge Chris would give the final 6.

"And with that, I will take my leave. Thanks for talking with us today, everyone."

Chris walked off, leaving the 10 losers to themselves. Once her reached the dock, Chris began to sign off.

"So that's how the losers of the season are doing so far. Who will be the next person to join them here on Play de Losers 2.0? You're going to have to tune in next time to find out! Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Eva, Trent, and Ezekiel are in for quite the fun challenge. Be sure to come back and see it, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL!"

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Trent**

**7th: Sierra**

**8th: Leshawna**

**9th: Bridgette**

**Teams Merge, Ezekiel Returns**

**10th: Geoff**

**11th: Lindsay**

**12th: Noah**

**13th: Cody**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

**14th: DJ**

**15th: Courtney**

**16th: Blaineley**

_Author's Note: I promise, I'm trying to become more consistent with updates starting this month. Time will tell if I'm able to do it. Either way, sorry about the wait for this update. Before you go, though, be sure to answer this week's:_

_**Poll Question: **Who has the best strategy out of everyone in the final 6?  
_

_Be sure to answer on my profile._


End file.
